Jade Empire, 4 Movie Cycle, Scripts
by benschwab
Summary: Scripts for a 4 movie cycle set in the Jade Empire universe a few centuries after the events of the game.
1. 0: Notes

**Jade Empire:** Notes

 **Main:** Four movies that take place in the jade empire universe a few centuries after the events in the game. Knowledge of the games is not required to follow the scripts though it will help on some of the notes about the setting. These are also some references only those familiar with the games will get. The movies are written to be enjoyable individually but the four of them tell a single story and I would hope it is more enjoyable as a whole then individually while still being good on their own.

 **Incomplete:** I focused on the plot and the dialogue. I don't trust myself to be competent at writing action sequences so the script is incomplete. There are moments I mention that a fight sequence happens without doing any further description or choreography. If there is plot important elements (including banter) then I include that. There are a few times I've tried my hand at an action sequence that isn't that plot important.

Also, the scripts are not in proper format for a movie script. For both objections, I've put as much effort into the scripts as I will without getting paid. They can be followed easily enough but I'm not going to spend the time to format it properly for no improvement for readability nor will I seek accost readers with awful fight direction. I respect those of you who consider my efforts inadequate.

 **Trigger Warnings:** (This section will necessarily contain spoilers.) Descriptions of violence, descriptions of warfare, descriptions of abuse (physical, emotional, verbal, political, romantic, familial, professional), psychological manipulation, torture, murder, queer relationships, supernatural elements, racism, sexism, lying, arguments, harsh language (no profanity).


	2. 1: Jade Empire, Fire

**Jade Empire:** Fire

 **Characters:**

 **Thousand Petals:** Woman, early 20s, Laborer in the Big City, the more conventionally beautiful of the pair.

 **Yong Gan:** Woman, 20s, Hero's coworker, betrothed to Yan Yaodung to pay off her family's debt.

 **Ming Zhide:** Member of an order of warrior monks fading from existence, aged woman. Secretive and silently powerful.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Noble man, upper 20s, betrothed to Yong Gan for settlement of Yong Gan's family debts, member of secret police

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Aged member of the Moon dynasty which followed the Sun dynasty. A bit naïve but committed to good governance and maintaining traditional order.

 **Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei:** Leader of parliament and skillful politician. Claims to rule for the benefit of the people while secretly serving the interests of the nobility. Uses every means available to a corrupt politician to get his way.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Head of the Imperial Army. Is loyal to the Emperor and tradition. Very Confucian.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** A colonel in the Imperial Army who is a quite skilled tactician and politician. He takes every opportunity to further his unknown ends.

 **Lord Planet Eclipse:** Member of the nobility who can trace his lineage to both the Sun and the Moon dynasties. Is disillusioned with the policies of the Empire.

 **Narrator:** The narrator of a play of which one line is featured in the movie. Is one of the first to die.

 **Bodyguard:** An unimportant bodyguard of Yan Yaodung.

 **Bux Ingde:** Another bodyguard of Yan Yaodung.

 **Dad:** Thousand Petal's father.

 **Mom** : Thousand Petal's mother.

 **Associate #1:** One of the secret police under the command of Yan Yaodung.

 **Associate #2:** Another one of the secret police under the command of Yan Yaodung.

 **Advisor #1:** A page in the Floating Palace.

 **Advisor #2:** A generic advisor to Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei.

 **Ba Ergou:** A different generic advisor to the Prime Minister but has his name spoken on screen.

 **Hou Men:** Yet another of the Prime Minister's advisors.

 **The Glorious One's Herald:** The Emperor's personal herald. Has an unimportant important sounding line in the movie.

 **Wuz Hi:** A member of General Dragon Heart's staff.

 **Diu Shi:** A different member of General Dragon Heart's staff.

 **Aid:** A member of Colonel Ren Deren's staff.

 **Male Merchant:** A traveling merchant and the husband of Female Merchant. Might like his ox more than his wife.

 **Female Merchant:** A traveling merchant's wife and the wife of her husband. Does not approve of how fond her husband is of their ox.

 **Bandit Leader:** A leader of a band of its… er… A leader of a roving band of… highwaymen?

 **Farmer:** This person turns dirt and fertilizer into food for a living. He also has his life in jeopardy during the events of this movie. He has a family.

 **Farmer's wife:** Has something to do with the farmer. I think.

 **Zhang Mimi:** Commander of the unnamed secret police.

 **Noble:** A member of the nobility who resides in the countryside.

 **Associate #3:** Yet another one of Yan Yaodung's underlings.

 **Yin Xian:** A member of Colonel Ren Deren's Staff.

 **Wux Iandian:** A secret police agent who reports to Yan Yaodung.

 **Guard #1:** An army guard, probably.

 **Guard #2:** The first guard's partner.

 **Various Extras:** These are just ordinary people!

 **Sir Roderick Ponce Von Fontlebottom the Magnificent Bastard:** John Cleese

 **Setting**

Just as the video games were set in an approximate China towards the end of the Ming Dynasty with some steampunk elements, the movies should be set in an approximate China towards the end of the Qing dynasty with some steampunk elements. If these movies are actually going to be made, an expert on late Qing/early Republic China should be consulted.

 **Scene 1.1.01**

The overture is accompanied by a flythrough of Phoenix Gate. Before this movie's rebellion, Phoenix Gate remains a prosperous trade center on the East Coast of the Jade Empire along the Sea of Glass. It should be a fusion between traditional Chinese and steam punk architecture. It should have bustling harbors along a bay of some kind and more than one major airport. Perhaps there should be some sort of large gate-like monument maybe with a bird or something incorporated into it.

The end of the flythrough focuses on an outdoor theatre. In attendance are Thousand Petals standing next to Yong Gan standing next to Yan Yaodung. Yong Gan is holding both the other character's hands. The camera settles behind the trio pointed at the stage.

 **Narrator (of the play):** A Dynasty, long exalted, must fall, and long weakened, a new strength found. Thus it has ever been.

The play is interrupted by an outlander (European styled) airship crashing into the theatre from behind the stage. During this dialog to open up the play, the audience gasps in horror with some pointing at the airship. The crash destroys the stage likely killing or maiming everyone on or near it. Flaming debris is thrown into the crowd which will set fires. The crowd ducks, panics, and tries to find cover.

The trio have to jump away from flaming debris and separate. The camera surveys the damage and pandemonium as the view fills with smoke. It finds Thousand Petals all alone in the fires.

 **Thousand Petals** (through gasps and coughs) **:** Gan! Yong Gan! Where are you?

A hand grabs her arm. The body the hand belongs to cannot be seen but is Ming Zhide.

 **Ming Zhide** (still obscured in smoke): Come on we need to get out of here.

 **Thousand Petals** : No! Not without Gan!

 **Ming Zhide:** If we don't get out of here you will die!

Ming Zhide grabs both of Thousand Petals' arms and attempts to drag her away.

 **Thousand Petals** : But I need to find Yong Gan!

 **Ming Zhide:** Come along.

Ming Zhide wraps Thousand Petals around the torso and forcibly removes her with Thousand Petals kicking and groping out and speaking/yelling unintelligibly. Ming Zhide should still be obscured except for her arms. Ming Zhide drags Thousand Petals into the smoke and out of the camera view.

The camera pans some in the scene of devastation. It focuses on Yong Gan franticly searching around with one hand while her other arm covers her face.

 **Yong Gan** (through coughing) **:** Thousand Petals. Where are you? For heavens' sake. Where can you be…

 **Yan Yaodung** (from off-screen) **:** Yong Gan? Where are you? We've got to get out of here? Where are you?

 **Yong Gan:** Thousand Petals!

Yan Yaodung enters the shot and hugs Yong Gan from behind.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Thank god you're alive.

 **Yong Gan** (turning around but still in an embrace) **:** Have you seen Thousand Petals?

 **Yan Yaodung:** I haven't seen your friend but we have to get out of here.

 **Yong Gan** (now pushing away some) **:** We have to find Thousand Petals.

 **Yan Yaodung** (maintains his hold) **:** I think the fires are spreading. We have to leave.

 **Yong Gan** (pushing away hard now and shouting) **:** No! We can't give up. Where are you?

 **Yan Yaodung** (takes a firm hold of Yong) **:** Come along.

Yan Yaodung starts dragging Yong Gan away. She is somewhat more dignified than Thousand Petals was but is still visibly not happy about leaving.

 **Yong Gan:** Thousand Petals? Please…

 **Yan Yaodung:** We can look for her once things settle down.

 **Yong Gan** (somewhat defeated) **:** We shouldn't leave her.

Yong Gan is more cooperative in leaving.

 **Yan Yaodung:** _We_ need to leave before we die.

 **Scene 1.1.02**

Thousand Petals is sheltering with Ming Zhide in an alcove somewhere nearby the treater. There is still panic in the streets around the alcove throughout the scene. Smoke drifts in without effecting visibility too much. Thousand Petals is looking out of the alcove with a worried look. In the first clear shot of Ming Zhide, she has her hand on Thousand Petals' shoulder to comfort her. She does not look worried. She is not breathing heavily but she will act fatigued when Thousand Petals can notice.

 **Thousand Petals** (whispers) **:** Gan…

 **Ming Zhide** (panting as though labored) **:** Are you okay.

 **Thousand Petals** (through tears): Yes, but…

 **Ming Zhide** (in a calm and reassuring voice) **:** But what?

Thousand Petals turns around and holds herself sheepishly before Ming Zhide.

 **Thousand Petals:** But… Yong Gan…

 **Ming Zhide:** A friend of yours?

 **Thousand Petals:** Yeah… in a way…

 **Ming Zhide** (looking out over the theatre) **:** We can look for her when things calm down.

 **Thousand Petals:** I loved her…

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** I never realized how much…

Ming Zhide pulls Thousand Petals into a hug. Her facial expression is not one of comfort once Thousand Petals can no longer see it. She rolls her eyes some.

 **Ming Zhide:** We'll find her…

 **Thousand Petals:** You think so?

Ming Zhide breaks the hug and holds onto Thousand Petals' shoulders.

 **Ming Zhide:** No matter what's happened to her, we'll find her.

Thousand Petals pulls Ming Zhide back into another hug.

 **Thousand Petals:** Thank you.

 **Ming Zhide:** Of course…

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** Why are you helping me?

 **Ming Zhide:** I wasn't about to stand by and let someone be consumed by that fire.

 **Thousand Petals:** Ahh….

Thousand Petals turns to take in the burning theatre again.

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** I hope she's okay.

Ming Zhide puts a hand back on Thousand Petals' shoulder.

-pause-

Thousand Petals sighs.

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** I'll be happy if we find her alive. I'll be ecstatic… but… it will still be so complicated.

 **Ming Zhide:** I know.

Thousand Petals turns around to address Ming Zhide again.

 **Thousand Petals:** You do?

 **Ming Zhide:** Yes… The love you have is… difficult to deal with.

 **Thousand Petals:** You understand?

 **Ming Zhide:** Yes.

Thousand Petals contemplates for some time.

 **Thousand Petals:** Any advice.

 **Ming Zhide:** None that's useful. I was never courageous enough to act on the… love… that I felt.

 **Thousand Petals:** Oh, sorry…

 **Ming Zhide:** I've lead a happy life.

Thousand Petals sighs.

 **Thousand Petals:** As happy as I would be for Yong Gan to be alive… Yan Yaodung would still be in the way.

 **Ming Zhide:** Yan Yaodung?

 **Thousand Petals:** Yes. Gan's fiancé.

 **Ming Zhide:** That _would_ complicate things.

 **Thousand Petals:** It does but the marriage is very important to Yong Gan's family.

 **Ming Zhide:** Ah… well…

 **Thousand Petals:** Well what?

 **Ming Zhide:** I know Yan and he's an important noble in Phoenix Gate. As long as the two of you are in the city your relationship will… I don't want to lie to you… be imposable even in secret. He will find out and you… both of you will suffer for it.

 **Thousand Petals:** Then what can we do?

 **Ming Zhide:** You can leave the city.

 **Thousand Petals:** I've never left Phoenix Gate before…

 **Ming Zhide:** I can teach you, both, how to survive in the countryside.

 **Thousand Petals:** You would?

 **Ming Zhide:** Yes.

 **Thousand Petals:** Why?

 **Ming Zhide:** It would be nice to see someone have what I never had the courage to take.

 **Thousand Petals:** That's great.

-short pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** but…

 **Ming Zhide:** hmmm?

 **Thousand Petals:** There is still Yong Gan's obligation to her family.

 **Ming Zhide:** Ahh…. I still think it would be a shame to let true love out of your grasp.

-pause-

 **Ming Zhide:** If you decide to pursue your heart, I will help you with it.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'll… I'll have to think about it.

 **Ming Zhide:** We have to find her first.

 **Thousand Petals:** Right.

 **Scene 1.1.03**

A sitting room in Yan Yaodung's not inconsiderable home. Yong Gan is seated and visibly nervous. Yan Yaodung is standing lost in thought.

 **Yong Gan:** I hope Thousand Petals is okay.

 **Yan Yaodung:** -grunts-

 **Yong Gan:** I want to go look for her.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Are you crazy?

 **Yong Gan** (hardly audible over Yan Yaodung) **:** Yeah.

 **Yan Yaodung:** We can't leave. Who knows what's going on out there?

 **Yong Gan:** That's why we have to find her…

 **Yan Yaodung:** It's too dangerous.

 **Yong Gan:** We'll have your bodyguards.

Yan Yaodung looks pensively in a different direction then he was looking. He looks back outside over the city.

-pause-

 **Yan Yaodung:** It would still be too dangerous.

 **Yong Gan:** Please. I'm so worried about her.

 **Yan Yaodung** (in an ineffectual attempt to calm down Yong Gan) **:** I know you're worried about your friend but my priority right now is keeping myself… and you... safe. (looks back out the window) This is bad. This is going to take so much work…

 **Scene 1.1.04**

On Yan Yaodung's estate. Thousand Petals and Ming Zhide are trespassing viewing the home.

 **Ming Zhide:** He probably took her here if he found her.

 **Thousand Petals:** And if he didn't find her?

 **Ming Zhide:** Then he'll have come back here himself. (quieter) The coward. (normal again) In either case this is the best place to search for your love right now.

 **Thousand Petals:** This place is so big. Even if he brought her back here where would she be?

 **Ming Zhide:** You have no idea where Yan would be hiding out?

 **Thousand Petals:** Yan doesn't like me. He likes Yong Gan. I've never even been inside.

 **Ming Zhide:** I have. I think they might be in that room (points to a window of the home). That would be my guess.

 **Thousand Petals:** How can we tell for sure?

 **Ming Zhide:** You have to go up and spy.

 **Thousand Petals:** Me?

 **Ming Zhide:** Yes. You. It would be safer if only one of us goes up there and… she is your lover, after all.

 **Thousand Petals:** Okay then.

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** How do I do it?

 **Ming Zhide:** (looks around) We shouldn't be detected visually. Just sneak up as quietly as you can and listen in below the window for a while. If they are in that room you should eventually hear something. Come back when you have more information.

 **Thousand Petals:** Okay. I'm going.

Thousand Petals begins sneaking up to the home.

 **Scene 1.1.05**

Back in the sitting room with Yan Yaodung and Yong Gan. Yan Yaodung is holding Yong Gan's hand without noticing anything about her, looking pensively out a window. Yong Gan is looking away worriedly. A knock is heard on the door. Yan Yaodung lets go of Yong Gan and annoyidly answers the door. He is impatient with the interrupter.

 **Yan Yaodung:** What is it?

 **Bodyguard:** Um Sir. There is a caller for you.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Who.

The bodyguard looks nervously at Yong Gan before answering.

 **Bodyguard** (whispers to Yan Yaodung) **:** It is Hua Jiao.

Yan Yaodung is visibly bothered by this and looks down considering things but doesn't glance towards Yong Gan.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I should take care of this. (finally regards Yong Gan) You should be safe here. I will return… shorty.

Yan Yaodung and his Bodyguard exit leaving Yong Gan alone in the room. A window is pushed open briefly causing apprehension in Yong Gan before Thousand Petals sneaks in through the window. Yan Yaodung is initially excited and can't contain her enthusiasm before regaining composure and talking in a hushed voice.

 **Yong Gan:** Thousand Petals!

 **Thousand Petals:** Gan!

The two lovers embrace, overjoyed that the other survived the accident unscathed.

 **Yong Gan** (shushing Thousand Petals): We have to keep our voices down.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm so glad that you're okay.

 **Yong Gan:** I was so worried about you.

 **Thousand Petals:** I was worried about you too.

 **Yong Gan:** I'm glad you're okay but you have to get out of here. Yaodung could come back at any moment.

 **Thousand Petals** (pulling on Yong Gan some) **:** Come with me.

 **Yong Gan:** What!?

 **Thousand Petals:** Come with me. Let's elope.

 **Yong Gan** (pulling away): I can't do that. My family is counting on my marriage.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm sorry (embraces Yong Gan again). You don't have to decide right now.

 **Yong Gan** (accepting the embrace) **:** I really want to… but…

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm sorry to put you on the spot but… I don't want to lose you.

 **Yong Gan** : And I don't want to lose you but we can't just think about ourselves.

 **Thousand Petals:** I know but after almost losing you today… I don't know if I can take actually losing you.

 **Yong Gan:** Don't talk like that. We'll always have each other.

 **Thousand Petals:** Even if you're imprisoned in this place?

 **Yong Gan:** Don't talk about it like that.

 **Thousand Petals:** Why not? You doubt what kind of husband Yan would be? He'll keep you here on your pedestal.

 **Yong Gan:** I will always be able to make time for you.

 **Thousand Petals:** I know that… but I worry.

 **Yong Gan:** Everything will be okay.

 **Thousand Petals** (pulls back): I don't know…

 **Yong Gan:** Even if we were to elope you really think it would work? I mean. Yaodung will find us anywhere in this city.

 **Thousand Petals:** I know. That's why we should leave Phoenix Gate.

 **Yong Gan:** Leave Phoenix Gate? Are you crazy?

 **Thousand Petals** (hardly audible over Yong Gan) **:** Yeah.

 **Yong Gan:** That would mean never seeing either of our families again.

 **Thousand Petals:** It is a lot to ask, I know. I'm… I'm willing to make that sacrifice.

 **Yong Gan:** How are we even to survive?

 **Thousand Petals:** I've met… somebody… who can help.

 **Yong Gan:** Who?

 **Thousand Petals:** I… don't… know… who she is but she says she can help.

 **Yong Gan:** Oh, that's comforting.

 **Thousand Petals:** I know… it's a stupid idea… I'm just scared… after what happened today—

 **Yong Gan:** I know, Petals. It's been a rough day. I… I… don't want to lose you either but…

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** Look. You should go… before Yaodung gets back.

 **Thousand Petals:** Yeah…

 **Yong Gan:** I still love you.

Thousand Petals dejectedly starts to leave.

 **Thousand Petals:** I love you too…

Yong Gan is becoming increasingly distraught.

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** Wait!

 **Thousand Petals:** What?

 **Yong Gan:** I'll write Yaodung a note telling him that I've gone looking for you but I'm not leaving the city and I'm not eloping.

 **Thousand Petals:** I don't know…

Yong Gan is writing a note.

 **Yong Gan:** Come on… please…

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** Oh, you know I can't say no to you.

 **Yong Gan:** Good.

She finishes her note and goes to leave out the window with Thousand Petals.

 **Thousand Petals:** You're so lucky that Yan has been able to teach you to write.

 **Yong Gan:** It's one of his few… good qualities…

The pair exit. Not long after, Yan Yaodung comes in the room distraught.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I'm sorry Yong Gan, something's come up that I have to take care of. Don't worry you should be safe here. I'll keep the room guarded.

-pause-

 **Yan Yaodung** : Gan?

Yan Yaodung looks around the room and realized that Yong Gan is no longer present.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Gan!? Where are you!?

Yan Yaodung notices the note and reads it. He becomes visibly angered.

 **Yan Yaodung** (he calls out of the room) **:** Bux!

A bodyguard, a different one, appears at the door.

 **Bux Ingde:** Yes sir?

 **Yan Yaodung:** Bux. Yong Gan has snuck out. I want her found and brought back here. I don't want her out in this disaster.

 **Bux Ingde:** Yes, sir.

Bux Ingde exits.

 **Yan Yaodung:** What a time for this. I should see to Fan's wishes…

-pause-

 **Yan Yaodung:** Damnit Yong Gan! Why can't you learn your place?!

Yan Yaodung exits.

 **Scene 1.1.06**

At the cramped… I mean cozy… home of Thousand Petals. Thousand Petals and Yong Gan are sitting at a table with Thousand Petals' parents. They are speaking subtitled Tho-Fan

 **Mom** : I'm still so glad that you're alive.

 **Thousand Petals:** Yes, thank you mom.

 **Mom:** You too, Yong Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** Thank you Mrs. Thousand.

 **Mom** (to Yong Gan) **:** Do your parents know you're okay yet, dear?

 **Yong Gan:** Not yet—

 **Dad:** That is not proper.

 **Yong Gan:** There's been some trouble with Yan Yaodung.

 **Dad:** What kind of trouble?

 **Yong Gan:** He's so possessive.

 **Dad:** That is his right.

 **Mom:** Don't worry about that dear though you should let them know that you're all right.

Thousand Petals prods Yong Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** Um… Mrs. Thousand?

 **Mom:** Yes dear?

 **Yong Gan:** I don't know what to do.

 **Dad:** About what?

 **Yong Gan:** I don't want to marry Yan Yaodung.

 **Mom:** I see.

 **Dad:** Bah. Arranged marriages. The outlanders are not good for much but they have taught us that such things are not necessary.

 **Yong Gan:** I wish my parents saw it that way.

 **Dad** : We have not foisted such a thing on our daughter.

 **Thousand Petals:** Dad…

 **Dad:** You can be who you want to be and be with who you want to be with, young one.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm not a young one anymore.

 **Mom** : I'm sorry Gan, but your marriage is important to your family.

 **Yong Gan:** I know that…

 **Dad:** They have been foolish. They have many debts.

 **Yong Gan:** It's not their fault.

 **Mom:** It doesn't matter but Yan Yaodung can go a long way to ensuring their safety.

 **Yong Gan:** There has to be another way.

 **Dad:** Why?

 **Yong Gan:** I love Thousand Petals!... I mean… I'm quite fond of your daughter… I mean….

Yong Gan and Thousand Petals ashamedly look away…

 **Dad:** And you, daughter?

 **Thousand Petals:** Um…

 **Mom:** It's okay hun. You can be honest.

Thousand Petals looks around the table and finds the strength to respond proudly.

 **Thousand Petals:** Yes. I love Yong Gan with all my heart.

 **Mom** : That's good.

 **Thousand Petals:** Really?

 **Dad:** Yes. It is good that you finally admit this to us.

 **Thousand Petals:** You knew?

 **Dad:** Yes. Of course.

 **Mom:** Kids are always not as clever as they think they are and they underestimate how much experience their parents have.

 **Thousand Petals:** Aw geeze. Why didn't you say anything?

 **Mom:** It wasn't our place to push you out, dear.

 **Yong Gan:** But you approve?

 **Mom:** Of course dears. We love you daughter and… we love you Gan like you were already part of our family.

 **Yong Gan:** I don't know what to say. I…

 **Dad:** You can't replace Beiju of course.

 **Mom** (getting teary) **:** Nobody's saying that. Nothing can bring back our son. Thousand Petals is all we have left. We just want her to be happy.

 **Thousand Petals:** Thank you, mom.

 **Yong Gan:** What are we to do?

 **Dad:** There is no option. You need to be with the one you love.

 **Thousand Petals:** But how is that going to work?

 **Yong Gan:** And what about my family?

 **Dad:** You leave that to us, young one.

 **Mom:** There… are other ways we can protect our own… We can… we can make sure your family is okay.

 **Yong Gan:** Really?

 **Dad:** Yes of course. There are things you are not yet aware of in Phoenix Gate. This outlander tragedy can also help.

 **Thousand Petals:** But is that right. To use a tragedy like this for our own benefit.

 **Mom:** Right or wrong. It won't change anything about the tragedy. It's there and we can use it. But don't worry about that.

 **Yong Gan:** We can't stay in Phoenix Gate.

 **Dad:** We might… it would be hard but we can help you as much as we can.

 **Thousand Petals:** I met somebody who might be able to help us.

 **Dad:** Take his help but watch out for yourself daughter. There are many who would take advantage of… somebody like yourself.

 **Yong Gan:** Don't worry Mr. Thousand. I'll look after your daughter.

 **Dad:** You better.

 **Mom:** Yong Gan, Petals, we have every faith in you two.

 **Yong Gan:** I should tell my parents.

 **Dad:** I'm not so sure.

 **Mom:** We'll take care of that dear.

 **Yong Gan:** Are you sure? It's something I should do.

 **Mom:** Yes, but we don't want to give Yan Yaodung any tips on where or how to find you.

 **Yong Gan** : I suppose…

 **Thousand Petals:** And you're sure you're okay with this. I mean… I'll never get to see you again… my family…

 **Mom:** Yes dear. We'll be sad that you are no longer in our lives but… you're all we have left that we care about, we just want you to be happy. We don't want to get in true love's way. That would be cruel.

 **Dad:** You're mother is right, daughter. You will be missed terribly but your happiness is what is most important to us. If this is what will make you happy then you must do it.

 **Thousand Petals** (teary) **:** Thank you mom. Thank you dad.

 **Yong Gan:** Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Thousand.

The four of them embrace in turn.

-pause-

 **Mom:** Don't worry, Gan. We'll make sure that your family is safe.

 **Yong Gan:** That means a lot to me, Mrs. Thousand.

 **Dad:** You should go now. As soon as is possible. The longer you wait here the harder it will be to leave.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'll miss you.

 **Dad:** Go. The longer you stay the harder it is on all of us. Be warry of strangers but don't be afraid to accept aid unlooked for.

They all embrace again.

 **Mom:** I have a feeling that you two will live a long, happy life together.

The young couple exits.

 **Scene 1.1.07**

On the chaotic street Yan Yaodung and a group of other individuals conspire together.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Okay, you all know your search locations.

 **Associate #1:** Are you sure about this boss. I mean Fan Si-Wei told you to—

 **Yan Yaodung** (very angry) **:** I know what Fan's instructions are. You don't need to remind me.

 **Associate #2** : But—

 **Yan Yaodung:** You will all do as _I_ say. You will find my fiancé and bring her back to my estate and make sure she is safe by any means whether she wants it or not.

 **Assembled group:** Yes, sir.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I will see to the Prime Minister's instructions. I know how to do my job and I need you to do yours.

 **Assembled group:** Yes, sir.

 **Yan Yaodung:** This horrible day keeps getting worse and I will follow my responsibilities but I will do anything to keep my stupid fiancé safe. And you worthless cogs need to follow my instructions so I can do my job. Now get going.

 **Assembled group:** Yes, sir.

The assembled group leaves, leaving Yan Yaodung stewing in rage.

 **Scene 1.1.08**

This shows a gate of Phoenix Gate looking into the city. There is a fire burning in the middle of the city and there are rescue airships (of the Jade Empire variety) conducting operations. The gates should have an unmanned guard post. The scene shows Thousand Petals, Yong Gan, and Ming Zhide leaving the city.

 **Scene 1.2.01**

This scene takes place in the Floating Palace. The magic from the Sun dynasty that kept it aloft is gone and the palace sits on the ground on the outskirts of the old Imperial City. Because of the existence of the sprightly stones, tethers keep the palace from becoming unbalanced. An extension of the Imperial City has gone up around the palace. Tethered works of art of the sprightly stones are visible from the Palace.

The scene starts with Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei walking the corridors of the Palace with advisors towards the throne room for a cabinet meeting. Fan Si-Wei is reading from a few papers.

 **Prime Minister:** This is the latest we have?

 **Advisor #1:** Yes, Sir.

 **Prime Minister:** Thank you, you are dismissed.

 **Advisor #1:** Yes, Sir

Advisor #1 exits.

 **Prime Minister:** The barracks at Glass Shore are the closet to Phoenix Gate?

 **Advisor #2:** Yes, Sir.

 **Prime Minister:** I see they've already dispatched relief crews.

-pause-

 **Prime Minister:** Tell them to muster their troops and try and get them some more supplies from the next rotation.

 **Ba Ergou:** Yes, Sir

Prime Minister looks up from the report and hands it to an advisor.

 **Prime Minister:** The first priority is maintaining order. Not only in Phoenix Gate. It is greatly disturbing that this was an outlander airship that crashed. I will ask the Emperor to temporarily prohibit outlander airships from flying in Jade Empire airspace.

 **Hou Men:** The nobles won't like that.

 **Prime Minister:** I'll worry about that. This could inflame nationalist spirit amongst the peasants. Ba, see to the preparations at Glass Shore and give authorization to commanders across the Empire to be ready to maintain order in case if the peasants get… uppity.

 **Ba Ergou:** Doesn't that require the approval of the military.

 **Prime Minister:** I'll take care of that now go.

 **Ba Ergou:** Yes, Sir.

Ba Ergou exits.

 **Hou Men:** The peasants are sure to want something done to the outlanders responsible.

 **Prime Minister:** This is an Empire of laws. We can't have the Emperor bow to such disrespectful public pressure.

 **Hou Men:** Besides the nobility and thus our economy depend on continued investment from the outlanders.

They arrive in the throne room and congregate in a circle as are others around the cabinet table.

 **Prime Minister:** The Glorious One's government is one of all of the people and not just the majority. This is a tragedy but we shall not let this unfortunate event change the course of our great Empire.

The Emperor brakes off of his group where he was being read dispatches and informing himself of the situation by other subordinates. A gong rings and Moon Hai walks towards the cabinet table.

 **The Glorious One's Herald:** The Glorious One's Supreme Cabinet of the Jade Empire is about to come to order. Servants of The Glorious One may approach the Glorious One.

Several officials approach the Cabinet table but do not sit. Moon Hai stands at the head of the table and General Dragon Heart and the Prime Minister take the next two most prominent positions. Staff is standing apart from the officials. The Emperor sits and then the other officials sit with the staff remaining standing. The Emperor rings a small bell on the table.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** My Cabinet is now in order. We shall discuss the great tragedy that has occurred in the Jewel of the Coast today. It was a terrible loss of life and the death of so many of our people shall be mourned. I trust everyone here is acquainted with the latest dispatches. I trust the Army is leading the relief effort. General?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. The Army ground, air, and naval forces are leading the relief of Phoenix Gate. I have done what coordinating I can from here but I trust the local commanders. They are good people.

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One, if you please.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Prime Minister?

 **Prime Minister:** Thank you, Glorious One. With all respect. It would serve the Jade Empire quite well if General Dragon Heart would travel to Phoenix Gate and oversee security and the relief personally.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Is security an issue Prime Minister?

 **Prime Minister:** Thank you, Glorious One. I know of no disturbances at this time but the Empire should always be prepared. There are unscrupulous people who might want to use this tragedy as an excuse to cause problems to further their own purposes.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Glorious One, if you please.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** General?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. I know of no such threats and if they existed I would know about it. Relief must be the priority—

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One, if you please.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Yes, Prime Minister?

 **Prime Minister:** Thank You Glorious One. I wonder if the General would think it prudent to guard against any potential unrest due to this greatly upsetting tragedy.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** General?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. I think preparing against unrest would be a waste of resources that would be better used—

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Prime Minister?

 **Prime Minister:** Thank you, Glorious One. While I hold the General in high esteem, this servant of the Glorious One must respectfully disagree. The Empire must always do what is prudent and guard against any threat.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Glorious One.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Yes, General?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. I must disagree with _my esteemed_ colleague. There is no demonstrated threat.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Stop. -pause- I tend to agree with the Prime Minister and with the people of the Jade Empire. We must not only use the army to help our people but to guard them against themselves as well. The army will also focus on maintaining security. I am sure you can appropriately balance these priorities, General. I trust my decision is to your satisfaction, General.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes Glorious One. Your wisdom is infinite. I will perform your will.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I trust that this—

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One?

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Yes, Prime Minister.

 **Prime Minister:** Thank you Glorious One. I also humbly ask that the Glorious One will carry out the will of the Glorious One's government and dispatch General Dragon Heart to Phoenix Gate as the most qualified officer in the Army to oversee these high priorities of the Glorious One's government.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** General?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. I do not think that this is necessary. General Shen and Admiral Ze are competent leaders and know Phoenix Gate intimately. I feel that I would be better served organizing things from the Imperial City.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I agree. Your services would be quite valuable here General. I trust this is to your liking Prime Minister.

 **Prime Minister:** Thank you Glorious One. If the Glorious One would permit me to ask a question. Would it serve the Glorious One to have anyone but the most important army officer, in charge of the relief effort? Shouldn't the Glorious One make it clear that this has the highest of priorities? Wouldn't sending the General to command the relief effort make this clear?

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** The care of my people is my highest priority. This should not be questioned. I will continue to make it unquestionable by sending General Dragon Heart to oversee the relief efforts. I trust this is to your likening, General.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. Your wisdom is infinite, Glorious One. I will do as the Glorious One commands. It is this humble servant's judgment, however, that this servant's energies would be better spent here, in the Imperial City, to manage the whole army and let its commanders do the jobs this servant has entrusted them to do.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I thank the General for his service but my judgment stands. The people need to see the highest officer of the army serving them. You will leave to go to Phoenix Gate to oversee my government's relief efforts and to ensure security. Now. You are dismissed.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. Your wisdom is infinite.

The General stands, bows, and leaves and is replaced at the cabinet by a subordinate.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Now to address the details of where the relief supplies are coming from and how they're getting to where they need to go.

The Prime Minister uses hand gestures to impatiently request documents from his staff. General Dragon Heart's replacement is more patient in requesting documents from his staff and one or two approach the cabinet to whisper to him.

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Prime Minister.

 **Prime Minister:** Thank you, Glorious One. As the Glorious One can see—

 **Scene 1.2.02**

There is a training montage of Ming Zhide training both Thousand Petals and Yong Gan set mostly in the forest. The last of this montage is in a forest. Thousand Petals is stalking a deer with a spear. She throws the spear at the deer missing it and the deer bolts. Almost immediately after it bolts, a perfectly placed arrow fells it.

 **Ming Zhide** (yelling from afar) **:** Not good enough.

 **Thousand Petals:** -sighs-

 **Ming Zhide:** Bring the beast here.

Thousand Petals moves to the dying creature. The scene shifts to later in the day with Thousand Petals, Yong Gan, and Ming Zhide sitting around a campfire eating meat. A shadow fox with three tails can be seen watching them if one catches it.

 **Ming Zhide:** Your stalking is progressing nicely but you still need to improve your aim.

 **Thousand Petals:** It would be easier if you taught me how to use a bow.

 **Ming Zhide:** You must first learn to use the spear before you learn to use the bow.

 **Thousand Petals:** Yes, master.

 **Yong Gan** (after kissing Thousand Petals on the cheek) **:** I'm sure you will learn how to hunt.

 **Ming Zhide:** She better. It would not do either of you two any good to starve. And besides, if you can't fell a deer how are you going to defend yourself against those who would attack you?

 **Yong Gan:** Well you are training us how to fight.

 **Ming Zhide:** Not good enough apparently.

 **Thousand Petals:** Besides I don't have to kill attackers in order to protect myself.

 **Ming Zhide:** Not this again. It is often just easiest and cleanest to kill them. What are they to you otherwise?

 **Thousand Petals:** They still have a place in this world and it's not right for me to frivolously take them out of it.

 **Ming Zhide:** You have every right to harm anyone who desires to harm you in any way you can. It is necessary to get what you deserve out of this world.

 **Thousand Petals:** I don't deserve anything. Everything I have is to be treasured (she looks at Yong Gan) and I will be best if I find my place in things and stick to it.

 **Ming Zhide:** This is just childish—

 **Yong Gan:** Hey. Thousand Petals is strong enough to live in this world without trying to be something she's not.

 **Ming Zhide:** Well you are children after all. You've also led sheltered city lives. You're going to need to harden up if you are going to survive out here. Speaking of being childish, I suppose you will insist on carrying that (points at the deer carcass) around with us until it goes bad yet again.

 **Thousand Petals:** Yes. We shouldn't kill anymore then we need to.

 **Ming Zhide:** They're just deer, you should kill as many as benefits you. You waste your strength carrying that around.

 **Yong Gan:** We're not asking you to carry it. It is our strength to waste.

 **Ming Zhide:** At-least it makes things easier for me. _I_ don't have to hunt as much.

 **Thousand Petals:** Then just let us worry about it.

 **Ming Zhide:** Fine. I'm through eating anyways. (stands up). Now it is time for you two to spar.

 **Yong Gan:** But I'm not done—(stops when Ming Zhide glares at her). Yes, Master.

Thousand Petals and Yong Gan stand up and begin sparing.

 **Scene 1.2.03**

The scene is in Phoenix Gate near the burned out portion of the city. There is a line of soldiers guarding the burned out section while civilians mingle on the other side of the line. There are a few tents and a radio transmitter etc. In the background in the rubble there are soldiers doing search and rescue. There is a field hospital nearby. General Dragon Heart is seen giving orders to some people. During the conversation, an airship lands and Colonel Ren Deren exits with a group of soldiers.

 **Wuz Hi:** The relief systems are in place. Are you sure that this is the arraignment you want for security operations?

 **General Dragon Heart:** It is.

 **Wuz Hi:** Forgive me sir, but why are we guarding the peasants. Shouldn't we be guarding against the peasants?

 **General Dragon Heart:** We exist to serve the peasants as well, do we not?

 **Diu Shi:** But the nobles wouldn't attack the peasants. Who are we protecting the peasants from?

 **General Dragon Heart:** The peasants are not all the same thing. It is more likely that they will cause trouble for the nobles but they can also cause trouble for each other. It is our job, as the Imperial Army, to protect the proper order of things. Half of our troops protect the nobles and half protect the peasants. The Glorious One cares about all of Jade Empire's citizens.

 **Wuz Hi:** Would this be what the government prefers?

 **General Dragon Heart:** It is true that the Prime Minister would prefer more protection for the nobility but a good officer does not neglect a numerous though inferior portion of our population. The Prime Minister would be wise to see this but as I am here on his insistence, I will do what is wise for the fool.

 **Diu Shi:** As you say.

General Dragon Heart notices Colonel Ren Deren approaching his position.

 **General Dragon Heart:** You have your orders. Dismissed.

 **Collected Soldiers:** Yes, Sir.

These soldiers exit.

 **General Dragon Heart** (him and Colonel Ren Deren walking up to each other) **:** Ah, Colonel Ren Deren, is it not?

 **Colonel Ren Deren** (bowing) **:** Yes, it is, Sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I've been following your record. You have received high praises for a keen tactical mind and you have an affinity for managing both troops and civilians.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** As you say, Sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I have requested you for this assignment. Serve me well and I might groom you for high command.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** The peasantry was hit hardest by this tragedy and they might blame the outlanders—

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** That would follow, Sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** …and they might in turn place some blame on the nobility due to the closer relationship the outlanders have with the nobility—

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** That would be a shame, Sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** …which could lead some of the peasantry to create problems.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Ahhh….

 **General Dragon Heart:** In order to prevent this and to preserve the natural order, I am instructing you to use your best judgment in keeping the peasantry in line. This tragedy does not need to be compounded.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Yes, Sir. Sir?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Looking over the orders for the relief efforts, I have some concerns.

 **General Dragon Heart:** And what are those?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** You are giving disproportionately more aid to the nobility then to the peasantry.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Of course. The nobility has more to lose and thus they require more aid.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** But they are also in a better position to take care of themselves. The peasantry needs the aid more.

 **General Dragon Heart** (laughing some) **:** So what you are saying is that we should give disproportionately _more_ aid to the peasants.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** It would follow, Sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Colonel. You need to think things through. If we did that then the peasantry would become accustomed to better treatment. This will lead to demands of better treatment and be a treat to the natural order, which the army must uphold.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Ah yes, General. It is so obvious now.

 **General Dragon Heart:** -sighs- It appears that you still have much to learn.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** And I look forward to learning it… General.

 **General Dragon Heart:** You have your task. I am interested to see how you accomplish it. Dismissed.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I will carry out the will of the Emperor and his government. The wisdom of the Glorious One is infinite and the will of the Prime Minister is the will of the people which must be headed, Sir.

 **General Dragon Heart** (as if annoyed and saying the phrase by route) **:** The wisdom of the Glorious One is infinite.

The Colonel departs from the General and an aid follows him.

 **Aid:** It would appear that the General is not on our side.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** It would appear not.

 **Aid:** What are you going to do?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Why follow my orders of course?

 **Aid:** Sir?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Don't worry. I will do enough to convince the army I am on board with their priorities. It is not time yet to defect. But I want you to spread rumors that the army is giving vastly more relief to the nobility then the peasantry… and that the nobility will seek to help the outlanders weather the scrutiny and scorn that they deserve for this.

 **Aid:** Will this be enough?

The pair stop.

-pause-

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Yes. Yes it will. Given the shifts in power and wealth towards the nobility from the already impoverished peasants during the leadership of Fan Si-Wei, and given this tragedy, these rumors will be the seed that will grow into the tree of rebellion. It will serve us well, friend.

 **Aid:** So it is a good thing that this tragedy happened.

Ren Deren overlooks the disaster scene.

-pause-

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** The loss of life and the hardships created by it is tragic but in the long run I do think it will do more good than harm. I almost wish I thought of it myself…

 **Aid:** Of course, Sir.

-pause-

The pair continue their walk.

 **Scene 1.2.04**

Thousand Petals, Yong Gan, and Ming Zhide are walking along a dirt path in a forest. Upon them comes a couple with an ox cart laden down with goods. The shadow fox is can be seen watching their progress if one looks close enough.

 **Male Merchant:** Howdy there folks.

Ming Zhide looks… unfriendly to the merchant couple.

 **Thousand Petals:** Hello.

 **Male Merchant:** Any trouble up ahead?

 **Yong Gan:** Why would there be any trouble.

 **Female Merchant:** It's horrible. Ever since the crash in the big city, peasants have been quick to riot. Nobles are scared to go about their business, and we're having a hard time finding customers.

 **Yong Gan:** That's horrible.

 **Male Merchant:** We can't go to the big city while it's in disarray and most towns and villages we try are too distraught to trade much with us but I'm sure things will turn around shortly.

The male caresses the ox.

 **Thousand Petals:** Is there anything we can do to help.

 **Male Merchant:** Lot unless you have some silver to unload.

 **Female Merchant:** Don't pay attention to him. We appreciate the offer but we best be off.

 **Yong Gan:** It was nice meeting you.

 **Male Merchant** (to the ox) **:** Come along Fen, we have miles and miles to go before we sleep.

The Merchants walk off while the shadow follows them.

 **Female Merchant:** humph, Fen. I swear. You like that ox more then you like me.

 **Ming Zhide:** Tell me, student. Would you have charged them if you helped them?

 **Thousand Petals:** It depends on what they requested.

 **Ming Zhide:** Well, it's a better answer then I expected but you're still too kind for your own good.

 **Yong Gan:** If she wasn't, I wouldn't love her.

 **Ming Zhide:** But they did tell us some interesting news.

 **Thousand Petals:** What is that, master?

 **Ming Zhide:** The riots suggest that the Emperor cannot keep order as well as he's used to…

 **Yong Gan:** You're not going to suggest that we take advantage of that, are you?

 **Ming Zhide:** That's exactly what I'm going to suggest.

 **Yong Gan:** How predictable.

 **Ming Zhide:** As are you. With less ability to keep order we can… restock supplies.

 **Yong Gan:** But we don't have any money.

 **Thousand Petals:** She's talking about stealing it, of course.

 **Yong Gan:** I knew that.

 **Ming Zhide:** We are merely ensuring that it is the strong that survive. That is the natural order of things. I would think some Open Palm weaklings like you two would approve.

 **Thousand Petals:** I will not steel supplies unless absolutely necessary and we have enough to survive on for now.

 **Ming Zhide:** I'm only thinking about planning for the future. The countryside is an unpredictable place. We must take what we can, when we can.

 **Thousand Petals:** No. With less of an ability for the authorities to maintain order there are other people who will take advantage of the situation. We must protect the week. This will benefit us in the long run.

 **Ming Zhide:** Such naïveté.

 **Thousand Petals:** Naïve or not, it is the right thing to do and we're doing it.

 **Ming Zhide:** All right, have it your way. I will survive but if you insist on this foolishness you will not.

 **Yong Gan:** Thousand Petals is stronger than you give her credit for. She… We will survive.

The three come out of the forest at the edge of a farm with the farm house in view along the road. There is a group of bandits outnumbering and threatening the farmer's family. There are some supplies stocked near the group. The camera abandons the trio to catch the conversation while the three walk up.

 **Bandit Leader:** This seems a little bit light are you sure you're not holding out on us.

 **Farmer:** We were robed two days ago. We were able to hide this. It is all we have.

 **Bandit Leader:** Then you're having a bad week, ain't ya?

 **Farmer:** Please don't take this. We would help if we could but we won't survive if you take this.

 **Bandit Leader:** Then it sounds like we should put you out of your misery. Right. Now.

 **Farmer:** Please don't. Please take what you can and leave.

Thousand Petals stands before the group gloriously with Yong Gan and Ming Zhide flanking her.

 **Thousand Petals:** You will not touch this family.

The assembled group turns to assess the newcomers.

 **Bandit Leader:** Well… well… well… what do we have here?

The bandits take in the trio.

-pause-

 **Bandit Leader:** Young women should know enough not to wander the countryside without… escort. And look. The sisters brought their dear sweet mother. We will kill this family and allow you to watch, then we'll kill you as punishment for challenging us. Or, maybe put two of you to… better use. I swear. Women these days—

 **Thousand Petals:** I say again. You will leave this family alone and you will leave this place. This is your last warning.

The bandits break out in laughter.

 **Bandit Leader:** You presume to threaten us? That's hilarious—

 **Thousand Petals:** I am being serious. You lay a finger on one of these poor folk and you will live to regret it.

 **Bandit Leader:** Is that so? Well then? What do you think of this? Egun!

One of the bandits draws a finger along one of the faces of the children.

 **Thousand Petals:** All right. I warned you.

Fight scene ensues. Ming Zhide doesn't attack but dispatches anyone who attacks her most quickly and impressively. The bandits soon learn not to mess with her. Despite being massively outnumbered, Thousand Petals and Yong Gan, take care of the bandits. As soon as one gets close to the famer's family, one of the two protect them. Once they've had enough the bandit leader calls for a retreat.

 **Bandit Leader:** This pitiful family isn't worth it. Keep your meager supplies.

 **Thousand Petals:** Leave your baggage here and I'll let you walk away.

 **Bandit Leader:** What? But how are we to survive.

 **Thousand Petals:** You'll find a way, now leave.

 **Bandit Leader:** You can't do this to us.

 **Yong Gan:** Yes she very well can. She's giving you a better chance then you were giving this family.

 **Bandit Leader** (to his gang after eyeing the family) **:** Okay. Do as she says.

The bandits leave their gear and scamper off. Ming Zhide should be seen whispering to one of the bandits in the background. It should be non-obvious.

 **Farmer:** Thank you. All of you. You have saved us.

Thousand Petals and Yong Gan bow to the family.

 **Farmer's wife:** What are you going to do with the bandits gear?

 **Thousand Petals:** It is yours.

 **Farmer's wife:** No, we couldn't take all of that. That's much too generous.

 **Thousand Petals:** You were robed two days ago and we have sufficient supplies. You need it more than we do.

 **Ming Zhide:** At-least take some of it.

 **Thousand Petals:** No. This family needs it more than us. It is theirs.

 **Farmer:** Thank you, young hero. But please, accept our hospitality. All of you. You must be tired from your journey.

Thousand Petals bows to the family again.

 **Thousand Petals:** Okay. We will gladly stay the night.

 **Farmer:** Children pack up the supplies and the bandits' gear. Wife, see to the dinner, we need a feast. I will see to our guests.

 **Ming Zhide:** If you will allow us a moment.

 **Farmer's wife:** Of course. Take your time. Come along husband.

The farmer's family exits.

 **Ming Zhide:** It would have been wise to kill them.

 **Yong Gan:** Who, the family?

 **Ming Zhide:** Not them, idiot child. The bandits. You let them run off. And desperate too.

 **Thousand Petals:** I will not kill unless absolutely necessary.

 **Ming Zhide:** They will just cause trouble for other people. You would be helping both yourself and the others you seek to help, by killing them.

 **Thousand Petals:** They make their own decisions. I am not responsible for them.

 **Ming Zhide:** You should have taken the offer of the bandits gear at-least.

 **Yong Gan:** You heard, Thousand Petals. This family needs those supplies more.

 **Ming Zhide:** -sigh- Your chances of survival would be higher if you accepted the way of the Closed Fist.

 **Thousand Petals:** But then the chances of survival of those we encounter would be lower.

 **Ming Zhide:** That is not your concern! Anyways, your fighting could be better—

 **Yong Gan:** I can't believe this! We—

 **Thousand Petals** (bowing to Ming Zhide) **:** We would be honored for any more you can teach us, Master.

 **Ming Zhide:** Yes you will. Come I still have much to teach you.

The three walk off.

-pause-

 **Ming Zhide:** I _still_ have _much_ to teach you.

 **Scene 1.2.05**

The Prime Minister is walking the halls of the Palace talking with a couple of advisors. The Emperor approaches.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Prime Minister.

The other three bow.

 **Prime Minister:** Yes, Glorious One?

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** It seems that you were right to be worried about stability.

 **Prime Minister** : As you say, Glorious One, though this servant should inform the Glorious One that the situation is not as die as the reports would make it seem.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Really?

 **Prime Minister:** Yes of course, Glorious One. The Phoenix Gate tragedy has inflamed some nationalistic sentiment amongst the peasants is all.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** So they still support our order?

 **Prime Minister:** Of course they do, Glorious One. They are still loyal to the Glorious One and his government. They merely don't understand how our economy works and how essential outlander investment is to it.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** So these riots are a threat to our economy?

 **Prime Minister:** No, of course not, Glorious One. It would be if the Glorious One's government wasn't handling it but it is.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** So you are handling the situation?

 **Prime Minister:** Yes, Glorious One. This servant and the Glorious One's government is handling the situation but these things take time.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Ah good. It would be upsetting to see these peasants disrupt the natural order. If you are handling things then carry on.

 **Prime Minister:** Yes, Glorious One.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Serve me well, Fan Si-Wei.

 **Prime Minister:** Oh course, Glorious One.

The Emperor exits. The Prime Minister and his advisors continue

 **Prime Minister:** We need to get these riots under control. Hou, send word that the Glorious One's government encourages the army to lift restrictions and to do whatever is necessary to control the riots.

 **Hou Men:** You mean a brutal crackdown.

 **Prime Minister:** I fear it is necessary. We cannot allow these _peasants_ to disrupt commerce in the Jade Empire any longer.

 **Hou Men:** A brutal crackdown in favor of the nobility and the outlanders would likely just fan the flames of nationalism.

 **Prime Minister:** I know that. The brutality is necessary but it won't work by itself. I will introduce legislation into parliament that will offer reforms and make them sound nationalistic.

 **Hou Men:** The nobility won't like that.

 **Prime Minister:** That's why I also will have you let the nobility know through back door channels that these reforms, while they will sound nationalistic, will actually increase the access to outlander financing and culture.

 **Zhang Mimi:** Be careful that they will not jeopardize the Jade Empire.

 **Prime Minister:** Of course. Hou, you have your orders.

 **Hou Men:** Yes. I will take care of them at once, Sir.

Hou Men exits. Prime Minister and Zhang Mimi stop and continue the conversation.

 **Prime Minister:** Zhang, you will also use our agents to calm the nobility.

 **Zhang Mimi:** Of course, Sir.

-pause-

 **Prime Minister:** You also need to draft these bills and, of course, make sure the real effect is to increase my power at the expense of that of the Emperor.

 **Zhang Mimi:** Of course, Sir.

-pause-

 **Prime Minister:** I am greatly concerned about Phoenix Gate.

 **Zhang Mimi:** Well… the tragedy has caused a lot of unforeseen problems. We're doing our best to handle them.

 **Prime Minister:** Your best isn't good enough. My government is losing the support of the peasantry there and the nobility is escaping our grasp as well. It would be a terrible loss to lose Phoenix Gate.

 **Zhang Mimi:** Of course, Sir. We will do better.

 **Prime Minister:** You better. -sighs- I will take care of the peasantry. The relief, these reforms, and plenty of rhetorical platitudes will placate them. But I am deeply concerned about how ineffectual your agents there have been in the wake of this crisis. I expect you to figure out the problems causing this… inefficiency and correct it as well as bringing the nobility back under our control.

 **Zhang Mimi:** I will do as you command, Sir.

 **Prime Minister:** For your own health, do not fail me in this.

 **Zhang Mimi:** Yes, Sir.

The pair part ways.

 **Scene 1.3.01**

Yan Yaodung is meeting with a noble in a village in the countryside. They are in the noble's home.

 **Noble:** It is brave of you to travel these lands at a time like this.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I refuse to let the rabble dictate my activities.

 **Noble:** I wish I had your courage.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Naturally.

-pause-

 **Noble:** What do you think will come of all of this?

 **Yan Yaodung:** I'm sure that Fan Si-Wei will have everything under control soon enough.

 **Noble:** How can you be so sure?

 **Yan Yaodung:** We hear things in Phoenix Gate that don't quite make it out to villages like this.

 **Noble:** Ahh—

 **Yan Yaodung:** I do miss the commerce and bustle of the city but it is important to keep our unity strong.

 **Noble:** For the good of the Jade Empire.

 **Yan Yaodung:** For the good of the Jade Empire.

 **Noble:** We don't have as much security out here as we do in the larger towns and in the cities. I'm still worried. I've increased my security force but that costs money.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Don't worry about it. (more secretively) Don't let anyone else know but I've been hearing through back channels that Fan Si-Wei will pass some laws that, while they appear to be nationalist will actually make it easier for all of us to make more money.

 **Noble:** How well should we trust these rumors?

 **Yan Yaodung:** Oh, Fan Si-Wei won't stab us in the back, after all we paid for him.

laughter

 **Noble:** But you don't think that the Prime Minister will cave to nationalist pressure to get votes.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I'm sure come election time the ability to buy votes will be what's important.

 **Noble:** You're right. I'm glad you braved the countryside to talk to me.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Oh course. When this unpleasantness passes, I hope you remember my bravery and maybe give me preferred treatment for your harvest.

 **Noble:** Yes. Of course. We have to look after one another.

One of Yan Yaodung associates walks up and whispers into Yan Yaodung's ear.

 **Associate #3:** We have received a message from one of your agents.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Excuse me but I should attend to this.

 **Noble:** Oh, no problem. You will still join us for dinner I hope.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I'm looking forward to it. I appreciate your great hospitality.

 **Noble:** It is our pleasure.

 **Yan Yaodung:** The Glorious One and his Government led by Fan Si-Wei are wise in all things.

 **Noble:** The Glorious One is wise in all things.

Yan Yaodung and the associate exit and the camera follows.

 **Associate #3:** We have received a lead on the whereabouts of your fiancé.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Go on.

 **Associate #3:** We have heard from the criminal underground that three woman, with descriptions matching Yong Gan and Thousand Petals, have spent the night in a farmhouse on the outskirts of a village to the southwest.

 **Yan Yaodung:** So her co-worker has corrupted my flower… The factory is not a proper place for a woman much less for my bride. It's not a proper place for a real woman that is. It's good enough for the peasant trash I suppose. Do we have a friendly noble there?

 **Associate #3:** Lord Pang has an estate in the village.

 **Yan Yaodung:** We will make it our next stop and you will shake down these _farmers_ for information.

 **Associate #3:** Yes, Sir but should we travel even farther away Phoenix Gate then we already are.

 **Yan Yaodung:** You question my decisions?

 **Associate #3:** No, Sir but the Prime Minister would want—

 **Yan Yaodung:** _I_ am the Prime Minister's servant and you serve him through serving me. Yong Gan is important to me and we will do as I say. Is that understood?

 **Associate #3:** Understood.

 **Scene 1.3.02**

The scene is in a village recently devastated by riots. Imperial Army troops are shown keeping order and pushing villagers around. Colonel Ren Deren is talking with some aids.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** The soldiers here did some good work. Let's see. -pause- Xian, go to Valley of the Swamp and spread rumors that the Army is planning on evacuating the local nobles and the harvest as soon as the harvest is complete leaving villagers with nothing.

General Dragon Heart enters unnoticed by Ren Deren. Make sure General Dragon Heart couldn't have overheard Ren Deren's instructions.

 **Yin Xian:** As you wish, friend Ren.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Colonel!

Colonel Ren Deren snaps to attentions

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** General!

 **General Dragon Heart:** I'm just stopping by on my way back to Phoenix Gate. They're still having problems. I'm checking on your progress and you seem to have handled things here effectively.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Thank you, sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** But could you not be so harsh with the peasants. We wouldn't want to give the impression that the Glorious One isn't interested in their well-being or that they're being punished.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** The Glorious One's government's instructions were quite clear.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Don't trust Fan Si-Wei quite so automatically. He's shown himself to be corrupt in the past and he looks out for his own good above all else. He is not a friend of harmony.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Should I disobey orders, Sir?

 **General Dragon Heart:** No. Of course not. That isn't in line with harmony either. Figure out how to obey your orders in a way that reflects positively on the Glorious One. You are a senior officer. That is your job.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Understood, Sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I am due in Phoenix Gate but take a squad to Mangrove Cove to maintain order. There are reports of a disturbance there.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Yes, Sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** We don't have any more information than that. Dismissed Colonel.

 **Colonel Ren Deren** (shouting) **:** Fire Squad, to the Revolting Cockroach on the double.

Colonel Ren Deren and some other soldiers exist while General Dragon Heart shakes his head. Yin Xian stays behind.

 **Scene 1.3.03**

This shows Colonel Ren Deren observing soldiers boarding an airship that bears some resemblance to a cockroach. Ren Deren is the last to board and looks out over the scenery, as the airship flies, out the open door. The cockroach takes off when the Colonel bangs on the side (inside, of course) of the airship. Jade Empire airships at this time are made of more sturdy construction then they were in the video game including metal airframes. The cockroach flies across the countryside and lands just outside another village after a short trip.

Colonel Ren Deren exits and the squad follows. Ren Deren speaks as he is exiting.

 **Colonel Ren Deren** : All right men, listen up. These villagers insult the Jade Empire and our glorious Emperor. They would have us have anarchy and as soldiers of the Glorious One's Imperial Army it is our duty to punish them for such insubordination. We do what we do here today for the glory of the Empire.

 **Soldiers:** -chears-

The squad follows Colonel Ren Deren into the village where a small number of villagers are holding a peaceful demonstration against outlanders and for the autonomy of the Jade Empire. The squad deals with the demonstrators and bystanders roughly and without concern or discrimination.

 **Colonel Ren Deren** (shouting out to the village) **:** People of Mangrove Cove your rebellion is at an end. By order of the Glorious One, Emperor of all of the Jade Empire, Moon Hai, you traitors are to surrender and to resubmit to Imperial rule. The Imperial Army has been authorized to do what is necessary to cow you dogs. Furthermore we will enjoy doing so. The price of rebellion in the Jade Empire is high. You need to be adequately punished for refusing the will of the Glorious One and of his Imperial Army. You peasant trash need to learn your place.

The rest of the scene is more of the soldiers indiscriminately punishing the peasants of the village as the Ren Deren looks on sternly.

 **Scene 1.3.04**

Thousand Petals, Yong Gan, and Ming Zhide are wet and huddled together outside of the rain under an awning. Planet Eclipse and his entourage walk up on horseback. Planet Eclipse stops the procession and gets off his horse to greet the three.

 **Planet Eclipse:** You're not from around here are you?

 **Yong Gan:** No.

 **Planet Eclipse:** It's dangerous to travel in times like this. Is there anything that we can do for you?

 **Yong Gan:** Unless you can get us out of this rain.

Ming Zhide clears her throat.

 **Thousand Petals:** We appreciate the offer but we should be moving on.

 **Planet Eclipse:** That's a shame. What has you on the run anyways, if you don't mind me asking?

 **Yong Gan:** We had to leave our home.

 **Thousand Petals:** There were people back from where we come from who would make life difficult for us.

Thousand Petals lifts up her hand which Yong Gan is holding. Planet Eclipse notices.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Ahh… I see. It's good to see young love. Are you sure I can't do anything for you. My estate is just a little ways ahead.

 **Thousand Petals:** I am sure but thank you for your offer.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I sympathize with the peasants. Fan Si-Wei's government has been running them into the ground for some time now.

 **Ming Zhide:** As he should but more importantly you should be taking advantage of it.

 **Planet Eclipse:** The Empire… This Empire could do with a little bit more sympathy from the nobility.

 **Yong Gan:** I couldn't agree more.

 **Ming Zhide:** I couldn't agree less. Such _sympathy_ only breeds weakness. The Empire needs to be strong to preserve itself from the outlander menace.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I am concerned about the outlanders as well but for the Empire to abandon the principle of harmony in order to survive would also be a destruction.

 **Ming Zhide:** Oh you Open Palm types just coddle weakness and it will be the end of all of us. Survival is more important than abstractions such as harmony. Only the Closed Fist will ensure strength and survival in the long run.

 **Thousand Petals:** We're not going to settle this debate today and it is too wet out for such arguing.

 **Planet Eclipse:** -laughs- Well said.

 **Yong Gan:** Forgive me, sir, but you are a member of the nobility correct.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I am.

 **Yong Gan:** May I ask what you are doing during these… interesting times.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I don't know what I should do. I would alienate myself from the rest of the nobility if I speak out in favor of the peasants but I do think our society could use some change in direction. I am concerned about outlander influence but I'm also weary of isolation as well. It is difficult.

 **Ming Zhide:** It is _not_ difficult. You're misguided compassion makes it difficult. The best way to fend of both would be with a strong society. Codling the peasants is the worst thing for them and for you. Encourage them to be strong and they will make you strong. Encourage them to be week and they will make you week.

 **Planet Eclipse:** How can someone without enough rice to eat become strong?

 **Ming Zhide:** If they do not have enough rice they will die but the survivors of that struggle will be strong and able to defend the Empire. If they become dependent on the help of others, they cannot help defend us at all.

 **Planet Eclipse:** It would… not be right for me to allow such widespread death.

 **Ming Zhide:** Then you will kill us all.

 **Planet Eclipse:** We shall see.

 **Ming Zhide:** We shall indeed but I tire once again of this pointless discussion. For you two (referring to Thousand Petals and Yong Gan) harsh reality will be your teacher here, if you survive. We should leave soon for Lu De Jintou. I'll go make us ready. When your tire of this… _conversation…_ we will set out.

Ming Zhide exists.

 **Planet Eclipse:** What interesting company you keep.

 **Thousand Petals:** She has plenty of wisdom and skill to teach.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I'm sure she does.

 **Thousand Petals:** We would not have been able to survive this far without her guidance.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Ah, then I should be grateful for that.

 **Yong Gan:** You're grateful that we survived?

 **Planet Eclipse:** I don't like to see anyone perish in their prime.

 **Thousand Petals:** Then your path seems clear to me.

 **Planet Eclipse:** And what path would that be, young lady?

 **Thousand Petals:** You must see what you can do, as a noble, to benefit the peasantry.

 **Planet Eclipse:** You are right. Losing the esteem of the other nobles would be a small price to pay if I can improve some of the less fortunate lives.

 **Yong Gan:** And how will you do that, if you don't mind me asking?

 **Planet Eclipse:** Let's see. I have wealth but my status comes more from my lineage then my wealth. I cannot make much of a difference If I become impoverished myself trying to help the peasants. I think I will speak out in favor of the peasantry. It would do good to see a noble doing it. I may lose some friends but I also know other nobles who would support me even if in secret. Sometimes because they share my concern and sometimes because they are more fearful of the outlanders then of the peasants. I will do what I can but I fear, it won't be enough.

 **Thousand Petals:** No single person has ever been able to do enough by themselves to change the course of the Jade Empire. What you can do will benefit people, I am sure. Whether it changes society or not is up to others.

 **Planet Eclipse:** -laughs- Once again you speak truth. I thank you for this conversation.

 **Thousand Petals:** We should be on our way.

Thousand Petals and Yong Gan turn to leave.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Wait! I never got your names.

 **Thousand Petals:** You never did. I wish you the best success.

Thousand Petals and Yong Gan bow to Planet Eclipse and then exit.

 **Scene 1.3.05**

This scene is in a tent, in a temporary military camp, on the outskirts of a village. It is raining. Yan Yaodung is present with a couple of other people with one of them listening to the radio.

 **Wux Iandian** (communicating by radio) **:** Yes… uh-huh… got it… well thank you. You're service to the Glorious One has been most valuable. (to Yan Yaodung) Sir you're going to want to know this.

Yan Yaodung walks over to Wux Iandian.

 **Yan Yaodung:** What is it, Wux?

 **Wux Iandian:** One of our field agents has reported that Yong Gan will be arriving in Lu De Jintou shortly.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Excellent. I can finally rescue my flower from that corruption. I must make preparations.

Yan Yaodung exits the tent and the camera follows. He makes his way through the military camp to a large guarded tent.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I wish to speak with Colonel Ren.

One guard responds while the other pokes his head into the tent.

 **Guard #1:** Wait a moment.

-pause-

The other guard returns to his postion.

 **Guard #2:** You may enter.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** What is it, Yaodung?

 **Yan Yaodung:** Thank you for your hospitality, sir—

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Don't thank me, the government ordered it. I don't want you here.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Thank you for it anyway. I have to do something for Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei and I require… muscle.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** You want me to give you some soldiers, you mean.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Yes, if that isn't too much to ask.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** If you hadn't noticed there is a rebellion going on. The Army can't afford to loan men out for these… personal quests.

 **Yan Yaodung:** It isn't a personal request. It is a request from the Prime Minister.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Can I see this request?

 **Yan Yaodung:** It just came in over my radio. I can get some verification but it would take time.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Then come back when you have verification.

 **Yan Yaodung:** This is a pressing matter of the Glorious One's government. -pasue- To wait for verification would take too long.

Colonel Ren Deren considers Yan Yaodung.

-pause-

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** You're asking me to _loan_ you some Imperial Army soldiers on your good faith.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Yes.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** You're good faith isn't worth much.

 **Yan Yaodung:** My money is worth even more.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Please, give me a break. (the Colonel once again considers Yan Yaodung) Although, you do have something I could use.

 **Yan Yaodung:** What would that be, Sir?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Information on some of your noble friends.

 **Yan Yaodung:** What sort of information? Why would you want that?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Just to secure the peace of the Jade Empire of course. This rebellion will pass and who knows where the next threat will come from.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I suppose I could give you some information. As long as it is used in the best interest of the Jade Empire and the Glorious One's government, of course.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Of, course. I think we can work something out.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I could also use… a diversion… in Lu De Jintou in 20 hours.

 **Colonel Ren Deren** (in disbelief) **:** So now you want a military action?

 **Yan Yaodung:** It would serve the purposes of Fan Si-Wei and I could provide more information.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** It would have to be much more detailed information.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Of course. Anything to help the army.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Then I think we can work something out. I will not be in Lu De Jintou personally, of course. I'll assign you some men and I'll be in touch.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I'm glad we have this understanding. May the will of the Emperor prevail.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** May the will of the Emperor prevail.

Yan Yaodung exits and the camera follows.

 **Scene 1.3.06**

During this scene there will be a diversion in the background. The diversion begins at the appropriate instruction. The diversion is described below. The diversion continues through the end of the movie.

-diversion begin- The sound of a few airships landing can be heard in the background. This sound should be unmistakable without overwhelming the primary scene. Once they land the sound of troops moving can be heard. These troops move to terrify and assault the villagers and their property. The following speech can be heard in the background or at-least that there's a speech can be heard in the background. When the fight during the primary scene spills out onto the streets, the diversion happens around it.

 **Diversion Speech:** People of Lu De Jintou! The Imperial Army has been made aware that rebels who would defy and insult the Glorious One, Emperor Moon Hai, are sheltering in your village! Furthermore it has been learned that your village has been providing these rebels aid! The Jade Empire cannot tolerate such insubordination! In accordance with our duties to defend the Empire from all threats, outlander and inlander, The Glorious One's Imperial Army will ferret out these vile rebels and find suitable discouragements for your town! Resist and you will be killed! -diversion end-

The scene starts by showing Thousand Petals entering a shack on the outskirts of the village of Lu De Jintou. She is shocked by what she witnesses. Ming Zhide is talking on a radio.

 **Ming Zhide:** We have arrived in Lu De Jintou a little while ago.

 **Yan Yaodung** (over the radio) **:** Roger that. Do you have your charge?

 **Ming Zhide:** Affirmative, Yong Gan is with us.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Excellent. We are in route to collect her. Yan out.

 **Thousand Petals** (rather angry) **:** What the hell was that!?

Ming Zhide calmly stands and addresses Thousand Petals.

 **Ming Zhide:** Ahh, Thousand Petals.

The diversion begins.

 **Ming Zhide:** It's a shame you had to see that.

 **Thousand Petals:** Was that Yan Yaodung? Why are you talking with him? Are you turning Gan over to him? Why are you doing this?

 **Ming Zhide:** Poor, naïve Petals. I was never on your side. I tried to get you on my side but you refused to learn the way of the Closed Fist and instead insisted on that insipid Open Palm. I never cared about your love; I only cared about getting a warrior who would succeed me in my quest.

 **Thousand Petals:** And you're going to ruin our lives for this? After what we've done… What's going to happen to Gan?

 **Ming Zhide:** Oh, I think Yan won't be happy with his fiancé. I shudder to think about what will happen to her. I need a warrior and the only way I can get one is if I force you to fight for what you want.

 **Thousand Petals:** I don't want to fight you master.

 **Ming Zhide:** Of course you don't. Because you are week and soft. But the only way you will save your love is if you kill me.

 **Thousand Petals:** I will defeat you but I will not kill you.

These two, by now, are obviously getting ready to fight.

 **Ming Zhide:** But you must. If you are to defeat me you must embrace the Closed Fist.

 **Thousand Petals:** I will defeat you, I will save our love, and I will keep to the Open Palm in doing so.

 **Ming Zhide:** Imposable.

The two start fighting. They start the fight in the shack destroying the communications equipment in the process. At one point one of them slams the other through a wall having the fight spill out onto the street where Imperial Army soldiers are wrecking the town. The two improvise weapons from the rubble of the town. After a long fight sequence, the fight ends with Ming Zhide mortally wounding Thousand Petals. Yong Gan shows up in the scene just in time to see her love get killed. Before the killing stroke, the diversion becomes soundless but still occurs visually.

Ming Zhide is standing over Thousand Petals.

 **Ming Zhide:** You weren't good enough.

 **Yong Gan:** What did you do?!

 **Ming Zhide:** I killed her.

 **Yong Gan:** Why?

Yong Gan drops to the ground and cradles Thousand Petals' head in her lap.

 **Ming Shide:** Why? Because it serves my interests, of course.

 **Yong Gan:** what…

 **Ming Shide** (while walking away): Oh and Yan Yaodung will arrive any moment to collect you so if you don't want to see your fiancé again, and a reunion would be painful for you, then you should leave, quickly. If you can pull yourself away from your dead lover that is.

Ming Shide exits

 **Yong Gan:** Petals? Petals, speak to me.

 **Thousand Petals** (after coughing up some blood): Gan?

 **Young Gan:** No… no… this can't be…

 **Thousand Petals:** Gan. I don't want to leave you…

 **Young Gan:** I love you.

 **Thousand Petals:** I love (more blood is coughed up) you too, Gan.

 **Young Gan:** Why did she do this?

 **Thousand Petals:** I don't know. Listen. She betrayed us. I couldn't beat her. She told me to use the Closed Fist. I wouldn't.

 **Yang Gan:** No, pettals…

 **Thousand Petals:** It wasn't that. If I used the closed fist to beat her you would have lost the woman you loved.

 **Yang Gan:** I'm still losing the woman I love.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm sorry. I don't want this. It hurts so much. (she is getting weaker). I love you. I will always love you. You can't give into her evilness. You can't do to others what she's done to you. She wins that way.

 **Yang Gan:** I don't want to win, I just want you.

 **Thousand Petals** (very weak now) **:** You can win. You won't have me…

 **Yang Gan** (softly) **:** no…

 **Thousand Petals:** but you can win. You have to stay true to yourself, true to us. Stay true to us and our love will win.

Thousand Petals dies. There is a fade out over the last line of the movie the diversion soundlessly happening in the background.

 **Yang Gan** : Petals… Petals… don't die… please don't die… I need you… Petals…

-CUT TO CREDITS-

The end of credits scene is soundless except for the voiceover. Yan Yaodung is standing and observing two soldiers pulling Yong Gan away from the lifeless body of Thousand Petals and dragging her away. Yong Gan is devastated.

 **Sir Roderick Ponce Von Fontlebottom the Magnificent Bastard:** Percival, a Towel.


	3. 2: Jade Empire, Water

**Jade Empire:** Water

 **Characters:**

 **Yong Gan:** Woman, 20s, betrothed to Yan Yaodung to pay off her family's debt, tried to escape arraigned marriage but was betrayed by Ming Zhide, the lover of the late Thousand Petals.

 **Thousand Petals:** Woman, early 20s, dead, killed by Ming Zhide, lover of Yong Gan in life, the more conventionally beautiful of the pair, is a ghost now

 **Ming Zhide:** Member of an order of warrior monks fading from existence, aged woman. Secretive and silently powerful.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Noble man, upper 20s, betrothed to Yong Gan for settlement of Yong Gan's family debts, member of secret police

 **Sun Li:** Long dead general of the Imperial Army and "Emperor" for a very short period of time. Committed genocide against the Spirit Monks and as penance has, along with his brother, taken up their duties in helping the dead reach Dirge so that they can get on with their (next) lives. Looks like he's a ghost.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Aged member of the Moon dynasty which followed the Sun dynasty. A bit naïve but committed to good governance and maintaining traditional order.

 **Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei:** Leader of parliament and skillful politician. Claims to rule for the benefit of the people while secretly serving the interests of the nobility. Uses every means available to a corrupt politician to get his way.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Head of the Imperial Army. Is loyal to the Emperor and tradition. Very Confucian.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** A colonel in the Imperial Army who is a quite skilled tactician and politician. He takes every opportunity to further his unknown ends.

 **Lord Planet Eclipse:** Member of the nobility who can trace his lineage to both the Sun and the Moon dynasties. Is disillusioned with the policies of the Empire.

 **Mom:** Yong Gan's mother.

 **Dad:** Yon Gan's father.

 **Advisor #1:** How many generic advisors does the Prime Minister have?

 **Advisor #2:** Unless casting casts some advisors from the last movie he must also go through them pretty quickly.

 **Advisor #3:** Do they even have names in this movie?

 **Advisor #4:** Yet another one.

 **Butler:** A servant in Yan Yaodung's home. May be guilty of murder but that's a different story.

 **Soldier #1:** A grunt in the Imperial Army.

 **Soldier #2:** A grunt that maybe shouldn't be in the Imperial Army.

 **The Glorious One's Herald:** Also manages to get a line in this movie too.

 **Attendant:** An attendant at a wedding.

 **Sycophant:** A guest at a wedding.

 **Various Extras:** I hear that Walmart sells them 13 to the dozen!

 **Sir Roderick Ponce Von Fontlebottom the Magnificent Bastard:** John Cleese

 **Scene 2.1.01**

The overture is accompanied by following Yong Gan being escorted along forest paths by Ming Zhide. There should be a walking effect and the picture should not be entirely clear. The opaqueness is due to being a ghost reliving a memory from life and being confused by it.

An ethereal Sun Li materializes in front of the camera at the end of the overture. He appears as a ghost like how ghosts appear in the game except perhaps a bit more detailed rather than creepily just having that one lung. The camera pans out to show an ethereal Thousand Petals also a ghost melancholy and confused about what's going on. In the rest of these movies, both characters are shown as ghosts.

They should be visible in the spirit realm, similar to what the player character saw during the parts of the video game where the player character was dead.

 **Sun Li:** You have been wandering.

 **Thousand Petals:** Yes, but… Gan..

 **Sun Li:** She still loves you.

 **Thousand Petals:** I still love her. Why can't I reach her?

 **Sun Li:** You are departed. Your love has not.

 **Thousand Petals:** So, it's true? That nightmare…

 **Sun Li:** It was no nightmare.

 **Thousand Petals:** And the wedding?

 **Sun Li:** Without you, Yong Gan will proceed with her wedding.

 **Thousand Petals:** That will be like a living death for her.

 **Sun Li:** Don't be so dramatic.

-pause-

 **Sun Li:** You don't want to see her married to Yan Yaodung?

 **Thousand Petals:** No… I still love her.

 **Sun Li:** Then you have unfinished business.

 **Thousand Petals:** But… how can we be together again… she would have to die… I don't want that for her…

 **Sun Li:** You can never be together again. You will wonder this world until you finish your business and then you will return to the Great Wheel.

 **Thousand Petals:** So it is over?

 **Sun Li:** For you and her but you have many lives ahead of you.

 **Thousand Petals:** But, Yong Gan?

 **Sun Li:** If you never finish your business in this world, you will go insane.

 **Thousand Petals:** What?

 **Sun Li:** I have been tasked by the Dragon of Decay of helping lost souls find their way to Dirge and the Great Wheel. Souls that still have unfinished business from their life don't hear the call of the Dragon of Decay and cannot find their own way to Dirge. Sometimes they finish their business and return themselves to the Great Wheel. Sometimes they need guidance. I am here to help you.

 **Thousand Petals:** If I cannot be with Gan again, what unfinished business do I have? Revenge?

 **Sun Li:** You are more focused on Yong Gan then on those who betrayed her. It may be best to start there.

 **Thousand Petals:** How?

 **Sun Li:** I will help to show you. But first there are things you need to learn. Starting with actually interacting with the world and not this memory dream. I need to teach you how to see the world for what it is and how to interact with it.

 **Scene 2.1.02**

In a sitting room in Yan Yaodung's home, Yong Gan is sitting and looking very uncomfortable. Her parents are standing berating her. The three, when speaking with each other, speak in sub-titled Tho-Phan.

 **Mom:** Don't you care about us at all, daughter?

 **Yong Gan:** Of course I do…

 **Mom:** It doesn't seem that way to me.

 **Dad:** You're actions betray that you do not care about your family responsibilities.

 **Yong Gan:** The Thousands said they would help you.

 **Mom:** Some help.

 **Dad:** They would have hid us away. It would have been too shameful.

 **Mom:** Thank the Emperor that Yan Yaodung found you when he did.

 **Dad:** It saved all of us, including yourself.

 **Mom:** A grown woman your age doing something so foolish as running away.

 **Yong Gan:** Don't you love me.

Yong Gan's mother sits next to her and puts her arm around her shoulders.

 **Mom:** Of course we love you daughter.

 **Dad:** It is you who do not love us.

 **Yong Gan:** I don't not love you.

 **Mom:** We know how you felt about Thousand Petals—

 **Dad:** So shameful…

 **Mom:** But that's not how a woman behaves. We cannot have what we want from life. We have to take what we are given.

 **Dad:** We raised you to be better than this.

 **Yong Gan:** So when you got into more debt then you could manage, that was taking what you were given?

Yong Gan's mother acts appalled.

 **Dad:** Such disrespect!

 **Yong Gan:** I'm sorry dad…

 **Dad:** -grunts-

 **Mom:** We know you didn't mean that, daughter. We shall expect no more foolishness from you. It is time to be a woman.

 **Yong Gan:** With Yaodung.

 **Dad** (in correcting Yong Gan) **:** With Yan.

 **Mom:** You will grow to be fond of him over time. It won't be a bad life. This home isn't so bad is it?

 **Yong Gan:** It's not the home, it's who occupies it.

 **Mom:** Don't be like that. Make the most of it.

 **Dad:** Besides it is your duty.

 **Yong Gan:** What about the duty to love?

 **Dad:** There is no such thing.

 **Mom:** You will learn to love Yan Yaodung. It will take time but you need to think about how your actions affect other people who you love, like us. You do love us don't you?

 **Yong Gan:** Yeah…

 **Mom:** And you want us to be happy and prosperous, right?

 **Yong Gan:** Yeah…

 **Mom:** So you'll be a good wife for Yan Yaodung, right?

 **Yong Gan:** What choice do I have?

 **Dad:** That's the smartest thing you've said all day.

 **Mom:** We love you daughter. Just as you want what is best for us, we want what is best for you. Yan Yaodung satisfies both.

 **Dad:** And it is time to stop being a foolish girl and to become a dutiful woman.

There is a lengthy pause. Yong Gan is still uncomfortable and her parents are still distraught. The silence is broken by the entry of Yan Yaodung. All speak English (or whatever the main language in the Jade Empire is that sounds exactly like English in the games) now.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Greetings, Mr. and Mrs. Yong.

Yong Gan's parents bow to Yan Yaodung and he bows back.

 **Mom:** Hello.

 **Dad:** Hi.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I'm so glad that your daughter is safe.

 **Mom:** I hope she did not cause you too much distress, honored one.

 **Dad:** I am sure she will not be insubordinate again.

 **Yan Yaodung.** Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Yong. I don't blame Gan for what she did. I'm sure it was just Thousand Petals corrupting her. I don't know where young Thousand would get such ideas but she won't be bothering your daughter any more, now will she?

 **Mom:** It's a shame about her demise—

 **Dad:** The fool got what she deserved.

-pause-

 **Mom:** …maybe it _is_ for the better.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Regardless, that deviant is out of Gan's life and I'm just glad I have my flower back.

 **Mom:** We are all glad she is safe now.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I'm sure the two of you would want to get home after such a trying ordeal.

 **Mom:** We thank you for your graciousness as always.

 **Dad:** Many apologies for our daughter's behavior.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Think nothing of it. I look forward to you joining my family.

Yong Gan's parents exit. Yan Yaodung appears very stern once he is alone with Yong Gan. He takes long strides to Yong Gan and smacks her hard, across her face with the back of his hand.

 **Yong Gan:** Yaodung?

 **Yan Yaodung:** When you address me you will do it with respect.

 **Yong Gan** (bowing to her fiancé) **:** Yes, Yan Yaodung.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Do you know how worried I was? Do you know how many problems looking for you has caused me?

 **Yong Gan** (unable to make eyecontact) **:** I'm sorry, Yan Yaodung.

-pause-

Yan Yaodung sits next to Yong Gan and embraces her. Yong Gan does not return the affection.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I'm sorry. I care about you. You will be my wife and I must keep you safe. You need to trust me to do what is best for you.

 **Yong Gan:** Yes, Yan Yaodung.

 **Yan Yaodung:** What were you even thinking?

 **Yong Gan:** I…

-pause-

 **Yan Yaodung:** It doesn't matter. You're safe again and I will keep you that way. Don't do anything like this again. Okay?

 **Yong Gan:** I won't Yan Yaodung.

Yan Yaodung kisses Yong Gan in the side of her had.

 **Yan Yaodung:** You're a good girl.

 **Yong Gan:** Yes, Yan Yaodung.

 **Yan Yaodung:** You can call me Yaodung.

Yan Yaodung stands up.

 **Yong Gan:** Yes, Yaodung.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I need to do some work but you stay here and be a good girl.

 **Yong Gan:** Yes, Yaodung.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Remember what it means to serve me as my wife.

 **Yong Gan:** Yes, Yaodung.

Yan Yaodung exists. Thousand Petals materializes as a ghost. Yong Gan does not notice her.

 **Thousand Petals:** Gan…

 **Yong Gan:** hmm? (notices the ghost and gets scared) what?

 **Thousand Petals:** Gan, it's me.

 **Yong Gan:** Petals?

 **Thousand Petals:** Yes.

Thousand Petals moves towards Yong Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** But you're…

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm dead.

 **Yong Gan:** Noooo…

Thousand Petals embraces Yong Gan who embraces her back.

 **Yong Gan:** So, now you're haunting me?

 **Thousand Petals:** I can't move on to the next life without finishing something I need to do from this life.

 **Yong Gan:** What do you need to do?

Thousand Petals looks into Yong Gan's eyes for a few moments.

 **Yong Gan** (whispering as if choking on her words) **:** Me?

 **Thousand Petals:** I still love you, Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** Oh great, I got you killed and now I'm keeping you from moving on.

 **Thousand Petals:** No. No, don't think that. You didn't get me killed.

 **Yong Gan:** Yes I did. When I ran away with you… with that witch.

 **Thousand Petals:** No. That was my decision.

 **Yong Gan:** But if I stayed and went through with this horrible wedding…

 **Thousand Petals:** That would just have been a different kind of death.

 **Yong Gan:** I'm sorry I killed you.

Yong Gan falls through Thousand Petals before recovering herself.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm sorry but I'm still learning how to do things but you didn't kill me Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** Maybe, but it feels that way.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm sorry for causing you such pain.

 **Yong Gan** (pained) **:** No…

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** You have nothing to be sorry for.

 **Thousand Petals:** It seems we disagree.

 **Yong Gan:** Yeah…

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** I still love you, Petals.

 **Thousand Petals:** And I still love you, Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** I wish you could move on.

 **Thousand Petals:** I could if you lose your guilt over killing me.

 **Yong Gan:** -whimpers-

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** I don't think I can.

 **Thousand Petals:** Don't worry. I'll help you.

 **Yong Gan:** I have a lot to worry about.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm sorry.

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** I'll see you around.

-pause-

Thousand Petals stands up and walks away from Yong Gan but stays in the room. The camera view fades into the spirit realm. As it does this, Sun Li materializes. Yong Gan is unaware of his presence or of the conversation.

 **Thousand Petals:** This will take some work.

 **Sun Li:** It will.

 **Thousand Petals:** I feel so sorry for Gan…

-pause-

 **Sun Li:** There is more going on than a simple romance. You will learn more in time. You will have to decide how you will finish your business from this life but there is more going on then you are currently aware of.

 **Thousand Petals:** Like what?

 **Sun Li:** All in good time Thousand Petals.

 **Scene 2.1.03**

At the Floating Palace, the Emperor has just finished a cabinet meeting (General Dragon Heart is absent). Moon Hai starts up a conversation with Fan Si-Wei.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I need to congratulate you, Prime Minister. My government's efforts as well as those of the army has restored harmony to my land.

 **Prime Minister:** Of course, Glorious One. This servant thanks you for the Glorious One's praise. This servant knew that the Glorious One's government would get everything under control. Because of the Glorious One's leadership, of course.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** You're selling yourself short Prime Minister. I am just glad that peace reigns once more over my Empire.

 **Prime Minister:** Oh course, Glorious One. Thank you, Glorious One. This servant assures the Glorious One that the Glorious One's government stands by in the unlikelihood of further peasant trouble.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** May harmony never again leave my lands.

 **Prime Minister:** Perish the thought, Glorious One.

The Emperor walks away and the Prime Minister meets with his advisors. They discuss things while walking down some corridors away from the throne room.

 **Prime Minister:** I do share the Glorious One's pleasure at knowing that the peasant trash once again know their place.

 **Advisor #1:** And your initiatives are now law.

 **Prime Minister** (chuckles) **:** Yes. The peasants think they got something from my government out of this. It's funny. If they only knew that the nobility is even better off than they were before the Jewel of the Coast Tragedy.

 **Advisor #2:** Surely your skill is unmatched.

 **Prime Minister:** I am worried about the army. General Dragon Heart is using too many resources rebuilding the countryside. He's wasting the Empire's money.

 **Advisor #1:** Perhaps he thinks that it is the duty of the Empire to support the people.

 **Prime Minister:** The fool. It is the duty of the Empire to support those who purchase support. The peasantry gets as much support as they can afford. You don't just give it out for free.

 **Advisor #3:** But what are you going to do?

The group stops. Not suddenly but naturally.

 **Prime Minister:** The General is too powerful to openly oppose… We can only tie him up with red tape. I will want suggestions from each of you for regulations that will slow or stop this wasteful spending.

 **Advisor #4:** Forgive me, sir, but don't we risk losing the support of parliament if it comes to light that we opposed such help for the people of the Jade Empire?

 **Prime Minister** (laughs) **:** Ahh… Of course we won't lose the support of parliament. Enough members of parliament can be bought off by my real supporters that the support of the peasants doesn't matter. Parliament is not a concern.

 **Advisor #4:** Oh… as your say, sir.

 **Prime Minister:** You all have work to do, so, get going.

The group disperses and the Prime Minister ducks into a corner or other shadowy hidden place. Ming Zhide is waiting to talk with him.

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One this… Glorious One that… thank you, Glorious One… I get so sick of it.

 **Ming Zhide:** Fan?

 **Prime Minister:** Oh, nothing. It's just as we get closer to my triumph I am losing some patience.

 **Ming Zhide:** Your triumph?

 **Prime Minister:** Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. I must thank you Ming.

 **Ming Zhide:** I accept your thanks, Fan.

 **Prime Minister:** That clown Yan Yaodung has actually been doing what I pay him to do ever since he got his fiancé back. Thank you (Fan Si-Wei bows to Ming Zhide) for resolving that situation.

 **Ming Zhide:** I am but your loyal servant, Fan.

 **Prime Minister:** Of course. I don't know what I'm going to do with the fool. I mean, what kind of man can't control his woman.

 **Ming Zhide:** Notice that I've never been any man's woman.

Laughter

 **Ming Zhide:** But he is young and learning. He will get better.

 **Prime Minister:** He better. Ming Zhide:

The two strengthen up.

 **Prime Minister:** You are one of my most proven and perhaps most skilled agents. Your service has been invaluable.

 **Ming Zhide:** Of course, Fan. I will always be loyal to you… as long as your silver doesn't run out that is.

 **Prime Minister:** Like that's going to happen. There are important things happening out west. I would like to increase security as my efforts there come to fruition.

 **Ming Zhide:** And I wish you the best with that.

 **Prime Minister:** I know you like plenty of discretion in your activities but I am thinking I could use your services there.

 **Ming Zhide:** Fan, if you will allow a suggestion.

 **Prime Minister:** Of course, anything from you Ming. You are most wise.

 **Ming Zhide:** Yan Yaodung is not yet married. His fiancé may attempt to run off again. I would think that you would want to keep an eye on her and make sure she knows her place.

 **Prime Minister:** If you think that is necessary, I will send somebody.

 **Ming Zhide:** I think I would be best suited for this job.

 **Prime Minister:** You think this is necessary?

There is a short pause as Ming Zhide convincingly feigns thought.

 **Ming Zhide:** I do. It wouldn't do to have Yan's wench run off again after I returned her to him.

 **Prime Minister:** Very well, I allow you to do this, Ming.

 **Ming Zhide:** She will be the bride that Yan Yaodung deserves. I will see to that.

 **Prime Minister:** I hope security won't be necessary after the wedding. I really don't want to waste your valuable time babysitting Yan.

 **Ming Zhide:** Oh, Yan Yaodung won't be a problem after his wedding. I'm sure.

 **Prime Minister:** I trust in your wisdom, Ming. I wish you success in your service to me.

 **Ming Zhide:** May the celestial bureaucracy cut all read tape that could hinder you from achieving your ambitions.

 **Scene 2.1.04**

The camera does a flyby of town being reconstructed zooming into the biggest tent in a camp outside the town. General Dragon Heart and Lord Planet Eclipse are poring over plans on a table in the center of the tent and other officers are working. Colonel Ren Deren enters the tent.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** General.

 **General Dragon Heart:** So, you've finally arrived Colonel.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Colonel Ren Deren reporting for duty sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Very well. You have your orders.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Sir, if I may…

 **General Dragon Heart:** If you must.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I've been going over the reconstruction plans for Po Cheng—

 **General Dragon Heart:** Have you now?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** And I have some ideas.

 **General Dragon Heart:** -sighs- What are they colonel?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Well, General, I have drawn up some plans for how the town can be altered to better serve the peasants. It wouldn't affect our budget or how much labor is required.

 **General Dragon Heart:** And why would I approve of those Colonel.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** The nobility can take care of themselves but peasants could use a break. We shouldn't miss this opportunity to benefit those in need.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Let me see your plans.

Colonel Ren Deren hands over some papers to the General.

 **General Dragon Heart:** hmm… I see… oh… hmmm… Well, these are interesting. It is good work but misguided. If I were to accept this plan then it would take away some of the privileges the nobility are accustomed to enjoying. We can't have that.

During this conversation, Colonel Ren Deren gets more and more agitated. General Dragon Heart remains relatively calm.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** The nobility already has plenty of privileges. For the benefit that the peasants receive, the cost to the nobles would be worth it. They would hardly notice.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Nobles are, as a rule, better at counting what they have then the peasants are. They would notice. It is not right for us to make arbitrary changes in the order of things.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Then how will things improve? If things do not get better then the Jade Empire will fade into obscurity.

 **General Dragon Heart:** No such thing will ever happen. These traditions have served our Empire for millennia. It is not your place to question them.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** But things have been changing. For years the peasantry have been getting the short end of the stick and the nobles have become more decadent. It is right for us to counter that change.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Are you parroting what these peasant traitors have been saying? The nobility have always had privileges over the peasantry. To take those away would invite anarchy and that would quickly destroy our glorious Empire.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I don't approve of the rebellion but some changes could stave off future discontent.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I would watch your tone. This is becoming dangerously close to insubordination. It is our job to maintain the established order. Is that clear?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** It is clear. It is clear that you're merely a pawn in the corrupt schemes of Fan Se-Wei—

 **General Dragon Heart:** All right Colonel that is enough. I will not tolerate any more of this. I have been patient but—

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** You don't have to show me anymore patience. I will transfer out of your command.

 **General Dragon Heart:** There is no "out of my command" in this army. I am the army. You will no longer be under my direct command but I will ensure that your future postings will wear heavily on you.

 **Colonel Ren Deren** (laughs) **:** I am more resilient then you think, old man. I have had enough of you.

Colonel Ren Deren starts to leave.

 **General Dragon Heart:** To think, I was once considering grooming you to replace me.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Oh, you would be surprised.

Colonel Ren Deren exits.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Your patience was most admirable General.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I have honed my discipline over a lifetime. The Colonel was merely an annoying gnat. Nothing either one of us should fret over.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Your patience is matched by your wisdom.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I am but a humble servant of the Glorious One and the Jade Empire. It is the Emperor that gives me my wisdom.

 **Planet Eclipse:** You speak truth. The Emperor is wise in all things. I'm going to inspect some of the work, if you don't mind.

 **General Dragon Heart:** The Emperor is wise in all things. Very well. I shall be here.

Planet Eclipse exits.

 **Scene 2.1.05**

Colonel Red Deren is meeting with some of his aids out of the way someplace in the same town of Po Cheng. Lord Planet Eclipse interrupts this meeting.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** … so we can still use the Imperial Army recourses for now—

 **Planet Eclipse:** -loudly clears his throat-

 **Colonel Ren Deren** (after turning to look at the interruption) **:** Oh, what do you want?

 **Planet Eclipse:** I am Lord Planet Eclipse

Lord Planet Eclipse bows.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I know who you are. I asked you what you want.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I overheard you talking with General Dragon Heart and I am interested in supporting you.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** And why would you, a noble, want to support me?

 **Planet Eclipse:** Well… during the riots, I spoke out in favor of the peasants. I still support them, I don't like the path that the Empire is on, but I have to be more careful and less outspoken with my support.

-pause-

 **Planet Eclipse:** I've burned some bridges with my positions but I still have noble friends who share my concerns. They are willing to support my efforts in secret. It seems that you want to… change how things are done so that the peasants actually benefit from Imperial action after so many years of Imperial policy that benefits the nobles. I want to help you and can give you financial support if you keep my involvement and those of my friends' secret.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** So friends, we meet a noble who actually gets it. It is so very rare. Well, Lord Planet, my friends and I could make use of whatever resources you want to help us with. We do think that the Empire should exist to support the peasantry, nobles be damned. If you're willing to… help us we will make good use of that help.

Lord Planet Eclipse bows again to Colonel Ren Deren.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Then it seems that we have an agreement. May the people benefit from it.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** May the people benefit from it, friend.

 **Scene 2.2.01**

In a room in Yan Yaodung's home. It should have low levels of light. Yan Yaodung should be in the room brooding. Maybe this is his brooding room.

A knock is heard.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Yes?

A butler opens the door and addresses Yan Yaodung.

 **Butler:** Sir, your guest has arrived.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Send her in at once.

 **Butler:** Right away, Sir.

The butler exits and after some time the door opens and Ming Zhide enters. Yan Yaodung bows to Ming Zhide.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Ah, Ming. To what do I owe the pleasure?

Ming Zhide bows to Yan.

 **Ming Zhide:** Yan Yaodung. The Prime Minister has some concerns regarding you.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I appreciate you coming all of this way for that but you can reassure Fan Si-Wei that he has no reason to worry. I've been quite helpful in recent weeks in settling the situation here in Phoenix Gate. Is he unhappy with my performance?

 **Ming Zhide:** The Prime Minister is happy with your performance since I've found your fiancé for you but you lost her once before and your performance suffered while you looked for her. The Prime Minister is merely concerned about what would happen if you lose her again.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I thank you again, Ming Zhide, for that. I am in your debt but you can inform Fan that he need not be worried about that.

 **Ming Zhide:** I am always willing to help the Prime Minister achieve his goals but his concern still stands. He has sent me to look after her to make sure she does not escape again.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I shall be happy for your company but your services here are unnecessary.

 **Ming Zhide:** Unnecessary or not, I shall provide security for your beloved.

 **Yan Yaodung:** You will be welcome here for as long as you deem necessary. I shall order accommodations be made ready for you. You have been an invaluable friend to me for many years and I treasure that.

 **Ming Zhide:** Because the Prime Minister thinks it important that you maintain focused on his priorities, I will take custody of Yong Gan until the wedding.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Unacceptable. The best place for my flower is in my home.

 **Ming Zhide:** If that is your decision then that is your decision. The Prime Minister will be displeased at it.

 **Yan Yaodung:** There is no reason for him to be. You will be here to watch over Gan allowing me to focus on my work.

 **Ming Zhide:** I am but the Prime Minister's servant as are you. He would be more at ease if I take custody of the woman. But if that is not going to be the case, I would have to deliver this unhappy news.

There is a pause as Yan Yaodung nervously considers his position.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Ah… perhaps I was too hasty. I would be… happy… to see Yong Gan in your good care.

 **Ming Zhide:** Excellent. The Prime Minister will be most pleased.

 **Yan Yaodung:** May we faithfully serve Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei.

 **Ming Zhide:** May we faithfully serve Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei. Shall I collect Yong Gan at the gate to your estate at say… one hour from now?

 **Yan Yaodung:** I shall have her ready then. May I show you out?

 **Ming Zhide:** I know the way.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Very well.

The two exit. The camera view changes to the spirit realm while Thousand Petals and Sun Li fade in.

 **Thousand Petals:** Is this good?

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** I mean I don't trust Ming as far as a tree runs but at-least Gan is no longer living under Yan's roof.

 **Sun Li:** You will see what comes of this.

The pair walk off through Yan Yaodung's home effortlessly passing through walls.

 **Thousand Petals:** I can't understand her motivation though. Why go through the effort to help us elope only to kill me and return Gan back to Yan. All that she told me about wanting to see true love prosper was obviously a lie. Now she returns to take custody of Gan. It all seems very confused.

 **Sun Li:** The plans of people as wise and unscrupulous as Ming Zhide are often not clear until they come to fruition.

 **Thousand Petals:** Why go through all the effort if she was going to kill me all along and what does she now want with Gan? She cared for us only to betray us. Are we getting the nurturing old master she first appeared as or the aged witch I last saw her as?

 **Sun Li:** Ming Zhide and Yan Yaodung are obviously members of the Prime Minister's secret police. Members of a secret police organization, especially high ranking members which Ming Zhide appears to be, are fanatical and can be very dangerous.

 **Thousand Petals:** Then you think that Master Ming will hurt Gan?

 **Sun Li:** I'm just telling you to… be careful when speculating about Ming Zhide's motives. Gan has found herself ensnarled by a dangerous organization.

 **Thousand Petals:** Can you tell me more about this organization.

 **Sun Li:** I know about similar organizations throughout the history of the Jade Empire, stretching back to when I was alive. Their motives are rarely clear to members of the organization much less those outside of it.

 **Thousand Petals:** This is all very confusing.

 **Sun Li:** Undoubtedly it is meant to be so.

 **Thousand Petals:** So what do you know of this organization.

 **Sun Li:** I don't know what to tell you. It doesn't even have a name. They seem to be loyal to the Prime Minister and that is all.

 **Thousand Petals:** Anything could help. Even information about other secret organizations like the one you knew when you were alive.

 **Sun Li** (melancholic) **:** I have seen and been a part of much history that is not commonly known. Emperors are capable of… unnamable horrors.

 **Thousand Petals:** It seems like you regret what you did in life.

 **Sun Li:** There is much to regret. Crimes against the gods are… should be infamous.

 **Thousand Petals:** Crimes against the gods?

 **Sun Li:** Yes. It is the reason for this punishment.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm a punishment for you.

 **Sun Li:** Not you specifically but more of what I do.

 **Thousand Petals:** But you said it yourself. The dead sometimes need a guide to the Great Wheel.

 **Sun Li:** They do but…

-pause-

 **Scene 2.2.02**

This is a flashback to Sun Li's life as told by the video game. It should consist of soundless (except for maybe screaming when the Water Dragon's heart is stolen and the like) moving images over which Sun Li narrates. There can be music.

 **Sun Li:** Towards the end of our lives, my brother, Emperor Sun Hai, and I assaulted a god herself to take her power for our own. We were facing being disposed of our power but that does not justify what we did. Our actions were an arrogant crime against the heavens designed to preserve and enhance our power.

 **Sun Li:** The feuding between us was the cause of our downfall. But as a result of our actions, the souls of the dead were prevented from returning to the Great Wheel and their new lives for 20 years. The use of secret police was both a symptom of and cause of my brother's corruption and one I was willing to use when I become corrupted.

 **Sun Li:** Before our assault on the Water Dragon, who preceded the Dragon of Decay as the shepherd of the dead, an order of Spirit Monks guided lost souls to Dirge, the hidden monastery where the dead returned to the Great Wheel. Through my hand this order became extinct.

 **Scene 2.2.03**

The story returns to the present where we join the Thousand Petals and Sun Li entering a room where they look out a window over Yan Yaodung's shoulder at his estate's main gate. Yan Yaodung (apart from maybe a shudder when they first get near), cannot hear their conversation nor can he tell that they are there.

Outside the window, Yong Gan can be seen being escorted out of Yan Yaodung's home to the main gate. A man carries some luggage as two or three others escort her. Ming Zhide is waiting for her, alone, at the gate. Yong Gan stops short when she recognizes her former and future master and doesn't start moving again until one of her escorts shoves her in the back. The luggage carrier sets down Yong Gan's luggage and after a pause she picks it up. There is some conversation before Ming Zhide and Yong Gan walk off and her escorts walk back towards the home.

 **Sun Li:** As penance for our actions and because the Spirit Monks were no longer around to perform their duties, my brother and I must spend as many years guiding lost souls to Dirge as the total number of years souls were prevented from joining the Great Wheel and starting their new lives.

-pause-

 **Sun Li:** I regret my actions in life and accept my penance. I patiently await the time when I will finally be allowed to return to the Great Wheel.

 **Thousand Petals:** That's… that's a lot to take in—

 **Sun Li:** You need not worry about it. It is my punishment to bear, not yours. But I am aware of the dangers of secret police.

 **Thousand Petals:** So Ming Zhide _is_ a threat?

 **Sun Li:** You shall see what a member of a secret police organization is capable of doing.

-pause-

 **Scene 2.2.04**

This scene is in a dungeon. It is best if it is dark and dank with dirt floors and natural or constructed stone walls. It should be empty. A shackled Yong Gan is being driven forward by Ming Zhide.

 **Ming Zhide:** Stop.

Yong Gan stops. Ming Zhide attaches Yong Gan's shackles to chains connected to a wall. There is a stone bed and an open air toilet.

 **Yong Gan:** Why are you doing this?

 **Ming Zhide:** You still have much to learn.

 **Yong Gan:** What makes you think I want to learn from you?

 **Ming Zhide:** Because it is in your best interests.

 **Yong Gan:** Like I would believe you.

 **Ming Zhide:** Also, you will either learn what I have to teach you or you will die.

 **Yong Gan:** What?

 **Ming Zhide:** Defend yourself.

 **Yong Gan:** What?

Ming Zhide attacks Yong Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** What was that for?

 **Ming Zhide:** You will defend yourself or die.

Ming Zhide attacks Yong Gan again. Yong Gan makes an ineffective attempt to shield herself

 **Yong Gan:** How can I defend myself tied up like this?

 **Ming Zhide:** Figure it out.

This begins a fight sequence in which Ming Zhide attacks Yong Gan while Yong Gan gets better at defending herself and fighting Ming Zhide. She even figures out how to use her restrains as weapons. When she starts doing this, Ming Zhide also uses her restrains as weapons against her. It is a brutal but effective method of instruction. While sparing (not at all gently) they banter. Ming Zhide thoroughly beats Yong Gan.

 **Yong Gan** (very deliberately) **:** What is your point?

 **Ming Zhide:** Your lover was weak. I do not accept such in my students.

 **Yong Gan:** But I don't want to be your student.

 **Ming Zhide:** You don't have a choice in the mater.

-pause in the banter-

 **Yong Gan:** Why did you call Petals week. She was strong.

 **Ming Zhide:** If she was strong she would have killed me instead of being killed by me.

-pause in the banter-

 **Yong Gan:** Why do you need someone strong anyways?

 **Ming Zhide:** Do you think I want a week apprentice? I need someone strong to help me in my work.

 **Yong Gan:** I will never help you and I never asked to be your apprentice.

 **Ming Zhide:** Does it look like I get things by asking for them. I wanted you as my apprentice and so I took you.

 **Yong Gan:** I thought you wanted Petals.

 **Ming Zhide:** Yes you did think that. And if you think I'm being hard on you then you only need to wait.

 **Yong Gan:** You're going to get even worse?

 **Ming Zhide:** Not me, fool, Yan. You may think you have it bad now, especially when you taste what I will feed you, but nothing I will do to you in this… dungeon will compare to the tyranny you will experience under your… husband's heel.

-banter over-

They fight some more in silence before Ming Zhide thoroughly beats Yong Gan.

 **Ming Zhide:** You are still too week.

 **Yong Gan** (lifting up her chains) **:** How did you think things would have gone?

 **Ming Zhide:** Your physical chains don't matter; the only ones that do are the chains in your mind.

 **Yong Gan:** What is that even supposed to mean?

 **Ming Zhide:** You better hope you figure that out.

 **Yong Gan:** I don't know what you expect out of this anyways.

 **Ming Zhide:** I expect _you_ to be a worthy apprentice.

 **Yong Gan:** I won't be your apprentice and I won't do what you want me to.

 **Ming Zhide:** I think you will.

 **Yong Gan:** What do you want me to do?

 **Ming Zhide:** Kill Yan Yaodung.

 **Yong Gan:** What?!

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** I won't do your bidding.

 **Ming Zhide:** Even if you benefit from it.

 **Yong Gan:** No. I refuse to help you.

 **Ming Zhide:** Then you will suffer serving him. I remind you that you will suffer even more under him then you would under me.

 **Yong Gan:** I still won't do it.

 **Ming Zhide:** The earlier you kill him the better off you will be.

 **Yong Gan:** When would that be anyway? Is he going to see me here? He won't like what you've done with _his flower_.

 **Ming Zhide:** Certainty not. He won't see you until your wedding and we'll have you prettied up by then.

 **Yong Gan:** Let me get this straight. You want me to kill my fiancé, one of the most protected nobles in Phoenix Gate, during our wedding?

 **Ming Zhide:** Yes.

 **Yong Gan:** You're crazy!

 **Ming Zhide** (pointing) **:** There is your bed and there is your toilet. You will be fed when I feel like feeding you.

Ming Zhide exits.

 **Yong Gan:** Wait! You can't leave me like this! Ming! Ming!

Exacerbated, Yong Gan sits down on her bed. Thousand Petals materializes and comforts Yong Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** Petals…

 **Thousand Petals:** Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** You saw all of that?

 **Thousand Petals:** I did.

 **Yong Gan:** You… didn't help…

 **Thousand Petals:** If I helped, Ming would have dispersed me and then who knows when I could see you again.

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** I'm glad you're here.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm sorry you're in this situation.

 **Yong Gan:** Yeah… me too…

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** I don't know what to do.

 **Thousand Petals:** Maybe we can figure out a way for you to escape.

Thousand Petals lifts a chain in her hand and feels the weight of it.

 **Yong Gan:** That's no good. If I escape, what happens to my family?

 **Thousand Petals:** -sigh- I just don't want to see you unhappy.

 **Yong Gan:** Then I must disappoint you again. All options are unhappy options.

 **Thousand Petals:** Don't say that. You've never disappointed me.

 **Yong Gan:** Thank you, Petals.

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** What do you think of what Ming Zhide wants me to do?

 **Thousand Petals:** Well… I think killing Yan is out of the question.

 **Yong Gan:** Yeah… and Ming wants me to kill him _at his wedding_.

 **Thousand Petals:** Oh, I have every faith that you could do it—

 **Yong Gan:** And then get immediately killed by his bodyguards.

 **Thousand Petals:** … and survive but it wouldn't be right.

 **Yong Gan:** -sighs- He's a jerk but he doesn't deserve to die just because of that.

 **Thousand Petals:** It's not up to us to decide when people die in any case.

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** So it's escape or go through with the wedding.

 **Thousand Petals:** So it seems.

 **Yong Gan:** Last time escaping didn't go that well—

Thousand Petals cringes.

 **Yong Gan:** Sorry… but If I escape then my parents will suffer.

 **Thousand Petals:** Like you said. Only bad options.

 **Yong Gan:** Yeah… do I escape suffering while making my family suffer or do I free my family from suffering by suffering myself…

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** I'm glad you're here with me.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'll be with you until we figure something out.

 **Scene 2.2.05**

In a town Colonel Ren Deren is fighting with some army soldiers at a rebuilding site. It is a fight sequence and Ren Deren is victorious. He doesn't kill any of the soldiers but he wounds at-least one of them and at-most half of them. He uses fighting tactics that are designed to instill fear. The dialogue begins soon after it is clear that the Colonel is victorious.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** You Imperial soldiers are pathetic.

-pause-

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I will let you live if you do something for me.

 **Soldier #1** (through pain, fatigue, and shame) **:** What would you have us do, traitor?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I will let you live only if you report that the peasants are too unruly to accept the Imperial Army's help.

 **Soldier #1:** Okay, traitor.

Colonel Ren Deren continues to threaten the soldiers with his body language.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Make sure you report only that message and no others. Do you think you morons can handle that?

 **Soldier #1:** We got it. We'll take care of it.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** The only reason why I am letting you pathetic excuses for warriors live is because you are useful to me in this.

 **Soldier #1:** Okay, okay. We got it.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** If I learned that you deviated of failed in this task I will subject you to fates that will make you beg for death.

 **Soldier #1:** I said we got it. We're going.

 **Soldier #2:** Come on, let's just get out of here.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** And I will do worse to your families. And believe me I can find them. Not get out of my sight. You failures are not worthy to be in my presence.

 **Soldier #2:** Let's just go.

The soldiers exit, the able assisting the wounded. Colonel walks away and through the village. Colonel finds Lord Planet Eclipse observing some of the work. The two talk, sometimes walking, sometimes not.

 **Colonel Ren Deren** (completely calm and collected) **:** Ahh, Lord Planet.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Colonel.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Things are going quite well if I do say so myself.

 **Planet Eclipse:** The rebuilding progress is adequate. The Peasantry should benefit nicely.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I am also able to do so most effectively now that I no longer need to report to the Imperial Army.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Official policy is shameful but that is the politics of our age.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Well we are working to change that, firend.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Yes.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** And with the resources that you are able to deliver, what my unit receives from the Imperial Army, and additional supplies we can steal from the Imperial Army, we can make a big difference.

 **Planet Eclipse:** It _is_ nice to see the progress but won't the peasants still see this as the work of the Imperial Army?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Don't worry. We have lots of friends across the Jade Empire. They will make sure that it is known that only my unit, (starts shouting) that only this unit has the strength and courage to do what is truly best for the peasant classes.

 **Various bystanders:** -cheers-

 **Planet Eclipse:** I have been invited to a meeting in Pheonix Gate. I cannot refuse this invitation.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Then go, of course.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I will still do what I can to see that you get supplies.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I would expect no less.

 **Planet Eclipse:** May the peasants prosper.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Remember, in your heart, serve the people.

The two part ways.

 **Scene 2.2.06**

This scene starts in the middle of another sparing session between Ming Zhide and Yong Gan. Two empty bowls should be visible next to Yong Gan's bed. Yong Gan is disheveled and with bruises and scars. As they spar they banter. Yong Gan is fighting better than she did last time.

 **Yong Gan:** These restraints are annoying.

 **Ming Zhide:** That's the point.

 **Yong Gan:** I wish you would let me fight you without them. It keeps the fight from being fair.

 **Ming Zhide:** Of course the fight isn't fair. No fight is fair.

-pause in the banter-

 **Ming Zhide:** It behooves you to set up your fight so that it is in your favor ahead of time. As I have done here.

 **Yong Gan:** I never had the ability to set up this fight.

 **Ming Zhide:** Sometimes that's the way fights are.

 **Yong Gan:** What should I do then?

 **Ming Zhide:** You still must fight your best no matter the situation or who chose the fight.

-short pause in the banter-

 **Ming Zhide:** Or else you die.

-pause in the banter-

 **Yong Gan:** How do I set up my wedding so that the fight will be in my favor if I decide, for some stupid reason, to help you?

 **Ming Zhide:** Helping yourself is a stupid reason? You're even dumber than I thought—

 **Yong Gan:** If I'm so dumb then why do you want me to be your apprentice?

 **Ming Zhide:** You haven't been listing to me. Strength is what I want from you.

-short pause in the banter-

 **Ming Zhide:** Oh and it's too late to set up your wedding so the fight is in your favor. That opportunity left when you decided to elope.

 **Yong Gan:** Which you encouraged.

 **Ming Zhide:** It was still your choice not mine. The best thing for you to do is to learn how to fight with every tool available including every dirty trick, underhanded tactic, and whatever or whoever you can find to help you.

 **Yong Gan:** I'm still not going to do your bidding.

 **Ming Zhide:** But you've been doing it since before I met you.

 **Yong Gan:** What are you talking about?

 **Ming Zhide:** You said it yourself. I encouraged Thousand Petals to get you to elope.

 **Yong Gan:** Stop using her against me!

 **Ming Zhide:** You're still not listing to me. You need to fight with every weapon you got. Like I do.

-pause in the banter-

 **Yong Gan:** I'm still not your tool.

 **Ming Zhide:** You only think that because you're a fool.

 **Yong Gan:** If it wasn't for that airship crash, Thousand Petals wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't be here to do your bidding.

 **Ming Zhide:** How adorable. You think it was an accident that I met Thousand Petals.

 **Yong Gan:** Unless you're responsible for the crash then it _was_ an accident.

 **Ming Zhide:** Exactly.

This statement throws Yong Gan's concentration off and during that time Ming Zhide easily defeats her.

 **Yong Gan:** Okay, okay. I fell for your trick.

 **Ming Zhide:** What trick?

 **Yong Gan:** When you implied that you caused the airship crash.

 **Ming Zhide:** Oh, that wasn't a trick… but it worked.

 **Yong Gan:** What… How… buh…

 **Ming Zhide:** It wasn't an accident that you're now my apprentice. I chose you.

 **Yong Gan:** but… but…

 **Ming Zhide:** It seems you're only starting to realize how much you are doing my bidding already. Yes. I sabotaged that Outlander airship and caused it to crash into that… theatre. I chose you for this task a long time ago and I have done what is necessary for you to carry it out. You will have no choice when the time comes just as you've never had any choice since I pulled your now dead lover from that inferno.

There is a pause as Yong Gan is in stunned silence.

 **Ming Zhide:** Your life has belonged to me ever since that day and it will belong to me until your wedding at which point it will either belong to you or to Yan Yaodung depending on whether or not you kill him. Don't disappoint me.

-pause-

 **Ming Zhide:** You're getting better but you're still not good enough. We will spar again when you have had some rest.

Ming Zhide exits.

 **Yong Gan** (yelling) **:** Petals!? PETALS!?

Thousand Petals materializes just as stunned as Yong Gan.

 **Yong Gan** (still yelling) **:** Did you hear what that witch did?!

 **Thousand Petals** (not yelling) **:** Yeah, Gan…

 **Yong Gan:** How could she do such a thing?!

Thousand Petals goes to comfort Yong Gan.

 **Thousand Petals:** She's pure evil.

 **Yong Gan:** There is no way I could go through with what she wants me to do, now.

 **Thousand Petals:** It would…

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** Anything she wants to be done, we should do our best to make sure it isn't done.

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** It still remains to figure out what I should do.

 **Thousand Petals:** I've been thinking about that…

 **Yong Gan:** And…

 **Thousand Petals:** I don't want to see you unhappy—

 **Yong Gan:** Don't worry. I'm pretty sure no matter what happens, I will be unhappy.

Thousand Petals shows some pain.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm sorry, love… but… you should go through with the wedding.

 **Yong Gan:** You think?

 **Thousand Petals:** And this will help your parents out with their debts. Once that's taken care of, you can escape.

 **Yong Gan:** That…

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** You think I can?

 **Thousand Petals:** I've seen what you put up with here and what you're capable of. You can survive a marriage to Yan for a period of time, enough to ensure your family's wellbeing, and I have every faith that you can escape.

 **Yong Gan:** Thank you. You've always been so much help to me even now… that… your…

 **Thousand Petals:** shhh… It's okay.

 **Yong Gan:** You think it will work?

 **Thousand Petals:** I know you can do it.

 **Yong Gan:** Thank you for everything Petals.

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** You know… I don't think… I don't think I killed you anymore. _I think it was her._

Thousand Petals embraces Yong Gan harder. After some time, the camera changes back to the spirit realm with Yong Gan fading out and Sun Li fading in.

 **Thousand Petals:** Is that it? Is it done? I got Yong Gan to let go of the guilt over my death.

 **Sun Li:** No… that was not your unfinished business.

 **Thousand Petals:** It's not, then what is?

 **Sun Li:** There is more you must learn.

 **Scene 2.3.01**

Lord Planet Eclipse is in a meeting that has already begun with Yan Yaodung in Yan's home. The mood is tense.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I've heard disturbing rumors about you, Lord Planet.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Well, you shouldn't believe everything you hear.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I should hope not. It would not do well for you to continue to subvert the interests of the Prime Minister.

 **Planet Eclipse:** My loyalties are to the Glorious One.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Of course, as they should be and as are mine but Fan Si-Wei is the Glorious One's loyal servant.

 **Planet Eclipse:** And as he is the Emperor's loyal servant, he will have my loyalty.

 **Yan Yaodung:** And these rumors that I'm hearing that suggest otherwise?

 **Planet Eclipse:** I would never do anything to subvert the will of the Emperor.

 **Yan Yaodung:** And if you foolishly think that Prime Minister Fan would?

 **Planet Eclipse:** I shudder to think what it would mean to our glorious Jade Empire if the Prime Minister had a different will then the Emperor.

 **Yan Yaodung:** It would be a horrifying thought. So can you reassure me that these rumors are false and that you are loyal to the Glorious One's government?

 **Planet Eclipse:** I would never do anything treasonous to the Glorious One or the Jade Empire.

 **Yan Yaodung:** And do you consider Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei the proper voice of the people of the Jade Empire as selected by them.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I accept Fan Si-Wei as the Prime Minister chosen by our elected parliament.

-pause-

 **Yan Yaodung:** Somehow I do not find your answers… satisfying.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I do not know what else to say.

-pause-

 **Yan Yaodung:** I am aware of your lineage, Lord Planet Eclipse, all of it.

 **Planet Eclipse:** All of it, Yan?

 **Yan Yaodung:** All of it that matters. Emperors mater, _both_ those of the current dynasty and those of the past.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I would never claim otherwise, Yan.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I really doubt that you would but someone, not me of course, might think you have designs on power yourself.

 **Planet Eclipse:** As I've said, my loyalty is to the proper Emperor, the Glorious One, Moon Hai.

 **Yan Yaodung:** It is good for me to hear you say that but others… might not be so quick as to give you the benefit of the doubt.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Then I will deal with that as I may.

-pause-

 **Yan Yaodung:** You are wise, never the less, to keep your linage so secret. It would not do well to let it be known that you exist.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I do not seek to threaten the stability of the Jade Empire.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Never the less your activities during the recent riots are worrisome and these rumors are more so. I shall be watching you closely.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I suspect that you will be bored.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I indeed hope so, Lord Planet. As a loyal servant of Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei who is a loyal servant of the Glorious One I will still keep an eye on you. It would be wise not to do anything that would subvert the will of the Prime Minister, the proper voice of the people of the Jade Empire.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Thank you, Yan. I shall take your warning seriously.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Oh there was no warning here, nor any threat. This is just a friendly conversation between like interested nobles. I would hate to see your reputation soiled or worse. I'm just trying to help you out.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Yes. I can feel the warmth. I always welcome the hospitality of a… friend such as you.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I believe we are finished here. One of my servants will escort you out.

 **Planet Eclipse:** This has been nice. We should definitely do it again sometime.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Leave. Now.

Lord Planet Eclipse exits.

 **Scene 2.3.02**

Lord Planet Eclipse is walking down the streets of Phoenix Gate. Thousand Petals and Sun Li materialize by him walking next to him.

 **Sun Li:** Lord Planet Eclipse.

Lord Planet Eclipse looks at Sun Li, then at Thousand Petals and is just a little startled.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Shhh… not on the streats.

Lord Planet Eclipse looks around.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Follow me.

Lord Planet Eclipse gestures and leads the two ghosts to an enclave where they would be hidden from view.

 **Planet Eclipse** (in hushed tones) **:** Who are you?

 **Thousand Petals** (confused) **:** Aren't you shocked to see us? I mean… we're ghosts!

 **Planet Eclipse:** This is not the first encounter I have had with… one of your kind.

 **Sun Li:** It is not?

 **Planet Eclipse:** It is not, now who are you.

 **Sun Li:** I am… Late Emperor Sun Li.

Planet Eclipse bows to Sun Li.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I welcome you, honored ancestor.

 **Thousand Petals:** What. You're related? How?

 **Planet Eclipse:** Distantly…

Planet Eclipse considers Thousand Petals more closely.

 **Sun Li:** Lord Planet Eclipse here is a descendant of mine and he traces his lineage to the Moon dynasty as well.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I recognize you. You were one of those woman in the rain.

 **Thousand Petals** (forlornly) **:** Yes…

 **Planet Eclipse:** I'm sorry to see you in such a state. You were so full of life last time I saw you. What happened, if you don't mind me asking?

 **Thousand Petals:** You remember our _interesting_ company?

 **Planet Eclipse:** Yes.

 **Thousand Petals:** She decided that it was my time to die.

-pause-

 **Planet Eclipse:** I'm sorry.

 **Thousand Petals:** I am to.

 **Planet Eclipse:** And… and your other companion. Is she still breathing?

 **Thousand Petals:** Yes. My love still lives. She is being held captive by our interesting company.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I am sorry to hear of that. Has anyone gone to the authorities?

 **Thousand Petals:** No one but our interesting company and us knows she's captive.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I could try going to the authorities for you. It would be difficult to explain… but it is something I'm willing to do.

 **Sun Li:** And you think the authorities would do something.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Well they should. It is their job and that's what we pay them for but now a days… I don't know.

 **Sun Li:** You're not happy with how the Empire operates these days?

 **Planet Eclipse:** Forgive me, my ancestor. I think an Emperor's duty is to his people and the least amongst them most of all.

 **Sun Li:** Your criticism is warranted. What my brothers and I did was something that nobody, Emperors most of all, should have done.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I do not like the direction the Jade Empire has been heading since Fan Si-Wei was first elected Prime Minister. I wonder who the real power in the Empire is.

 **Sun Li:** Moon Hai is not strong enough to protect the people of the Jade Empire from the corruption of democracy. The Prime Minister is powerful and he grows ever more so.

 **Planet Eclipse:** If only something could be done. I believe in the concept of democracy but its implementation here, in the Jade Empire, leaves much to be desired. Our elected leaders seem to be corrupting the Jade Empire to its core.

 **Sun Li:** Perhaps you could do something about it.

-pause-

 **Planet Eclipse:** I am doing what I can to help the peasants.

 **Sun Li:** If you do what you can to help the people of the Jade Empire then you will be an Emperor in spirit regardless of your title.

-pause-

 **Sun Li:** You may be interested to know that Thousand Petal's interesting company, Ming Zhide, is keeping her other companion, Yong Gan, captive until she is married to Yan Yaodung.

 **Planet Eclipse** (surprised) **:** Your lover is betrothed to that corrupt noble I just had the displeasure of receiving threats from.

 **Thousand Petals:** Unfortunately it is true.

Planet Eclipse bows to Thousand Petals.

 **Planet Eclipse:** You have my sympathies, young lady.

 **Sun Li:** Beware, Yan Yaodung is a danger to you. He is a member of the Prime Minister's secret police.

 **Planet Eclipse** (sarcasticly) **:** I've figured that out. Thank you, ancestor.

 **Sun Li:** It would help you if Yan was… removed from the picture.

 **Planet Eclipse** (incredulously) **:** You're not suggesting that I would have him killed are you.

 **Sun Li:** It would benefit you personally, those young woman you met in the rain, and the Jade Empire as a whole if Yan Yaodung was killed.

 **Planet Eclipse:** You are likely correct in that, ancestor, but I refuse to take another life unless absolutely necessary.

 **Sun Li:** Do not worry descendant (looking at Thousand Petalls), there is another way to accomplish the task of removing the threat posed by Yan Yaodung.

 **Thousand Petals:** No, no, no, no, no, no. You're not suggesting that Gan help Ming. Are you?

 **Sun Li:** Well…-

 **Planet Eclipse:** Wait. Is this something I would want to hear?

 **Sun Li:** No, it is probably best if I spoke of it with Thousand Petals alone.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Then I will take my leave of you, ancestor (bows to Sun Li), young lady (bows to Thousand Petals).

Planet Eclipse exits. The scene shifts slowly into the spirit realm. Slow enough that the audience would not notice the changing.

 **Thousand Petals:** You can't be serious.

 **Sun Li:** It is better for everyone.

 **Thousand Petals:** Yeah, including Ming, if you haven't forgot.

 **Sun Li:** I haven't forgot. Sometimes, by helping yourself you also help your enemies.

 **Thousand Petals:** Then how does one decide what to do.

 **Sun Li:** It is difficult. Rarely are things both north and south.

 **Thousand Petals:** I would rather kill Yan Yaodung myself and spare Gan from doing it.

 **Sun Li:** That is good of you but, while it is posable for a ghost to haunt someone to death, it would take too long and you have not been a ghost long enough to have learned to do real damage to a living person in combat.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm still not sure that Gan should do it.

 **Sun Li:** It _is_ her choice to make.

 **Thousand Petals:** I wish none of us had to make such a choice.

 **Scene 2.3.03**

In the middle of a cabinet meeting at the Floating Palace (Emperor Moon Hai, General Dragon Heart, and Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei are all in attendance).

 **General Dragon Heart:** Glorious One, if you please.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** General.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. This servant has concerns about some laws passed recently by parliament as they pertain to Imperial Army activities in dealing with the rebuilding of the Jade Empire in the wake of the recent peasant riots. This servant shares the Glorious One's goals in our rebuilding efforts but these laws make it harder to accomplish that. The Army spends more effort conforming with these new laws then we spend on rebuilding our great Empire. We would be much more effective if we could return to the way things once operated.

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One, if you please.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Prime Minister.

 **Prime Minister:** Thank you, Glorious One. This servant also shares the Glorious One's goals in rebuilding the Jade Empire but the good General misstates the situation. Unintentionally, this servant is sure. The performance of the Army in its ability to offer assistance to our people has been decreasing even before these laws were in effect and now we have disturbing reports of significant bureaucratic infighting in the Imperial Army which is further harming its efficiency. These laws were designed to ensure timely efforts are made by the army in following the Glorious One's will. The fact that the army is struggling even more with these new laws is further evidence of problems within the Imperial Army—

 **General Dragon Heart:** Glorious One, if you please.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** General?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. The Prime Minister greatly misstates the situation of the Imperial Army—

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** But we have been receiving disturbing reports of infighting amongst Imperial Army officers related to the rebuilding effort.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. These reports, furnished to the Glorious One by this loyal servant to remind the cabinet, are true but the situation is being handled—

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One, if you please.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Yes, Prime Minister.

 **Prime Minister:** Thank you, Glorious One. Perhaps the good General could illuminate the Glorious One's cabinet on _how_ this situation is being handled.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** What of it General? How are you handling the situation revealed by these reports?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. The Imperial Army is taking all measures necessary to resolve the situation and will have it resolved shortly.—

 **Prime Minister:** Emperor, if you please.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Prime Minister.

 **Prime Minister:** Thank you, Glorious One. This servant of the Glorious One has no doubt that the General will resolve the issue in due time but given the decreasing effectiveness of the Imperial Army in rebuilding our great Empire and given that the good General will be distracted by these concerns until the General manages to deal with them, this servant suggests that the task of rebuilding the Empire be given to civilian authorities.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Glorious One, if you please.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Yes, General?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. This servant of the Glorious One is fully capable of taking care of all of his assigned tasks. It is not necessary to take this task away from the Imperial Army—

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** General, that is enough. The acts passed by parliament are the established will of the people—

 **General Dragon Heart:** Glorious One, if you please.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** The acts passed by parliament are the established will of the people and as the guardian of harmony within the Empire it is my duty to respect the will of the people when it is clearly known. The laws will stand as written. Furthermore as the guardian of harmony, I am greatly concerned over the lack of harmony within my army. I fully expect you, General, to ferret out this disharmony and return my army to the state it should always be in. This will be your priority.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** In light of this, it is my judgment as the Emperor of the Jade Empire that rebuilding efforts will be transferred to the civilian government. The Imperial Army will no longer be responsible for these activities. I trust the Prime Minister to write laws necessary to effect this transition. I trust this is to everyone's satisfaction.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Glorious One, if you please.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Yes, General.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One. The Glorious One's wisdom is infinite. This humble servant of the Glorious One will do as instructed and will ferret out the disharmony that has seeped into the Imperial Army and destroy it most quickly.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I will accept no less. Now, is there any other business to discuss?

-pause-

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I adjourn this meeting of the cabinet.

The Emperor rings a small bell.

 **The Glorious One's Herald:** The Glorious One's Supreme Cabinet of the Jade Empire has adjourned.

The Emperor stands up and walks away. Once he stands up, other officials stand up. The Prime Minister walks to some advisors and the camera follows him. There is low level murmuring from various conversations.

 **Prime Minister:** That went well.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Prime Minister.

The Prime Minister turns to face the Geneal.

 **Prime Minsiter:** Yes, General.

 **General Dragon Heart** (in hushed but harsh tones) **:** You may fool the Emperor but you don't fool me. I know that you are behind this disunity in the Army and these new laws are your will and not the will of the people. You are seeking to benefit personally while the business of the Jade Empire suffers. Your efforts are disharmonious and will lead to bad ends. I will personally see you punished for your assault on tradition. Be warned.

 **Prime Minister:** Why General, I have no idea what you are talking about. I only want to see what is best for the Jade Empire. I have nothing to do with your problems in managing the Imperial Army and acts of parliament are the will of the people. That is called democracy and I must bend to parliament's will. If you do not like the new laws then campaign against them.

 **Prime Minister:** Dragon Heart, we are all friends here. There is no need for threats. I know you are under a lot of pressure so I will forgive your… poor judgment. I hope you resolve the Army's problems soon and get some needed rest. I worry about you.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Your forked tongue will be your undoing Fan Si-Wei. When the extent of your corruption comes to light, I will be waiting. In the end, you will see justice.

General Dragon Heart leaves and the Prime Minister turns back to his advisors.

 **Prime Minister:** Well, that was unpleasant.

 **Scene 2.3.04**

Yong Gan and Ming Zhide are again sparing. Yong Gan has more scars and bruises from her sparing sessions. Unlike previous times, there is no plot meaningful banter. There might be instruction. Also unlike previous times, Yong Gan is victorious. Yong Gan has Ming Zhide pinned to the ground with a chain wrapped around her throat.

 **Ming Zhide:** Wow, you actually won.

Yong Gan tightens her choke hold some.

 **Yong Gan:** I could kill you right now.

 **Ming Zhide:** Yes, but you won't.

Yong Gan releases her holds and the two disentangle.

 **Ming Zhide:** It is a shame that this was our last sparing session. Your wedding is tomorrow and we have to get you… presentable.

 **Yong Gan:** What?

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** I'm not going to kill him.

 **Ming Zhide:** I am disappointed that you were only able to beat me once but I have to put my faith in your abilities.

 **Yong Gan:** but—

 **Ming Zhide:** I only hope that I trained you well enough: that you will be able to fight when the odds are against you and that you will do what is necessary.

 **Yong Gan:** I still refuse to do your dirty work.

 **Ming Zhide:** I just have to trust that you will make the correct decision when the time comes. Get plenty of rest and don't cry too much.

Ming Zhide exits.

 **Yong Gan** (yelling) **:** I'm still not going to kill Yaodung!

Thousand Petals materializes and moves to comfort Yong Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** I… I can't kill him.

 **Thousand Petals:** Um… it's more complicated that it seemed.

 **Yong Gan:** What are you talking about?

 **Thousand Petals:** You remember the nice noble we met in the rain.

 **Yong Gan:** The one in that village we were at before you got killed?

 **Thousand Petals:** That's the one.

 **Yong Gan:** What about him?

 **Thousand Petals:** It turns out that he is of Imperial lineage.

 **Yong Gan:** What? No way!

 **Thousand Petals:** Way… It is true; I've… verified it. And it turns out he is working… oh this is complicated.

 **Yong Gan:** Take your time.

 **Thousand Petals:** Yan Yaodung… and Ming Zhide, both work for Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei in a… secret capacity. My guess is that their spat is some sort of internal political infighting.

 **Yong Gan:** Uh-huh…

 **Thousand Petals:** The Prime Minister has for years been making life harder for peasants like us.

 **Yong Gan:** Well, duh. Who doesn't know that?

 **Thousand Petals:** But the noble we met, Lord Planet Eclipse, is working for the peasants and against the Prime Minister.

 **Yong Gan:** Interesting…

 **Thousand Petals:** And I saw Yan threatening Lord Planet. Your… I guess he's your groom now, is an enemy of peasants like you and me.

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** I wish you hadn't told me that.

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm sorry.

 **Yong Gan:** No don't be... but what do I do now?

 **Thousand Petals:** This has gotten quite complicated.

 **Yong Gan:** I want to do the right thing but I also don't want to do the wrong thing.

 **Thousand Petals:** I don't… I don't know how you can accomplish both of those.

 **Yong Gan:** I don't want to help Ming Zhide with whatever plot she has planned. But if what you say is true, how much harm is my fiancé doing?

 **Thousand Petals:** I don't really know but I have… verification on what I say.

 **Yong Gan:** I just don't know what to do.

 **Thousand Petals:** Well… Yan was forced to leave you in the tender care of Ming Zhide and it seems he's well informed enough to know who she is.

 **Yong Gan:** Yeah.

 **Thousand Petals:** But it seemed to me that he didn't have much choice.

 **Yong Gan:** You been eavesdropping on him?

 **Thousand Petals:** Yeah.

 **Yong Gan:** I have to think about what will happen to my family if I do kill him.

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** And about what would happen to other peasant families if I don't…

 **Thousand Petals:** And killing him is a mockery to the high path…

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** But if you don't kill him then you are enabling his evil.

 **Yong Gan:** I don't know what to do.

 **Thousand Petals:** Maybe you should see what feels right tomorrow.

 **Yong Gan:** I don't like that option either.

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** Gan, just trust your feelings. You're a good person at heart, after all you captured mine. Trust your feelings and you'll make the right decision.

 **Scene 2.3.05**

The day of the wedding! The wedding is held on Yan Yaodung's estate. Yong Gan is made up so that none of her temporary or permanent scars or bruises are visible. There are many guests including families from both the bride and groom as well as other important figures in Phoenix Gate and visitors such as Planet Eclipse. It is set to be a grand wedding.

Attendants are fussing with Yong Gan's appearance before she joins the throng.

 **Attendant:** That is good enough. It is time Yong Gan.

The attendants back away from Yong Gan revealing her to the camera for the first time this scene. She walks forward into the assembled crowd. She looks directly at a grinning Ming Zhide in the crowd without stooping.

 **Ming Zhide:** You will make a wonderful wife.

She pauses briefly in front of Planet Eclipse, surprised to see him, who nods slightly to her. She stops in front of her parents and they embrace her. They speak in subtitled Tho-Phan.

 **Mom:** I'm sorry you have to do this for us. If there was another way we would take it.

 **Dad:** You are doing us proud, daughter.

 **Yong Gan:** I think… I think I can do this.

 **Mom:** I know you can. You've always been so strong.

 **Dad:** Your dutifulness will not go unrewarded in the long run.

Yong Gan continues. She stops in front of Yan Yaodung. Yan Yaodung does some romantic gesture to Yong Gan. Yan Yaodung is overjoyed at what is happening.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Today is the day, my flower.

 **Yong Gan:** Yes, my love.

 **Yan Yaodung:** We will finally be one.

 **Yong Gan:** Now and… forever.

-pause-

A guest close to the "happy" couple gets everybody's attention.

 **Sycophant:** On this most austipacatious day, I would be remiss if I weren't to comment on the glorifinding event we are all gathered here to celebrate. I have known Yan Yaodung for most of my life. Yaodung is a great person and a patriot of the Jade Empire of the highest calibation. He has been able to build a fortune from nothing whiltest respecting tradition and without gentricating the popular classes.

 **Sycophant:** Yan Yaodung has patinence and wisdom beyond compare. He has not allowed his rise to richiness and fame deprevate him from his values he learned growing up poor. He is compasionated—

 **Yong Gan** (yelling) **:** Stop!

Gasps from the audience.

 **Yong Gan:** I can't take this anymore.

There is a pause while one or two people clap, apparently for different reasons then Yong Gan's objection… whatever they may be.

 **Yong Gan:** I don't know who this person is, this stranger being described, for he is not Yan Yaodung.

Now during this pause there is nothing but stunned silence.

 **Yong Gan:** I thought I could go through with this but I cannot marry Yaodung. Yaodung has beat me and left me in the care of a witch who has been torturing me over the past… however long I was locked up in that dungeon. He has robed me the life I want to live and has taken all enjoyment away from me.

There are numerous body guards in attendance, both obvious and undercover, and they are all going on alert. Many have weapons, most of which are disguised as other things.

 **Yong Gan:** His associates have encouraged my family to go into debt with innuendo, deceit, and lies and now their only option is to have their daughter marry _him_ to avoid being killed over their debts. He is working with a woman who he had kill my true love, my co-worker and heart, Thousand Petals, just so he could marry his _flower_.

 **Yong Gan:** He works secretly for the corrupt scheming of Prime Minister Fan-Si-Wei who lusts for the Empire himself. He has had a hand in numerous atrocities in service to him. He is a traitor. His actions and his very being go against harmony, tradition, and the proper order of things.

 **Yong Gan:** Yan Yaodung should not be lauded.

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** Yan Yaodung should die.

Yong Gan attacks Yan Yaodung and a fight scene ensues. The guests scatter in panic. Bodyguards and allies move to try and help Yan Yaodung escape and to attack Yong Gan. The body guards appear as either bodyguards or servants for the weeding. The allies are guests at the wedding who can and are willing to fight for Yan Yaodung. At one point while the body guards are moving Yan Yaodung to a safe location, Yong Gan disrupts the movement and he does not attempt another escape. Despite being _heavily_ outnumbered, Yong Gan defeats all comers (all still alive but are unable to fight). Yan Yaodung is left, on his knees, pleading for his life.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Please… please don't kill me.

 **Yong Gan:** I'm sorry but I must.

 **Yan Yaodung:** I loved you. You were my flower. Why are you doing this?

 **Yong Gan:** I have to avenge my love who is now dead because of the awful things you do for Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei.

 **Yan Yaodung:** Please…

Yong Gan kills Yan Yaodung with her bare hands.

-pause-

Yong Gan looks around then bolts away.

 **Scene 2.3.06**

This is the same shelter that Ming Zhide brought Thousand Petals to after the airship crash. Yong Gan runs there and hides. Thousand Petals fades in and almost immediately fades out before Ming Zhide arrives.

 **Ming Zhide:** I hoped that you would not disappoint me.

 **Yong Gan:** I didn't do it to help you, witch.

 **Ming Zhide:** Never the less, you did do it. You have served me well.

 **Yong Gan:** What are you going to do with me, now?

 **Ming Zhide:** I have no further use for you. I don't care what happens to you one way or the other now. I thank you for your service.

 **Yong Gan:** Then just—

Ming Zhide exits. Thousand Petals fades in and embraces Yong Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** I did it…

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm proud of you my love.

 **Yong Gan:** Do you think I did the right thing?

Lord Planet Eclipse enters.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I don't know if it was the right thing but what I _do_ know is that you've done me a favor.

 **Yong Gan:** Lord Planet Eclipse, I presume.

 **Planet Eclipse:** You know, I never did get either of your names until recently, Thousand Petals…

 **Yong Gan:** Yong Gan.

Planet Eclipse bows to Yong Gan.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I am in your debt, Yong Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** For now, I've got to figure out what to do. I certainly can't stay here.

The sound of people running in the street outside of the shelter can be heard here.

 **Planet Eclipse:** You mentioned that your parents are in trouble with associates of Yan Yaodung. They would be in even greater danger now—

 **Yong Gan:** Yeah, I have to figure out how to protect them.

 **Planet Eclipse:** That's something I can help with. I have some… recourses at my disposal. I can keep them safe but it would be unwise to help both you and them least you lead Yan's allies to them.

 **Thousand Petals:** Good point.

 **Yong Gan:** You would help my family stay safe?

 **Planet Eclipse:** Not only would it be the right thing to do but I am in your debt. I would be happy to help your family.

Yong Gan bows to Lord Planet Eclipse.

 **Yong Gan:** Thank you, Lord. I will remember your generosity.

Lord Planet Eclipse bows back to Yong Gan.

 **Planet Eclipse:** You don't need to call me lord. I am Planet Eclipse, plain simple Planet Eclipse, to you from now own. It will probably not be safe to see each other again. I wish you the best.

 **Yong Gan:** And I, you.

Planet Eclipse exits.

 **Thousand Petals:** It seems that things are working out.

 **Yong Gan:** Yeah… it's weird.

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** I hear the call of the Dragon of Decay now; I'm being called to the Great Wheel.

Thousand Petals starts ever so slowly fading away.

 **Yong Gan:** Then your unfinished business is finished.

 **Thousand Petals:** I only ever wanted to see you happy.

 **Yong Gan:** Thanks…

 **Thousand Petals:** With your family safe and you free of Yan, you seem to have achieved that.

 **Yong Gan:** Then your unfinished business was seeing me escape my marriage from Yaodung?

 **Thousand Petals:** Maybe, who knows? It was quite a way to escape it though.

 **Yong Gan:** I just trusted my feelings.

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** I've apparently sided with Ming and killed Yaodung. I don't know how that will effect things in the Jade Empire.

 **Thousand Petals:** I think there is only one person who would know and I wouldn't believe a word she said.

 **Yong Gan:** Good point but what do I do now?

 **Thousand Petals:** You have a good heart, Gan. Be true to yourself and you will figure out the answer.

 **Yong Gan:** I love you Petals…

 **Thousand Petals:** And I love you Gan…

Thousand Petals finally completely fades from sight. After a pause and Yong Gan looking out from her hideout, she runs off. After a short pause the screen fades into the spirit realm with Thousand Petals and Sun Li looking after Yong Gan.

 **Thousand Petals:** Then it's done? I've done what I had to do?

 **Sun Li:** Your unfinished business is finished. I should take you to Dirge now.

 **Thousand Petals:** What will become of all of this though? Did Gan do the right thing?

 **Sun Li:** I once thought that I could arrange the future so it would unfold as I desired. I have learned that one can never know what the future will hold. One has to simply let it unfold.

-CUT TO CREDITS-

The end of credits scene is soundless except for the voiceover. Yong Gan looks both ways out of her shelter and sprints away. The rest of the voiceover is looking out at a normal street in Phoenix Gate.

 **Sir Roderick Ponce Von Fontlebottom the Magnificent Bastard:** A simple criticism: your ridiculous clothes. Not a decently puffed pair of trousers to be seen! I ask you, what have you done on the pantaloon front?


	4. 3: Jade Empire, Air

**Jade Empire:** Air

 **Characters:**

 **Yong Gan:** Woman, 20s, outlaw for killing abusive fiancé, manipulated by Ming Zhide into become one of the best and notorious individual fighters in the Jade Empire, lost the love of her life

 **Thousand Petals:** Woman, early 20s, dead, killed by Ming Zhide, lover of Yong Gan in life, the more conventionally beautiful of the pair, is a ghost now

 **Ming Zhide:** Member of an order of warrior monks fading from existence, aged woman. Secretive, silently powerful, extremely manipulative, and clearly up to something.

 **Sun Li:** Long dead general of the Imperial Army and "Emperor" for a very short period of time. Committed genocide against the Spirit Monks and as penance has, along with his brother, taken up their duties in helping the dead reach Dirge so that they can get on with their (next) lives. Looks like he's a ghost.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Aged member of the Moon dynasty which followed the Sun dynasty. A bit naïve but committed to good governance and maintaining traditional order.

 **Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei:** Leader of parliament and skillful politician. Claims to rule for the benefit of the people while secretly serving the interests of the nobility. Uses every means available to a corrupt politician to get his way. May have designs on the office of Emperor.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Head of the Imperial Army. Is loyal to the Emperor and tradition and suspect of the Prime Minister. They are certainly political enemies. Very Confucian.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** A colonel in the Imperial Army who is a quite skilled tactician and politician. He takes every opportunity to further his unknown ends. Is openly hostile to the rest of the Imperial Army and his official status is unknown.

 **Lord Planet Eclipse:** Member of the nobility who can trace his lineage to both the Sun and the Moon dynasties. Is disillusioned with the policies of the Empire and is treasonous.

 **Sun Hai:** Is Sun Li's older brother from life and one of the last Sun Emperors. He shares Sun Li's fate as a spirit guide. He doesn't have any lines but appears in the movie so I should probably mention him here.

 **Secret Agent #1:** One of the Prime Minister's secret police

 **Secret Agent #2:** Shhh… don't tell anyone about this one.

 **Secret Agent #3:** This is okay to talk about though.

 **Secret Agent #4:** This one is a bit too smart for his own good.

 **Aid #1:** A member of Colonel Ren Deren's staff

 **Advisor:** The Prime Minister also has advisors in this movie as well.

 **Zhang Mimi:** Commander of the unnamed secret police.

 **Wife:** Probably the wife of husband who is her husband. What do I know? Who even wrote this dribble?

 **Husband:** Some sort of… farmer? Whatever that is. Has a wife.

 **Contact #1:** A contact for Colonel Ren Deren's group.

 **Contact #2:** Backup for contact #1.

 **Aid #2:** A different member of Colonel Ren Reren's staff.

 **Imperial Consort:** Emperor Moon Hai's wife.

 **Contact #3:** A more important person then the first two.

 **Lost Soul #1:** Some dead person who wants to get to the Great Wheel.

 **Lost Soul #2:** This one is more concerned with getting to the Dragon of Decay.

 **Lost Soul #3:** Another whiner.

 **Lost Soul #4:** There sure are a lot of dead people in this movie.

 **Monk:** A holly man, out of his element.

 **Posse Member #1:** A very skilled worrier.

 **Posse Member #2:** Which one is better? We will never know.

 **Various Extras:** Or just get them off the streets, I mean, there everywhere.

 **Sir Roderick Ponce Von Fontlebottom the Magnificent Bastard:** John Cleese

 **Scene 3.1.01**

The overture is accompanied by flythrough of Dirge in the mortal realm. Dirge has been abandoned for almost the entire time from the last attack of the Suns (detailed in the video game) until the time of these movies and thus has fallen to ruin. It starts in the empty temple and flies out over the monastery. In the main open areas of the monastery, there are groups of people in Imperial regalia performing what could be mistaken for tai-chi (or perhaps just tai-chi). The key is synchronized motions that work with the narrative.

These groups of people (not soldiers but officials somewhere in the Imperial Bureaucracy) are working harvesting energies from the souls that pass through Dirge on their way to the Great Wheel. Once the overture is over, the scene switches over to the Spirit realm. Souls here can be scene having some "energy" removed from them as they walk their way towards the temple. The action is painful for these souls. The living cannot now be seen while the camera is in the spirit realm. (Sometimes this can be overcome when the script calls for it).

Thousand Petals is there, unable to understand what she is seeing but has the impression that something is wrong. Sun Li is standing in her vicinity patiently.

 **Thousand Petals:** What is all of this?

 **Sun Li:** I must apologize Thousand Petals. I haven't told you everything. I need your help… or more accurately, the help of Yong Gan.

 **Thousand Petals:** What does Gan have to do with this?

 **Sun Li:** Fan Si-Wei's secret police are harvesting the energies of the dead.

 **Thousand Petals:** What? How? What does that even mean?

 **Sun Li:** Agents of the Prime Minister are performing a ritual that here, at Dirge, has the effect of drawing some of the spirit of those who come here to enter the Great Wheel. Because anyone who dies in the Jade Empire must pass through Dirge on their way to their next life, there are ample people to collect from.

 **Sun Li:** The dead still enter the Great Wheel but they will be sickly in their next life and will be unable to fulfil their potential. The Prime Minister is committing a crime against the Gods to help with his own ambition and, once again, it is the dead that suffer but this time, it is in their lives to come.

 **Thousand Petals:** And what does this have to do with Gan… and will I be effected by this!?

 **Sun Li:** Unfortunately, you have finished your business from life. Your ability to act in the mortal realm by yourself is limited. Perhaps over time you could discover enough strength to do so but with the approval of the Dragon of Decay, I can help you to rectify this atrocity.

 **Thousand Petals:** I thought you wanted Yong Gan.

 **Sun Li:** Indeed I do. Who better to get your lover from life to Dirge then you?

 **Thousand Petals:** So, Gan would have to die?!

 **Sun Li:** No. The living can enter Dirge in the mortal realm. This is clear as the Prime Minister's agents are living but Yong Gan still needs to be drawn here.

 **Thousand Petals:** Then this isn't over yet. I still cannot move on.

 **Sun Li:** It's even worse. You are not permitted to see the Dragon of Decay until you are ready to enter the Great Wheel. If you chose to help him in this task, I will have to be an intermediary. The choice though is yours. Chose to enter the Great Wheel now and I will take you to the temple. You will be similarly effected by Fan's servants if you chose this. Or you can chose to help end this abomination.

Pause while Thousand Petals considers her options.

 **Thousand Petals:** I don't think I have a choice. Help me to learn what I need to do to stop this madness.

 **Scene 3.1.02**

Yong Gan is shown "sleeping" in a barn somewhere. She has scars from her training with Ming Zhide. Masked warriors with weapons soundlessly infiltrate the structure. One of them lines up a killing blow and just when he is ready to strike, Yong Gan hits him, knocking him off balance. There is a fight scene where Yong Gan thoroughly takes on all challengers. She doesn't kill anyone. They banter some when they fight.

 **Yong Gan:** You finally tracked me down.

 **Secret Agent #1:** You didn't make it easy on us.

 **Secret Agent #2:** Good thing the farmers who use this barn are loyal citizens.

 **Secret Agent #1:** Unlike you, traitor.

 **Yong Gan:** Fan Si-Wei is my enemy. That is true but he is a traitor to everything the Jade Empire stands for.

 **Secret Agent #2:** Everything the Jade Empire stands for is the Emperor.

 **Yong Gan:** And the Emperor is a servant of the people.

 **Secret Agent #2:** And the Prime Minister is the servant of the Emperor and you have interfered with his service.

 **Yong Gan:** His service is against the people. He—

 **Secret Agent #1:** Enough of this sedition! Kill Her.

When Yong Gan defeats all of the warriors shown thus far, another agent calls down from the loft where a few agents with firearms are waiting.

 **Secret Agent #3:** You think you won?

 **Yong Gan:** I can take… (notices the firearms and a grin comes to her lips)… You think those will help you?

 **Secret Agent #3:** No matter how many of us you defeat there will be more to track you down. You can't get all of us.

 **Yong Gan:** I just want to be left alone.

 **Secret Agent #3:** Traitors don't have that luxury, now surrender.

 **Yong Gan:** A death in battle would be preferable to what you would do to me if I surrender.

 **Secret Agent #3:** Well you do have some intelligence but eventually we will catch you or kill you. We will find your family and what we do to them depends on how hard you make things for us.

 **Yong Gan:** Why can't I just be left in peace? Am I to be hounded for all eternity just because I didn't want to marry that clod?

 **Secret Agent #3:** You've interfered with the Glorious One's government. Not only can that treason not go unanswered but you've proven yourself too dangerous and to rebellious to allow to live.

 **Yong Gan:** Well… It looks like I'm going to have to jump.

After she said this, Yong Gan jumps out of the way and runs around collecting her things while dogging the bullets. They all miss. She eventually jumps out a one story window.

 **Secret Agent #3:** Who built these rifles?

 **Secret Agent #4:** Well, we _are_ with the Empire.

The Camera shows Yong Gan running away from the barn in the middle of the night.

 **Scene 3.1.03**

Colonel Ren Deren is conversing with Lord Planet Eclipse while he oversees soldiers of the Imperial Army loyal to him giving military training to a group of peasants.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Forgive me, friend, but I am unskilled in evaluating the military.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** You are forgiven. We each have our own abilities to contribute to our common benefit. I would say the training is going quite well. Furthermore by training peasants we are creating an invisible army. Our peasant army can take action and then blend back into society without being caught. The Imperial Army will either have to take collective punishment which is ultimately self-defeating or be unable to retaliate.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Still, while I think there is some wisdom in being prepared, I think we can achieve benefit for the peasants without military action.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** War is a bad thing. No right thinking person wants war but I fear it may be necessary. The nobility won't, just all of a sudden, decide to respect the rights of the peasantry and our so call "democracy" is so corrupt that that avenue is closed to us. I don't want to see war but the shortsightedness of the nobility, present company excluded, has made it necessary I think.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I hope you are wrong—

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** As do I.

-pause while the pair continue their inspection-

 **Planet Eclipse:** I am also concerned about infiltration by the secret police.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Oh I fully expect there to be some. The Emperor and Fan Si-Wei will know what is coming but they won't know the full extent of our plans. This uncertainty works in our favor as does the political conflict between the Prime Minister and General Dragon Heart.

-pause-

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Though our efforts could improve if we had access to more resources. General Dragon Heart has limited the recourses given to us by the Imperial Army and ever since reconstruction efforts have been moved into civilian hands, they have just about stopped. Our… procurement options have been limited. We _can_ get as much as we need from peasants and the countryside but we should limit how much we steel from those we are trying to help.

 **Planet Eclipse:** As you know, friend, I do what I can to get nobles to contribute to this cause. I have to be careful what I say and that limits effectiveness. There are few nobles sufficiently nationalistic to be receptive of my overtures but they exist. I will continue to do my best.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I did not mean to question your abilities, friend. Anything you can do to improve your performance will help. We are all in this together are we now?

 **Planet Eclipse:** Yes, we are.

Planet Eclipse exits.

 **Aid #1:** Do you trust that noble, friend?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** No, not entirely. One can never trust a noble. They may think they understand but they do not. Never the less Lord Planet is useful for now and thus he is tolerated. Once we are victorious, we will see what has to be done about him.

 **Aid #1:** As you say.

 **Scene 3.1.04**

Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei, is walking the halls of the Floating Palace with some advisors.

 **Prime Minister:** So there are no ideas on how to deal with the growing organization of the peasants?

 **Advisor:** But sir, there is no indication that there is any organization.

 **Prime Minister:** I have it on good authority that it exists. This is a… disturbing trend. I want to know who is doing this organizing and how to stop it. At the very least you should give me ideas on how to counter it. It is not right for simple peasants to question their government much less take action against it. You have your tasks, now leave.

Fan Si-Wei is looking squarely at Zhang Mimi. All others go their own ways.

 **Zhang Mimi** (nervously) **:** Yes, Prime Minister?

 **Prime Minister** (calmly but with anger) **:** The performance of your agents has been unacceptable. I want better information on this disturbing and dangerous movement. I expect better of you Zhang.

 **Zhang Mimi:** The would be rebels are well financed and have good leadership. Our agents are doing everything they can to carry out your orders but this is the most organized threat we have faced.

 **Prime Minister:** I thought you to be more intelligent than this. Kill their leaders. Decapitate the movement and it will no longer be so organized and then you can utterly destroy it.

 **Zhang Mimi:** The leadership is protected by both uniformed and plain clothes bodyguards of the highest caliber. The few agents who have had an opportunity have been quickly… neutralized. This group knows what it is doing.

 **Prime Minister:** You are responsible for the actions of all of these agents. It would be a good idea to rectify these problems and end this treasonous threat. You know enough of my plans to know that soon, I will have the ability to completely control both the nobility and the peasantry. It would be a tragedy, especially for you and your daughter, if anything would interrupt these plans. That's right. I know you have a daughter and I know where she is. It would be better for you to avoid failing me.

 **Zhang Mimi** (shaken) **:** Yes, of course, Sir.

 **Prime Minister:** Now go.

Zhang Mimi exits. General Dragon Heart is on his way to speak with Emperor Moon Hai in the throne room. Fan Si-Wei intercepts him and they continue in that direction.

 **Prime Minister:** Ah, general.

 **General Dragon Heart:** What do you want, Fan?

 **Prime Minister:** As the leader of parliament and the voice of the people of the Jade Empire, I desire to know what the Imperial Army is doing to prepare for a peasant revolt.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Prime Minister, the Imperial Army is appropriately aware of the threat. Unlike the civilian government, the army respects the traditions of our Empire. Until the Glorious One acknowledges that there is a problem, the army is limited in what it can do. Rest assured that the Imperial Army will be able to meet every threat to the Jade Empire and we do not need to use your tactics to plan for the problems that you cause.

 **Prime Minister:** But, you are surly aware General that as the elected leader of the Glorious One's government, you serve me.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I am the General of the Imperial Army. I, like all such generals that have ever been, serve the Emperor.

 **Prime Minister:** Yes, I would never suggest otherwise but I am also the Glorious One's servant. When you serve me you serve the Emperor.

 **General Dragon Heart:** You are not one to question my loyalties, Fan. I serve the Emperor more loyally then you are even capable of.

 **Prime Minister:** But you would certainly acknowledge that as a member of the Glorious One's government that it is your duty by law and tradition to serve the leader of that government. But this is a digression. I am sure that you agree with me that we must, together, prepare for a full scale peasant's revolt.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I must acknowledge that there are… concerns. It would… serve the Glorious One best if we were to prepare for such an event. I can do as much as I can while still obeying the Emperor.

 **Prime Minister:** It may take some time for the Glorious One to see the threat but as his servants, it _is_ our duty to anticipate his wishes so we can best serve him.

 **General Dragon Heart:** While I doubt your motives, there is some truth in your words.

 **Prime Minister:** We can placate the Emperor so he is unaware of our preparations. When they are proven necessary he will be pleased that they exist. That is our duty to the Jade Empire to anticipate such wishes of the Glorious One.

 **General Dragon Heart:** As the general of the Imperial Army it is my duty to do everything to protect the Jade Empire itself. By tradition, I am focused on this so that the Glorious One can keep his mind on the people. I… concede that we must do as you say.

 **Prime Minister:** Excellent, I knew we are friends. There is no need for hostility between us. I shall draw up plans we can enact together.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Nothing good comes from the disharmony between us. I pray that you will see the flaws in your actions and correct them. Our staffs shall work together on the plans.

 **Prime Minister:** Then it is agreed. I will work on correcting my character flaws and our staffs will work together to ensure the security of the Jade Empire.

The pair enter the throne room.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Ahhh, General, Prime Minister. After that terrible Jewel of the Coast Tragedy and the regrettable aftermath, my Empire has entered a great period of stability and prosperity. It is wonderful.

The pair bow to the Emperor.

 **Prime Minister:** Yes, Glorious One, it is your infinite wisdom has led the Empire to such great heights.

 **General Dragon Heart:** May your people never be separated from you.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** To what do I attribute your visit?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Glorious One, the Imperial Army requests your approval.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** What for, general?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Glorious One, It would be prudent for the Imperial Army to maintain readiness for future threats. This servant of the Glorious One requests his approval for seeing such done.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Is that really necessary General?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Glorious One, It is this humble servant's opinion that it is always wise to be prepared.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I don't know…

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One, if I may?

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Of course, Prime Minister, go on.

 **Prime Minister:** Thank you, Glorious One. There is truth in what the General says. There is wisdom in always being prepared and with the Empire's prosperity, it would be foolish if we don't spend a modest amount to maintain the highest preparedness of the Imperial Army.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I remain unconvinced. I see no threat but it is your duty Prime Minister to run my government. Parliament has selected you for this job. I defer to your judgement as the judgment of the people.

 **Prime Minister:** We are but your humble servant's Glorious One.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** And I am but the servant of the Jade Empire. You have your tasks.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Glorious One.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Is there anything else you two need?

 **General Dragon Heart:** No, Glorious One.

The two bow again to the Emperor before leaving.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I do not approve of your exaggerations.

 **Prime Minister:** It got the job done.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Still.

-short pause-

 **General Dragon Heart:** You are going to work on those personality flaws of yours, correct?

 **Prime Minister:** Yes, of course, General.

 **Scene 3.1.05**

Yong Gan is seen tossing and turning in a makeshift bed in some farmer's barn. This switches to a dream. It occurs in nondifferentiated space or some such. The point is that this is neither the mortal or spirit realms and otherworldly. It should have little resemblance to anything "real" in the Jade Empire universe. Yong Gan is having a dream where the only clear details are her, Thousand Petals, and the words they say.

 **Thousand Petals:** Gan.

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** Petals?

 **Thousand Petals:** I need you Gan,

 **Yong Gan:** You're… you're not yet through the Wheel?

 **Thousand Petals:** Not yet, Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** What is this place?

 **Thousand Petals:** This is a dream, Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** So you're not really here? This is just a dream?

 **Thousand Petals:** I'm sending you this dream, Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** Why?

 **Thousand Petals:** I need you, Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** What for?

 **Thousand Petals:** I need you to get a posse and go to Dirge.

 **Yong Gan:** Why, what's at Dirge?

 **Thousand Petals:** A crime against the heavens, the worst in centuries. You need to get a posse and go to Dirge.

 **Yong Gan:** What can I do?

 **Thousand Petals:** Get a posse and go to Dirge.

 **Yong Gan:** If this is a dream will I even remember it?

 **Thousand Petals:** You won't remember it exactly but it will leave an impression. Hopefully a powerful one. I was chosen to give you this message because your heart still belongs to me. I especially need to repeat that you need to get a pose and go to Dirge.

 **Yong Gan:** I still don't understand.

 **Thousand Petals:** You will, just get a posse and go to Dirge.

 **Yong Gan:** I don't understand but… I will do it… I still love your Petals.

 **Thousand Petals:** Get a posse and go to Dirge.

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals:** Rember.

 **Scene 3.2.01**

The camera switches to the next scene suddenly and Yong Gan awakes with a start. I mean she opens her eyes and achieves full wakefulness. After a short period of time she sits up suddenly. She is, of course, clothed because she doesn't know when she would have to leave suddenly. She has some grogginess but the jolt of waking suddenly has affected her.

 **Yong Gan** (confused) **:** Petals?

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** What was that?... Why do I feel like I need to get a posse and go to Dirge?... Where is Dirge?

-pause-

 **Yong Gan:** Well, if you might be in trouble Petals, I have no choice. I have to get a posse and go to Dirge.

Yong Gan packs her stuff up. This shouldn't take long, as she should always be ready to move on on a moment's notice. She leaves the barn. It is the dead of night and a husband and wife confront Yong Gan while holding a lantern. The three speak in subtitled Tho-Phan.

 **Wife:** Heading off, young one?

 **Yong Gan:** Well, I appreciate your hospitality (bows) but I need to be getting off.

 **Wife:** On the run, are you dear?

 **Yong Gan:** I didn't say that.

 **Husband:** You didn't have to. It's okay. Maybe we can help.

 **Yong Gan:** I wouldn't want to trouble you.

 **Husband:** It would be no trouble. Where would our society be if we didn't show each other kindness and helped each other out in times of need?

 **Yong Gan:** Look, I also don't want to get you nice folk into trouble.

 **Wife:** Oh, don't worry about that, dear. We can take care of ourselves.

 **Husband:** With the Empire acting the way it has been recently, we peasants have to help each other.

 **Wife:** Oh my yes. This isn't the same Empire I remember form when I was a little girl. I would think that you have nothing to fear from us.

 **Yong Gan:** If what you say is true, and I'm not saying it is, I have to be extra careful.

 **Wife:** Of course, child.

 **Husband:** It is good of you to be so cautious still we would like to help you—

 **Yong Gan:** And how do you know that you should trust me?

 **Husband:** The secret agents of the Empire would not be begging for places to stay from poor farmers such as ourselves. They are fools to not think us a threat but one looks for enemies that are similar to the person in the mirror. There is benefit to being so… unnoticeable as we are.

 **Yong Gan:** I'm willing to listen to what you have to say but I'm not saying that I need your help.

 **Wife:** Of course dear. That is wise. Now, we may know where you can get some help further on down the road. Listen carefully—

The camera pans out to show the countryside at night and the three against the horizon illuminated by the lantern. After a short wait, Yong Gan runs off over the horizon.

 **Scene 3.2.02**

Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei lands in Dirge in a flyer built for speed. He is met at the flyer by Ming Zhide.

 **Ming Zhide** (bowing) **:** Welcome to Dirge, Prime Minister.

 **Prime Minister:** Of course. What of our progress?

 **Ming Zhide:** We are meeting the targets that you have wisely set out.

 **Prime Minister:** That is… acceptable though it would be in your interests to exceed my targets. You have disappointed me greatly.

 **Ming Zhide:** I did my task. It seems that idiot Yan Yaodung had very poor choice in women.

 **Prime Minister:** Indeed but that does not erase your failure to protect my interests in Phoenix Gate. I trust you are not enjoying your punishment.

 **Ming Zhide:** This is… not an assignment I would have chosen.

 **Prime Minister:** Your loss would harm me but do not think that you are too valuable to lose. Your exemplary record has earned you such a mild punishment. I will not be so forgiving next time.

 **Ming Zhide:** I will not fail you again, Prime Minister.

 **Prime Minister:** See that you don't. I now require a tour of my operations here.

The two walk off along with others for an inspection. The camera view switches to the spirit realm where Sun Li is following Thousand Petals who is following the inspection team. Sun Li has his hands on either side of Thousand Petals head (not touching) to help her see what is going on in the mortal realm. The wandering souls are easily visible and the inspection team has variable visibility. The heads or upper backs of Fan Si-Wei and Ming Zhide are easily visible and the visibility fades as one gets further away. The camera shows them walking for a short time with Fan Si-Wei and Ming Zhide gesturing to make it clear that they are talking. If it can be seen from the camera views it should be clear that Thousand Petals is concentrating heavily on the conversation and Sun Li is concentrating heavily on helping Thousand Petals.

 **Scene 3.2.03**

Yong Gan is sitting in a teahouse nursing a cup of tea in the town of Tien's Landing. Two others sit down next to her with tea of their own. The three speak in hushed tones.

 **Contact #1:** I've been told that you're looking for somewhere to hide.

 **Yong Gan:** I'm not trying to make myself more visible if that's what you mean.

 **Contact #2:** What's got you on the run, sister?

 **Yong Gan:** I have some… deadly people after me.

 **Contact #1:** Deadly people?

 **Yong Gan:** Yes.

 **Contact #2:** What did you do to get them after you?

 **Yong Gan:** I pissed them off.

-pause-

 **Contact #1:** That's all you can say?

 **Yong Gan:** Who knows who's listening to us in such a public place.

 **Contact #1:** I can assure you that we have cleared this place of unfriendly ears.

-pause- while Yong Gan considers her seatmates.

 **Yong Gan:** That's comforting.

 **Contact #2:** You're going to have to tell us something more.

 **Yong Gan:** And who exactly are you two?

 **Contact #1:** We are ordinary peasants who think that it is time that the government pay more attention to our interests some.

 **Contact #2:** Nothing sordid mind you. We just have that opinion.

 **Yong Gan:** Of course. If you do want to benefit the peasants then you can do so by helping me.

 **Contact #2:** By helping you hide, you mean?

 **Yong Gan:** I will only reveal my request to somebody with some authority.

 **Contact #1:** Perhaps you don't know how this works, sister. You talk to us and we decide if you have anything worth saying.

 **Yong Gan:** Fine. Then I will keep the information I have on Fan Si-Wei's secret police to myself.

 **Contact #1:** If you want any help from us or our buddies I suggest that you tell us what we want to know.

 **Yong Gan:** If your buddies have the ability to help me, they would not be so stupid as to send someone who can make such decisions to a… teahouse.

Pause while the contacts wait Yong Gan out.

 **Yong Gan:** I have valuable information that would serve your buddies well. You would be making a mistake to pass up this opportunity.

A similar pause to the one previous to this.

 **Yong Gan:** The information I have includes information on a… (whispering even more now) Ming Zhide.

There is another pause while the two contacts look at each other.

 **Contact #1:** Okay, we will take more risks where you are concerned. My friend here will give you further instructions. Can you read?

Yong Gan nods and contact #2 passes a piece of paper to Yong Gan.

 **Contact #2:** Don't read these here, read them when you are alone, and follow them exactly.

 **Yong Gan:** Not so confident about how secure this teahouse is, are you?

 **Contact #1:** Confident enough.

 **Contact #2:** We will leave and you will finish your tea before leaving.

 **Contact #1:** Oh, and if you aren't who you claim to be, don't try anything here. We have backup. This is not a good place to win a fight that you start. It has history.

 **Contact #2:** If you are lying about anything the best thing for you to do would be to get out of Tien's Landing as quickly as you can.

The two leave and Yong Gan continues enjoying her tea.

 **Scene 3.2.04**

Colonel Ren Deren is working at a desk in a large airship. It is flying and the ride isn't perfectly smooth. There are windows but the office is cluttered. There are members of Ren Deren's staff present.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** We could be training peasants quicker. Hmmm… Tell Peng to increase the speed of his training.

 **Aid #2:** Yes, friend.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** It is hard to be patient. Our glorious peasant army is not yet ready to be unveiled. Soon…

 **Aid #2:** Where should we touch down?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I'm still unsatisfied with how slowly we are progressing. Things were going quicker when he had the cover of rebuilding to work under. But now that we have to be more careful, and since money is an issue now that the Imperial Army is wise to us, things are going too slowly.

 **Aid #1:** Would you like to oversee some more training yourself?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** No. I'm confident our friends in charge of doing so are doing the best they can. It's just frustrating. My time would be better spent doing some coordinating. We should go to our secret headquarters.

 **Aid #1:** I think we should take a southerly route. The storms will make for some rough flying but we would not be caught by Imperial spies.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Good thinking friend. Make it so… hmmm… Maybe I could engineer another tragedy…

 **Scene 3.2.05**

Yong Gan is walking along a wharf surrounded by buildings wearing a cloak to hide her identity. She pauses and looks around suspiciously. Through a combination of jumping and climbing she makes her way to a covered crow's nest where she's been sleeping. She looks out over Tien's Landing. It is a town with much of it built on stilts on a lake. There is a river like gap in the construction which boats can navigate with docks and cranes along this gap and bridges high over it. It is built up more on the lake then on land. Yong Gan can be seen opening the note to read it and then looks back out over the town. It is not yet raining but it looks like it's going to.

 **Scene 3.2.06**

The Emperor is in his apartment in the "Floating" Palace. He sits next to his wife looking out over the Imperial City. There are servants visible, ready to wait on the Emperor. The two hold hands.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I have a bad feeling, dear.

 **Imperial Consort:** What is it dear?

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** The leaders of my government… and my army… are certainly hiding things from me.

 **Imperial Consort:** Like what?

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I don't know. That's what's troubling me.

 **Imperial Consort:** Why don't you ask them?

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Oh, I'm pretty sure that they're lying to me. Asking them won't get me any answers and it will just let on that I know something.

 **Imperial Consort:** But you don't know anything.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Yeah… It is disturbing enough that _they_ are lying but an Emperor should not do so.

-pause-

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** My father had such high hopes when he introduced the parliament.

 **Imperial Consort:** There _was_ a lot of opposition, if I remember.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Yeah but my father was right. The Jade Empire was ridiculously behind outlander lands in terms of technology and industrialization. With his reforms, we are catching up but we still have a long way to go. Who knew that politicians in a democracy could be as corrupt as those in a monarchy?

 **Imperial Consort:** Well, isn't it worth it? Our Empire has avoided the colonialization that much of the world is under.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I don't know. I don't know what kind of Empire we will be leaving for our son. I trust General Dragon Heart to respect Imperial traditions but… I suspect that he would be happier with a figure head. Now Fan Si-Wei… I think he would have himself named Emperor if he could.

 **Imperial Consort:** Can't you defend against them.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I wish I could. I must respect my father and continue the reforms he implemented. I think my government is making wrong decisions but parliament is in Fan's hands so much that I cannot replace him. Replacing Dragon Heart would also be a scandal…

 **Imperial Consort:** We'll I know you're doing your best dear.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I could probably, at this point, abandon a switch to democracy but what does that hold for the future of the Jade Empire? If I continue what will these scheming politicians make of it? I don't see much of a future for our dynasty either way.

-pause-

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I am getting too old for this. Perhaps I should abdicate.

 **Imperial Consort:** Xiamian would like that.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** No… I shouldn't leave the Empire to our son while it is in such a mess. I must see things through until at-least we have a new Prime Minister. Xiamian deserves not to have to deal with that snake.

 **Imperial Consort:** I trust you to make the right decisions, husband.

Moon Hai's wife kisses him on the cheek. Moon Hai kisses his wife's hand in return. The two look over the Imperial City for some time more as does the camera.

 **Scene 3.3.01**

Yong Gan meets five contacts (including Planet Eclipse) at the very bottom of the stairs leading up to the Shadow Fox's temple (where in the game the Player's Character first meats Lord Yun). All parties (6 of them) have hoods covering their faces. It is raining.

 **Planet Eclipse:** You have come alone. That was wise.

 **Yong Gan:** I can follow directions.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I hear you have information for me.

 **Yong Gan:** And I was told that I was going to meet someone who can provide me help.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Why don't you start with some information?

 **Yong Gan:** Are you such a person. One that can help me, that is.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I am not interested in playing these games. Are you going to help or not?

 **Yong Gan:** I have to be careful. I know what agents of the Prime Minister can do—

 **Planet Eclipse:** As do I.

 **Yong Gan:** You have me outnumbered, if I try something I will be no match for you. It would make sense for you to prove to me that I can trust you.

 **Planet Eclipse:** You expressed interest in us. It would make sense for you to tell us some information as a sign of good faith.

 **Yong Gan:** My point stands.

 **Contact #3:** This is going nowhere. We should leave.

There is a pause before Planet Eclipse's group turns to leave.

 **Yong Gan:** Wait! You want a sign of good faith, I will start.

Yong Gan takes off her hood revealing who she is. Planet Eclipse excitedly takes off his hood reviling who he is.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Yong Gan!

Planet Eclipse runs up and hugs an excited Yong Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** Planet Eclipse.

The other contacts slowly draw back their hoods.

 **Contact #3** (shocked) **:** You two know each other?

 **Planet Eclipse:** This woman, _this hero_ has earned my debt.

 **Yong Gan:** How are my parents?

 **Planet Eclipse:** They are quite well and out of danger. They were understandably distressed but now they're mostly worried about you.

 **Yong Gan:** Can I get a message to them.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I can get a message through but you should avoid seeing them. While they are safe, part of the reason why is that they are being watched in hopes of catching you.

 **Yong Gan:** That is both good and bad to hear.

 **Planet Eclipse:** What are you doing in Tien's Landing?

 **Yong Gan:** I need help.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Of course I will do what I can, Yong.

 **Yong Gan:** Please, call me Gan.

 **Planet Eclipse:** All right, Gan. What do you need?

 **Yong Gan:** I need good fighters to accompany me to Dirge.

 **Planet Eclipse** (frowns) **:** That is a tall order. What is this for?

 **Yong Gan:** I am not sure. All I know is that Thousand Petals is in danger and needs me to go to Dirge ready to fight.

 **Planet Eclipse:** That is grave news. For a ghost to need such help…

 **Yong Gan:** If you cannot provide it—

 **Planet Eclipse:** No, I didn't say that. Let me think. You know, I'm not in charge of the muscle for the most part. I've mostly been traveling the Empire working behind the scenes organizing things, getting help form secret allies who can safely approach me and vice versa. I wouldn't ordinarily be making a contact such as this but I needed to get some air. This forest is so wholesome especially around here.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I'm running my mouth, sorry.

 **Yong Gan:** No, it's okay.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Walk with me. It would be good to get more of this forest air into our lungs.

 **Contact #3:** Friend, do you want us to come to help keep you safe.

 **Planet Eclipse:** If you could see what Gan is capable of, you wouldn't have to worry about others attacking us… and all of you would be unable to stop Gan _if_ she did try anything anyways. Stay here, friends.

The two walk off and start talking again when out of earshot of the others.

 **Planet Eclipse:** My primary associate is in charge of most of the muscle and it is hard to keep some of it loyal primarily to me. I don't trust him completely.

 **Yong Gan:** Who is he?

 **Planet Eclipse:** Never mind that. Our objectives are compatible enough to be allies for now. I'm sure he has spies watching me and I have my own ways of… keeping tabs on him.

 **Yong Gan:** I'm sorry.

-pause-

 **Planet Eclipse:** Colonel Ren Deren will not like me giving you help but it turns out, given what Yan Yaodung was up to and had planned, I still owe you for… removing him from consideration.

 **Yong Gan:** I would be grateful, Planet Eclipse.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I also trust that you will not support the Prime Minister or harm the peasantry with my help.

 **Yong Gan:** I know how dangerous things can be for you. I would not want to put you in danger.

 **Planet Eclipse:** It will be difficult and I can't get you an army but I can get you a small number of fighters but they will be very good fighters. I don't know if this is what you need but it's the best I can do.

 **Yong Gan:** That would help a lot. Thank You.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Just make good use of them and try to take care of them, please.

 **Yong Gan:** Of course. I still have information I've been gathering.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Good. We can enjoy each other's company for a bit longer then.

 **Scene 3.3.02**

The entrance to Dirge in the spirit realm. Thousand Petals, Sun Li, Sun Hai, and several ghosts linked arm in arm move to block the entrance in a ghost wall (that's like a human wall but with ghosts… look it blocks ghosts all right?). Ghosts start queueing up in front of the wall.

 **Lost Soul #1:** I need to enter.

 **Lost Soul #2:** What are you doing?

 **Lost Soul #3:** You're keeping us from the Great Wheel.

 **Lost Soul #4:** I must head the call of the Dragon of Decay.

 **Thousand Petals** (in making a speech) **:** Fellow deceased, hear me. Your future lives are at stake. Beyond this line of ghosts before you, a crime is being committed against the heavens and if you pass, you will become casualties of that crime.

 **Thousand Petals:** All throughout Dirge, there are agents of a great evil harvesting the energies of the dead that pass across these hallowed lands. These mortals desire to use the energies collected to bind the will of millions of living to their own. This crime cannot stand.

 **Thousand Petals:** If you were to walk through Dirge unadded you would pass in front of the Dragon of Decay and reach the Great Wheel much less of a person than you are now. You will be sickly in your next life and less able to follow your destinies. This would reverberate throughout the centuries. The vile perpetrators of this crime are mortgaging the future of the Jade Empire for the sacrilege of becoming gods themselves.

 **Thousand Petals:** We have the ability to stop them. One ghost or two, or even masses acting alone cannot hope to stop the abomination defiling this holiest of places. The place where every man, woman, and child of the Jade Empire must someday, pass. Only by uniting our efforts can we stop these accursed devils and secure the future of all the dead.

 **Thousand Petals:** If we unite then no force, living or dead, can stop us. If we fight as one then these stones which have seen so much in their existence will witness something never done before. If you join me and fight as one then we will be victorious and you can start your next lives capable of doing amazing things. Let us take back our future.

 **Assembled crowd:** -cheering-

 **Scene 3.3.03**

This is at a cave somewhere in the Jade Empire. General Dragon Heart with some number of bodyguards are walking towards the cave. There is a monk standing infront of the cave. The monk wants to be brave and stand up proudly to the General but his fear is getting to him. He still blocks the entrance but does not cut a very imposing figure or stance. There are frightened and nervous villagers watching the scene.

 **Monk** (possibly stuttering) **:** Halt. I cannot let you pass.

The General stops in front of the monk and does strike an Imposing figure.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I am General Dragon Heart, Supreme Commander of the Glorious One's Imperial Army. I order you to stand aside.

 **Monk:** Only clergy is allowed in this cave. I cannot let you enter.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I am on a mission on behalf of the Glorious One, Emperor Moon Hai. If there is one soul in all the Jade Empire who has the right to enter this cave it is he. As his personally designated servant, I share in that right.

There is a pause as the monk considers his positon.

 **Monk:** Alright, General. You can enter but only if it truly is the will of the Emperor. If it is then you should be safe. But your companions won't be. They must not enter the cave.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Agreed.

The monk nervously steps aside. The General confidently walks in while his bodyguards stay outside. The camera follows. Sometime after he enters the cave he is attacked by two horse daemons who materialize from the ground in flashes of fire and a toad daemon who charges down the cave from further in. The General fights the trio with use of his sword. It is an intense fight but the general is victorious.

The General makes his way through the cave, unhindered, until he approaches a shrine that has a communications device like the one used in the game between Inquisitor Jia and Inquisitor Lim. He meditates in front of it, activating it, and shortly after Colonel Ren Deren appears in the image. The Colonel does not immediately realize the General is there.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Colonel!

The Colonel is startled and turns around.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** General, what a… it's a…

 **General Dragon Heart:** I am aware that you have stolen a number of these ancient devices from the monasteries and temples to which they belong.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I don't see you respecting the tradition of these ethereal transceivers either, General.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I am not stealing them and corrupting them for my own purposes. I respect them as a tool of the clergy as given to them by heaven.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** You respect a privileged class using a privileged tool. These devices can provide much better benefit to the people of the Jade Empire then staying cloistered and unreachable.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Only the holy men and women of the Jade Empire are responsible enough to properly respect these devices and use them according to the desires of the gods.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** The gods are just another group of overlords keeping people week and suffering. Eventually the people will liberate themselves completely and the gods will be no more.

 **General Dragon Heart:** And you are the one to do this liberation?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I am one of them. I will not live to see the job finished, certainly, but I and millions, billions of others like me will help in finishing the task. I am but a cog in the machinery of social progress. I am proud to play my part but I do not wish to overstate my importance. If it weren't me it would be somebody else.

 **General Dragon Heart:** You got one thing right. You will not live to see your goals realized.

 **Colonel Ren Deren** (calmer) **:** General, I know you well enough to know that you don't share the government's priorities.

 **General Dragon Heart:** It is not my place to question the Emperor. Besides, the most effective way to change the system and to make things better is by being in the system so that one _can_ make the changes.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** The system is fundamentally corrupt and cannot be reformed. If we want something better then it needs to be replaced by something better. By working within the system you are making yourself a pawn of the system and it is using you far more then you are using it.

 **General Dragon Heart:** As you have said. If it weren't me it would be somebody else. I am better than others who could occupy my position. As it stands I use my positon to actually provide benefit to the peasantry. You steel from them.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** And you are so scared of what I could accomplish that you are working with Fan Si-Wei. You are working to benefit the nobility at the expense of the peasantry. Fan Si-Wei does nothing that does not advance his agenda.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I am scared of the needless death and destruction you will cause. If you are, by some miracle, successful then the end result will be, at best, something as good as I could have smoothly transitioned things too if only I didn't have to worry about you.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** And how have things changed since you became Supreme Commander? The peasantry has been in ever increasing straits and the government has become more corrupt. I may not win the coming storm but at-least, with _someone_ following the path that I am, there is a chance things can get better instead of the continued slide to the worse you have been, in part, responsible for.

 **General Dragon Heart:** It is not my fault that you do not see wisdom. You are powered by nothing more substantial then flights of fancy. You will die but in your attempt at a revolution you will undoubtedly cause a lot of suffering for the peasants you claim to work for.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I regret the suffering that is necessary: the suffering that you have helped make necessary. If the suffering will ever cease, if the Jade Empire will have structures that alleviate suffering instead of increasing it, some amount of destruction is, unfortunately, necessary.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I will hope that you will achieve wisdom and stop your foolish revolution and return to me repentant and willing to make a real difference.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Rest assured, General. The next time we meet, one of us will die.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Then I better make sure it is before you unleash this foolishness of yours.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Then you better get to work. Now, if you don't mind, could you get off this thing? I have things to do.

General Dragon Heart stops meditating and the camera returns to the cave with the device deactivated. He sighs, and solemnly starts to exit the cave.

 **Scene 3.3.04**

In Dirge, in the mortal realm, an airship lands in one of the courtyards nearby where Fan Si-Wei has landed his ship. The agents of the Prime Minister are performing their ritual. Once the flyer makes it clear that it intends to land, the agents scatter. Fan Si-Wei and Ming Zhide are there to watch the landing. After landing and the doors open, Yong Gan and a group of warriors rush out. The Prime Minister and of his agents are surprised except for Ming Zhide. Ming Zhide is collected. It is snowing.

 **Prime Minister:** What is the meaning of this?

 **Yong Gan:** Ah, Ming Zhide my old master. Why should I not be surprised to see you here?

 **Ming Zhide:** You managed to find your way here my apprentice. I wonder what help you had.

 **Yong Gan:** The gods—

 **Prime Minister:** Ming Zhide! You know this interloper!?

 **Ming Zhide:** Of course, Fan. She is the one who killed Yan.

 **Prime Minister:** You invited her here? Why would you do that?

 **Ming Zhide:** I did not invite her here. I know her well enough to know that she would come here eventually. Why do you think I let you station me here?

 **Prime Minister:** You did not let me station you here; I ordered you here!

 **Ming Zhide:** It is nice that you think that, now, Yong Gan, what do you and your pathetic band think you are going to do?

 **Yong Gan:** It is fitting that where there is great evil being done in the Jade Empire, you would be in the thick of it master Ming.

 **Ming Zhide:** No doubt you have the notion to stop me.

 **Yong Gan:** I came to help my love, Thousand Petals, it is beyond pleasure that I get to foil your plans and the Prime Minister's evil as well.

 **Ming Zhide:** Aww, that's so precious. You're still pining for your dead lover.

 **Yong Gan:** You have yet to atone for the murder.

 **Ming Zhide:** I have murdered numerous people over my career. I have atoned for none of them. What makes you think you will cause me to start?

 **Yong Gan:** I—

 **Prime Minister:** Stop. Enough of this charade. Ming Zhide you have failed me and that I do not forgive. Both for what you allowed to happen in Phoenix Gate and for not killing this traitor as soon as she stepped foot on Dirge. I order you to attack her and only by killing her can you earn your place as my agent. If you fail you will be dead. All loyal citizens of the Empire… ATTACK!

The assembled agents of the Prime Minister heavily outnumber Yong Gan's group and they attack. Yong Gan's group are better fighters but they have trouble with the number of enemies. Ming Zhide does not attack yet.

 **Ming Zhide:** You are a fool, Fan. I have never been your agent. I only allowed you to believe so. I will attack my apprentice but for the same reason I have done anything: because it is in my interests to do so.

Ming Zhide attacks Yong Gan. The two banter as they fight. Yong Gan and her group are holding their own for now but it is only a matter of time before they are overwhelmed.

 **Ming Zhide:** Didn't take my advice again, apprentice.

 **Yong Gan:** What advice would that be master?

 **Ming Zhide:** The fight is not in your favor. You should have set it up so.

 **Yong Gan:** It is difficult to find those who would openly oppose the Prime Minister.

 **Ming Zhide:** But you are not thinking expansively enough. You have access to a flyer. You should have firebombed this place before setting down.

 **Yong Gan:** This place is sacred. I refuse to harm it in such a way.

 **Ming Zhide:** Then you are allowing some foolish notion to cripple you. I thought I taught you better than that.

 **Yong Gan:** You have taught me much including how not to use my power.

 **Ming Zhide:** So you did learn _something_ from those long training sessions?

 **Yong Gan:** At-least, now, I get to do this _without_ the chains.

 **Ming Zhide:** Fool. The only chains that ever mattered were those in your mind.

 **Yong Gan:** I know that master. I was merely stating that I welcome this new challenge.

An impressed Ming Zhide has no answer. The camera shows some of the other fighting for a while. Yong Gan sometimes engages others. Ming Zhide when not engaged with Yong Gan "accidently" harms those on her own team.

 **Posse Member #1:** Gan! We are holding our own for now but there are too many of them. We cannot keep this up indefinitely.

 **Yong Gan:** Then we are fighting for our lives. (shouting even more now) We win and we get to live. We die and that will be the end.

After some more of the fighting scene, the camera switches suddenly to the spirit realm while it pans. The fight can still be seen. Thousand Petals and Sun Li are standing watching the scene with an army of ghosts backing them up.

 **Thousand Petals:** And you're sure that this is gonna work?

 **Sun Li:** The ghosts of the recently deceased, when properly motivated and, especially, when in numbers, _can_ affect the living.

-pause-

 **Thousand Petals** (shouting) **:** Army of the dead. You are fighting for your future lives and all of our future lives… ATTACK!

The ghost army rushes the agents of the Prime Minister. With another pan of the camera, the scene switches back the mortal realm. Agents of the Prime Minister can now be seen being knocked down, pulled to the ground, and being interfered with by unseen foes.

Fan Si-Wei looks on in horror while Yong Gan and her group pause in their fighting and look back and forth amongst each other in confusion. Yong Gan shrugs her shoulders and the group resumes fighting.

Ming Zhide is shown effectively fighting the invisible enemies.

 **Ming Zhide** (yelling) **:** The dead have turned against us. They are fighting back against you, Fan.

Fan Si-Wei bolts for his flyer. He pulls the pilot out of it and throws him to the ground. He shouts back before closing it up.

 **Prime Minister:** Ming Zhide! You have utterly failed me! You can redeem yourself by defeating this… Army of the Dead! Or you can die as the price of your incompetence! (now to Yong Gan) You Traitor! Whoever you are! If you by some miracle survive this, I will hunt you down with every ounce of my strength and tool at my disposal! You have made the worst enemy you could possibly have made today!

Prime Minister takes off and flees in his flyer. The camera shows Yong Gan watching Fan flee.

 **Yong Gan** (muted but loud enough to be heard by the camera) **:** You were my enemy long before today, Fan.

There is more fighting. Yong Gan's group with the assistance of the ghost army is clearly winning but there are a lot of agents to defeat. These agents are mostly defeated by fear and Yong Gan's group are not putting forth as much effort as before. The camera eventually settles in on Yong Gan and Ming Zhide fighting. At times, Yong Gan pulls back but Ming Zhide presses the fight heavily.

 **Ming Zhide:** You have done well my apprentice.

 **Yong Gan:** What do you mean? You are about to be defeated.

 **Ming Zhide:** Yes but not by you or any other being. You are destroying what Fan Si-Wei has been building for years, what he was going to use to assume more power than any Emperor has ever had, and what he has poured his entire being into. Good job.

 **Yong Gan:** I am glad to perform this service but I thought you two were allies.

 **Ming Zhide:** I fostered that perception because it served my interests. I have never had any allies.

 **Yong Gan:** Not even me?

 **Ming Zhide:** Not even you, apprentice.

-pause in the banter-

 **Yong Gan:** You said that you are being defeated but you didn't say by what.

 **Ming Zhide:** By time, of course. Nobody can live forever, not even gods. It is my time to go and thus I must.

 **Yong Gan:** So, you just lay down and wait for death to calmly take you.

 **Ming Zhide** (laughs) **:** Of course not, apprentice. Such a death would be unsuitable for the great Ming Zhide. Time has defeated me but you are what is going to kill me.

 **Yong Gan:** I will not kill you master.

 **Ming Zhide:** You must.

-pause in the banter-

 **Yong Gan:** I do not wish to kill you.

 **Ming Zhide:** I do not know what is in store for you but I know you must be as strong as possible to face it. Just as I killed my master to become the strongest warrior in the Jade Empire you must kill me to fulfill your potential.

 **Yong Gan:** Your master had you kill her?

 **Ming Zhide:** He most certainly did not. You have a strength that I didn't train. It is part of why I chose you to be my replacement, apprentice. That strength requires me to press this on you. As far as my master, I killed him to gain his position of prominence much to his dislike.

 **Yong Gan:** I don't care about being the strongest warrior in the Jade Empire.

 **Ming Zhide:** Once again, apprentice, I am not giving you a choice in the mater. I have done my life's work, it is time for me to die, and I refuse to allow my apprentice to be anything but the most powerful warrior in the Jade Empire.

-pause in the banter-

 **Yong Gan:** I do not want to kill you, master.

 **Ming Zhide:** You must. It is the last of your training.

There is no more banter until the fight is resolved. At this point or soon after, Yong Gan's group have finished off the last of Fan Si-Wei's agents. They are all either dead or otherwise unable or unwilling to put up a fight. Yong Gan's group stands around watching the fight between their leader and their leader's master not willing to interfere. In the end, when both are showing fatigue, in part due to exhaustion, Yong Gan mortally wounds Ming Zhide. Ming Zhide collapses. Yong Gan kneels next to her cradling her head some.

 **Ming Zhide:** You have done me proud, Gan. Everything has gone as I have made it.

 **Yong Gan:** I still can't believe that you wanted this.

 **Ming Zhide:** Why can't you?

 **Yong Gan:** Because… stopping the Prime Minister was a good thing.

 **Ming Zhide:** And you are surprised to find that I am capable of good?

 **Yong Gan:** Yes. Aren't you a follower of the Closed Fist?

 **Ming Zhide** (painful laugh) **:** You are still a fool. Everything I did in my life I did for my own benefit. Most of all stopping Fan Si-Wei's plans.

 **Yong Gan:** How does this help you?

 **Ming Zhide:** Think, Yong Gan. I do not want to enter the Great Wheel injured, to endure a sickly life nor do I want to be reborn into a world in which Fan has the power he so jealously sought.

 **Yong Gan:** Then you aren't evil?

 **Ming Zhide:** Most people confuse the Open Palm and the Closed Fist with good and evil. Most practitioners of each included. The Open Palm or the Closed Fist is a question of _motives_ while good and evil are a question of _results_. One can have the best of intentions and still cause evil while one can be acting selfishly and be a tool for good. In fact, the purest expression of the Open Palm and the Closed First are the same. Both, as Sagacious Tien teaches, result in pure good which is a state that one can achieve only by giving oneself fully to one of the disciplines. Your strength with the Open Palm mirrors my strength with the Closed Fist. I don't know what you are going to do, Yong Gan, or what fate has in store for you but I know that whatever you do would have made me, and Thousand Petals, proud.

 **Yong Gan:** You are wise to the end, master.

 **Ming Zhide:** Of course, there was no chance of anything else happening.

Yong Gan rudely drops her master to the ground, stands up and singles her group to head back to their flyer.

 **Yong Gan:** What are you going to do now that you're through helping me?

 **Posse Member #2:** We would be honored to serve the most powerful warrior in the Jade Empire, Mam.

 **Yong Gan:** Very well. I shall have you.

The scene shifts to the Spirit realm. Thousand Petals is reaching out for Yong Gan while Sun Li gently holds her back with a hand on her shoulder.

 **Sun Li:** Let her go, Thousand Petals.

 **Thousand Petals:** But I want to say goodbye.

 **Sun Li:** You two have already said goodbye. Interacting with her again would only serve to confuse her. She has moved on and now, so must you.

The two watch Yong Gan's airship take off and leave Dirge.

 **Thousand Petals:** Gan…

 **Sun Li:** It is now time to present yourself to the Dragon of Decay and to enter the Great Wheel.

-CUT TO CREDITS-

The end of credits scene is soundless except for the voiceover. Thousand Petals walks in a procession of ghosts. The line is in the temple of the Water Dragon. The Dragon of Decay is in the Water Dragon's former position and briefly considers each ghost before they enter the portal and the Great Wheel. The Dragon of Decay does this for Thousand Petals and she enters the Great Wheel.

 **Sir Roderick Ponce Von Fontlebottom the Magnificent Bastard:** I've heard a distinct lack of couplets and quatrains, to say nothing of pentameters.


	5. 4: Jade Empire, Earth

**Jade Empire:** Earth

 **Characters:**

 **Yong Gan:** Woman, outlaw and greatest warrior of the Jade Empire. Has found herself on the side of the Revolution.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Aged member of the Moon dynasty which followed the Sun dynasty. A bit naïve but committed to good governance and maintaining traditional order. Is not copping well with the dire situation for the Empire.

 **Prime Minister Fan Si-Wei:** Leader of parliament and skillful politician. Claims to rule for the benefit of the people while secretly serving the interests of the nobility. Uses every means available to a corrupt politician to get his way. Has found his efforts to achieve absolute power dashed and is trying to hold on to what he can.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Head of the Imperial Army. Is loyal to the Emperor and tradition. Very Confucian. Primary leader on the Imperial side during the revolution.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** A colonel in the Imperial Army who is a quite skilled tactician and politician. He takes every opportunity to further his unknown ends. Is the military leader of the revolution.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Member of the nobility who can trace his lineage to both the Sun and the Moon dynasties. Is a co-political leader of the revolution along with Colonel Ren Deren.

 **Villager:** Someone incredibly brave, by which I mean stupid.

 **Zhong Shide:** A member of General Dragon Heart's staff.

 **Posse Member #1:** A member of Yong Gan's posse.

 **Caretaker:** A member of Fan Si-Wei's secret police. Pretends that he's not as important as he is.

 **Radio Voice:** Radios are amazing devices.

 **Army Officer:** This person dies pretty quickly.

 **Shu Si:** I guess every one of these movies as an advisor to the Prime Minister.

 **Tib Yuan:** The new chief of Fan Si-Wei's secret police.

 **Rebel Aid:** An assistant to Planet Eclipse.

 **Imperial Army Official:** An officer in a more civilian role and thus less likely to be shot in the head.

 **Posse Member #2:** Another member of Yong Gan's posse.

 **Messenger:** A messenger in the Imperial Palace.

 **Runner:** A runner for the Imperial Army.

 **Rebel Guard:** One of Colonel Ren Deren's bodyguards.

 **Somebody Else:** Another person with a line in these movies.

 **Rebel Officer:** An artillery officer.

 **Various Extras:** Maybe I should just let casting figure this out.

 **Sir Roderick Ponce Von Fontlebottom the Magnificent Bastard:** John Cleese

 **Scene 4.1.01**

The overture is accompanied by a view of an (Imperial) army squad marching along a road into a village. It is raining and the squad is marching in the mud. At the head is General Dragon Heart flanked by two impressive looking officers. The squad marches into a village square where Colonel Ren Deren and Planet Eclipse are talking with each other. They are looking at the General and his squad when the overture stops.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I have found you, Ren. You're sedition is at an end.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Yes, General, you have found me but what makes you think you have got me?

 **General Dragon Heart:** I have a squad of elite army troops with me. If you do not surrender, they will surely kill you despite what body guards you may have hidden here.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Oh really, I think you will find me more difficult to kill then you think.

 **General Dragon Heart:** This is your last warning. Come peacefully or we will take you by force.

-pause-

 **General Dragon Heart:** Or kill you.

There is another pause as Colonel Ren Deren looks on defiantly with his arms folded.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Okay. You've made your decision. So be it. Squad—

 **Planet Eclipse:** Wait there must be a peaceful solution to this.

 **General Dragon Heart** (disdainfully) **:** Who are you?

 **Planet Eclipse:** I'm—

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Behold, General, this is Lord Planet Eclipse, the descendant of both Sun Li and Moon Zu. He has Imperial lineage and would fulfill the role of Emperor far better than the current one.

Members of the army squad gasp in shock. The villagers looks on sternly reading to fight. Lord Planet looks shocked that Ren Deren would make this revelation.

 **General Dragon Heart:** So this is what it has come to? Open treason.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** If you lay a hand on me it will be much more than mere treason.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Now wait—

 **General Dragon Heart:** What makes you think that I want to listen to what you have to say, Pretender?

 **Planet Eclipse:** The Colonel correctly stated my lineage but I have no—

 **General Dragon Heart:** So you admit it?

 **Planet Eclipse** (hardly audible over the General) **:** No, I—

 **General Dragon Heart:** You are both traitors and you will both die for conspiring against The Glorious One, Emperor Moon Hai.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Wait! There is no need for this. You misunderstand the situation. Now hear me out—

 **General Dragon Heart:** Silence traitor! I do not misunderstand things. I am the Supreme Commander of the Glorious Imperial Army! You have admitted your status as a pretender to the Empire. I will not listen to any more of your sedition. Squad! Capture them. If they resist, kill them.

The squad advances and a mass of villagers move to stand in their way.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Stand aside citizens and let the Glorious One's army carry out its duty.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** You see this, General. You will not lay a hand on me and if you try you will spark a rebellion. One the Empire will not be able to survive from.

 **General Dragon Heart:** You overstate your importance, Ren. If you do not stand aside then you will be committing treason against Emperor Moon Hai and will die for your insurrection. Stand aside now! This is your last warning.

There is a pause while everyone waits for someone else to move. The tension is high and it's still raining.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Advance and kill the traitors. All of them!

The army squad advances through the villagers slicing through them with swords. Other villagers attack with what weapons they have and what weapons they can improvise. Planet Eclipse looks on in shocked horror before Colonel Ren Deren grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him away. The camera follows the pair.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Come on you fool or you will be killed.

Some villagers quickly approach them.

 **Villager:** Come this way, friends. We can see to your escape.

The pair follow her with the other villagers screening the exit from the village.

 **Planet Eclipse:** What just happened?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** General Dragon Heart, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Army attacked and massacred a number of villagers in his attempt to settle a grudge against an officer that once spurned his corrupt orders. In their time of need the brave villagers looked towards you to restore the Jade Empire to its rightful place, Emperor Planet Eclipse.

 **Planet Eclipse:** No, that's not right. It didn't need to go that way. You pushed us into this…

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Come off it, Planet. This confrontation was going to happen sometime. You saw how eager the General was to kill his way to ending us, to ending the threat we pose to the nobility. Do you really think he wouldn't have done something like this eventually?

 **Planet Eclipse:** Yes… Eventually… Maybe… You're probably right but there was time to get reform before that happened. With the weakening of Fan Si-Wei we could have achieved that without this bloodshed.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Oh, you're so naïve. Even if Fan got disposed, which was by no means certain, the Moon dynasty would continue on as corrupt as ever. Our forces are strong now and now was the right time to spark a revolution. That is why I let the General know where to find me.

 **Planet Eclipse:** You set him up?! Wait… You set me up!? How could you?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I did what had to be done. This had to happen, I just chose when. You now cannot go back on our movement friend. You are now a traitor to Moon Hai and you need to see this through to the end. The sooner you embrace your new role as Emperor, the better everyone will be.

The scene shifts back towards the village. The army squad has suffered losses and is in retreat, their weapons and armor bloodied. They are running back on the road they marched in on.

 **Zhong Shide:** What will come of this, sir?

 **General Dragon Heart:** You heard the traitors. This is a rebellion. We need to cut it down soon before it turns into a revolution.

 **Zhong Shide:** As you say, sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** What's your name soldier?

 **Zhong Shide:** Lieutenant Zhong Shide, sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** You fought well, Zhong. I will think about adding you to my personal staff.

 **Scene 4.1.02**

In a sunny Phoenix Gate, Yong Gan and her posse is seen fighting plain clothes warriors outside of Yan Yaodung's estate. They end up winning. Yong Gan busts her way inside. She has the scars she had from Air.

 **Pose Member #1:** What are we doing here, Mam?

 **Yong Gan:** I was engaged to the person who owned this estate.

Yong Gan quickly dispatches another enemy.

 **Pose Member #1:** Ah…

 **Yong Gan:** He was a member of Fan Si-Wei's secret police. I figure there are records here worth collecting.

 **Pose Member #1:** Understood, Mam.

Yong Gan busts down another door. There is an old man listening in on a radio and taking notes. He is startled by the intrusion and backs away into a corner quickly as Yong Gan and a couple of posse members enter the room. His headphones come off.

 **Caretaker:** Ahh… what do you want? Please don't kill me…

 **Yong Gan:** Who are you?

 **Caretaker:** I just operate the radio. I swear. That's all I do. Please let me live…

 **Yong Gan:** Very well but you better answer my questions.

 **Caretaker:** Oh… okay… I don't know what I can tell you, I just work the radio…

 **Yong Gan:** Then you deal with a lot of radio traffic. You know what comes in by radio and what goes out by radio as well as listen into other radio traffic. You should know a lot.

 **Caretaker:** I… I… I suppose that's true… What… What do you want to know?

 **Yong Gan:** What orders has this place been receiving since Fan came back from Dirge.

 **Caretaker:** I don't even know what happened at Dirge. Fan came back from his inspection there and started giving a bunch of orders.

 **Yong Gan:** What orders?

 **Caretaker:** Major shifts in where agents are stationed. He doesn't give the orders himself, of course, but everything over the radio is in his name, you see?

 **Yong Gan:** Get on with it.

 **Caretaker:** Yes sir… Mam. A lot of senior agents are being replaced. I don't know what happened at Dirge but it must not have been good—

 **Yong Gan:** I don't need your editorializing, just information.

 **Caretaker:** I'm just trying to help… so don't kill me… please… We also got word to be on the lookout for a woman. We weren't told why but it has the highest priority. … Say… you seem like you might be a match—

 **Yong Gan:** You're going to want to forget that you ever noticed that.

 **Caretaker** (closing his eyes and looking away at first) **:** Yes, Mam. I didn't get a close enough look at you to describe you. I ran away as quickly as I could.

 **Yong Gan:** Smart.

 **Caretaker:** What else did you want to know?

 **Yong Gan:** What orders have been coming into here for agents in Phoenix Gate?

 **Caretaker:** Most of the same. A real rearrangement of the senior agents. Something must have happened that Fan didn't like.

Yong Gan impatiently growls.

 **Caretaker:** Yes, moving on… Other than that we have gotten word to monitor a few particular nobles. Don't know why. It's pretty standard.

 **Yong Gan:** Who specifically and anything particular about the orders.

The Caretaker starts nervously shuffling through papers.

 **Caretaker:** Let's see… it should be around here somewhere…

A load high pitched whine can be heard through the headphones. Yong Gan pulls the cord for the headphones from the radio. The radio switches to speakers. Once the voice starts the Caretaker stops pretending to look through papers.

 **Radio Voice:** Now here this! Now hear this! All point's bulletin. The Imperial Army has reported that a group of peasants attacked a task force tasked with capturing that traitor Ren Deren. The target was not acquired. I repeat. The Imperial Army has reported that a group of peasants attacked a task force tasked with capturing that traitor Ren Deren. The target was not acquired. Out.

The radio goes to static.

 **Posse Member #1:** What does this mean, Yong Gan?

 **Yong Gan:** War.

 **Scene 4.1.03**

The next scene starts with a view of an (Imperial) army marching along a dirt road. There are words on the screen that say "THREE AND A QUARTER YEARS LATER." The army has some Ogres in its service. They are hulling heavy objects for the army. The army is marching nearby a forest as the road enters it. Before the army reaches the intersection, shots are fired out of the nearby forest at the Imperial Army. Some soldiers die and the rest scramble to protective positons.

 **Army Officer:** It's an Ambush!

This officer is quickly shot dead. The screen shows soldiers scrambling and returning fire. Officers are running up and down the line organizing things and providing encouragement. Two fireworks shoot up from the forest and explode above it.

The Imperial Army is now in some semblance of order and the firefight continues. A large number of flyers appear over the forest and as they pass over the Army they drop bombs which is devastating. Once the smoke clears from the bombing run, rebel soldiers storm out of the forest to engage the army. Fighting is fierce and hand to hand. Ogres are effective in melee combat when not outnumbered.

 **Scene 4.1.04**

Sometime later the battle is over. The Imperial Army is victorious. They are largely under the cover of the forest. They have some rebel prisoners. Imperial soldiers freely move about the forest. There are copious numbers of dead soldiers from both sides. General Dragon Heart is reviewing what is left of his army.

 **General Dragon Heart:** We've taken too many casualties.

 **Zhong Shide:** But sir, we were victorious.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Naturally. These peasant rebels are not organized and skilled enough to effectively challenge the Imperial Army.

-pause-

 **General Dragon Heart:** The number of casualties is still too high, however.

 **Zhong Shide:** Are you suggesting this is a problem?

 **General Dragon Heart:** It is, Major. These rebels rarely achieve a victory but they are whittling our numbers with each attack. We don't have good enough intelligence on this peasant army to know how long they can keep this up. On the other hand our soldiers are dying faster than we can replace them.

 **Zhong Shide:** Then, the rebel strategy is working.

 **General Dragon Heart:** It might be. I'm not willing to take that chance. We need to change this war from one of attrition. We need to find and destroy the rebel infrastructure.

 **Scene 4.1.05**

At the Floating Palace, a harried Fan Si-Wei is rushing (while walking) through the corridors with a clutch of papers in one hand. A collected Moon Hai is walking down the corridor towards him.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Ah, Prime Minister.

Fan Si-Wei stops and bows to the Prime Minister. His movements are not graceful.

 **Prime Minister:** Ah, Glorious One. Forgive my haste Glorious One.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** It is no problem, Prime Minister. You are no doubt engaged in matters of importance to my government.

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One, nothing is to pressing to spend time with the Emperor.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** That is proper. Shall you walk with me?

 **Prime Minister:** As you wish, Glorious One.

The pair walk off in the direction that the Prime Minister has headed in. The Emperor is calm and graceful. The Prime Minister is slightly more collected then he was but still not fluid.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** How goes the war, Prime Minister.

 **Prime Minister:** Forgive me, Glorious One. Despite your divine leadership, our progress could be improved. The rebels seem to be killing our soldiers at an alarming rate.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** The rebels are also loosing soldiers at an alarming rate, are they not?

 **Prime Minister:** They are, Glorious One. This war will be the bloodiest the Jade Empire has ever seen, that is for sure. We don't have good intelligence on how many rebel soldiers there are so it is uncertain who will run out first if it comes to that.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Surely most of the population is still loyal to me. This pretender, Planet Eclipse, does not have more support than the Empire's rightful Emperor, does he?

 **Prime Minister:** Of course not, Glorious One. The question of victory lies in the ability of our Army to put an end to that vile monster's deceitful plans.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I am sure our military commanders will ferret out the traitor's leaders soon enough.

 **Prime Minister:** Forgive me, Glorious One, but if General Dragon Heart was the leader he is lauded to be, he would not be losing so many soldiers. This entire revolution is taxing the Glorious One's government and we are constantly having to step up recruitment efforts. I also hear the army is rushing training more and more as the war drags on.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** General Dragon Heart has served me honorably and well for many years. I have every faith in his abilities and you should too, Prime Minister.

 **Prime Minister:** Yes, Glorious One, as you say.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Also, Prime Minister, please have a report prepared for me on the reasons for a no-confidence vote in you.

 **Prime Minister** (in stride) **:** Yes, Glorious One. Your wish is my command.

The Emperor walks back the way the two were going. Prime Minister quickly moves off and after a few turns grabs an advisor.

 **Prime Minister:** Come with me, Shu.

 **Shu Si:** Yes, Prime Minister

The pair walk off down more corridors.

 **Prime Minister:** We have to delay the no-confidence vote some more. Have the parliament wing of the palace closed down for security sweeps.

 **Shu Si:** You did that last week.

 **Prime Minister:** Well then do it again!

-pause-

 **Prime Minister:** Wait. Have some more MPs arrested for suspected treason. That should put some fear in the rest.

 **Shu Si:** As you say, sir. We cannot keep doing this forever. The Emperor _can_ replace you. There aren't the votes in parliament to stop him.

 **Prime Minister:** I know that but the old fool doesn't want any more instability in his government… I mean… I meant no disrespect… it's just…

 **Shu Si:** Eventually you will run out of options, Sir.

 **Prime Minister:** I know. I need to figure something out. Let me worry about that just do as I say.

 **Shu Si:** Of course, Sir.

The Prime Minister reads some more of his papers.

 **Prime Minister:** And for heaven sakes, let's try to keep the line down on Army expenditures.

 **Shu Si:** What? We are at war.

 **Prime Minister:** I know. This revolution has pushed the Jade Empire to the breaking point. If we spend all our money on the Army then Empire will fall apart anyways. We can't neglect the rest of government.

 **Shu Si:** I will look into it, anything else sir?

 **Prime Minister:** No. Not for now. Do your work.

The two walk off in opposite directions. The Prime Minister enters his office and closes the door. There is someone seated at his desk. He walks around and sits in his chair.

 **Prime Minister:** We need to assure the nobles that the Empire will win the war.

 **Tib Yuan:** Yes, sir. I will get our agents on that.

 **Prime Minister:** You do that. I need to make some visits. The nobility is all I have left and their support is wavering. If I had been allowed to complete my masterpiece we wouldn't be in this dire situation. Your predecessor failed me and paid the price. Make sure that you do not do the same.

 **Tib Yuan:** I won't, sir. You can count on me.

 **Prime Minister:** Also, how is our search going for _that girl_ who made such a mess of things at Dirge?

 **Tib Yuan:** You mean Yong Gan?

 **Prime Minister:** Yes, that horrid creature.

 **Tib Yuan:** We've matched her identity to the female leader of the rebels lead hit team. She is very difficult to get to.

 **Prime Minister:** Put my best agents on it. I want her brought to me alive if that is at all possible.

 **Tib Yuan:** As you wish, sir… um….

 **Prime Minister:** What is it, Tib?

 **Tib Yuan:** Your agents are… rather depleted, sir.

 **Prime Minister:** Put all of them on finding this skunk if you have to. I do want to get out of here alive but I would settle for some revenge against that anarchist if it comes down to it.

 **Tib Yuan:** This will cost more money, sir.

 **Prime Minister:** Don't worry. I'll get you more money.

 **Tib Yuan:** How, sir?

 **Prime Minister:** Don't you worry about that.

 **Tib Yuan:** Yes, sir. Understood, sir.

 **Scene 4.1.06**

Lord Planet Eclipse is giving a speech in a village atop a makeshift podium of boxes. Colonel Ren Deren is standing by.

 **Planet Eclipse:** And that is the choice presented to you today. Will you fight for an Empire that is beholden to outlander interests or an Empire that is a true Jade Empire? Will you fight for an Empire that caters to the desires of those who already have everything one can desire or will you fight for an Empire that is responsive to the needs of its people? Will you fight for an Empire that has so long neglected you or for an Empire that will put your needs first? Will you fight for our oppressors or for your liberators?

 **Planet Eclipse:** The choice is yours. What you decide here today could change the course of the glorious Jade Empire. Whatever you decide, I will be your servant in all things unlike the fawning Moon Hai and the vile Fan Si-Wei. If you assist in this revolution, we cannot help but be victorious and then you will get an Empire that truly serves the peasants. Don't fight for me. Fight for yourselves.

The crowd cheers. While Colonel Ren Deren takes the podium from Planet Eclipse.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Good people of River Through the Trees, you have heard our case. Fight for your own interests and reclaim the Jade Empire by serving in the Army for the Relief of the Peasants for those of you that can fight and by sending our Army resources or by sabotaging the efforts of the false Emperor for those that can't. You are being called to do something glorious for peasants all over the Jade Empire. Heed that call and become great.

The crowd cheers again but not as enthusiastically. Ren Deren steps down from the makeshift podium. The pair walk off while some villagers form lines to be enlisted. There are (rebel) army officers assisting the villagers.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I must complement you, friend, you know how to imbigen the spirits of the populous.

 **Planet Eclipse:** And you Colonel. From my reports, the Imperial Army is in dire straits.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Truly, our peasant's revolution cannot be stopped.

 **Planet Eclipse:** To victory.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** For the peasants.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I am concerned about these heavy losses. It does not do well for us to claim to be fighting for the peasants while seeing so many of the killed.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** The losses weigh heavily on me. The Imperial Army is not a foe to be taken lightly. Such high loses are the only way to weaken it for the final blow. I wish there was another way.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Even for a military commander as skilled as yourself?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** If you know of a better commander then let me hear his name.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I meant no disrespect, friend. You are certainly more skilled in such matters than I. I'm just shaken by how costly this war is.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Ah, no offense taken then. I understand your point.

-pause-

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I am curious, though, as to why the best commando team in the Army for the Relief of the Peasants appears to be more loyal to you then to the supreme commander of that army.

 **Planet Eclipse:** What are you curious about?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I wonder why such a valuable military outfit would not be better integrated into the army which it serves.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Yong Gan's team loyally serves the Army for the Relief of the Peasants, friend. I knew Yong Gan before our revolution began in earnest and that may be what inspires her loyalty.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I understand but it would still be more efficient if you could encourage her to follow the command structure.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Of course, all of us are in this together, right?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Yes. There is no reason to doubt that, friend. Still, I would like to know more about this Yong Gan and her team.

 **Planet Eclipse:** The details would bore you, I'm afraid. She is quite capable and has served our cause in one way or another since before I met you.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** That is very unspecific, friend.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I'm sorry that my answers are unsatisfactory, friend. I am limited in what I am capable of saying.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** As you say but I am concerned by this lack of cooperation.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Oh, there is no need for concern. Yong Gan will continue to fight valiantly for us.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I hope you are correct in that. In any case it would be best if her group would attack General Wei. He has proven most skilled and his loss would be one the Imperial Army can ill afford.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I see.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** It would also lower the number of peasants that have to be sacrificed to our cause.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I understand. I hope that Yong Gan has him as her next target.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** It would be good for us if she does.

The two part ways and the camera follows Planet Eclipse. He taps an aid on the shoulder.

 **Rebel Aid:** Hmm… Ah, yes. What can I do for you Lord Planet?

 **Planet Eclipse:** Get a message to Yong Gan and tell her that Colonel Ren Deren has requested that she assassinate a General Wei of the Imperial Army.

 **Rebel Aid:** Right away, Sir.

 **Scene 4.1.07**

In a dark corner of the floating palace, Shu Si is speaking with an unidentified member of the Imperial Army. Shu Si is nervous and the officer is, if anything, impatient. The two speak in subtitled Tho-Fan

 **Imperial Army Officer:** I am here, now, what do you want.

 **Shu Si:** I am concerned about the loyalties of the Prime Minister.

 **Imperial Army Officer:** And why is that?

 **Shu Si:** You are certain that it won't get out that I was the one who told you this.

 **Imperial Army Officer:** Yes, I don't even know your name. Any information you can give on the enemies of the Empire will stay safe.

 **Shu Si:** Okay, in that case, he is…

 **Imperial Army Officer:** It's okay. You can trust me.

-pause-

 **Shu Si** (after taking a deep breath) **:** Fan is violating the law to postpone a vote of no confidence in the parliament that he would certainly lose. He is refusing funds for the army claiming civilian needs and he… he called the Glorious One an "old fool."

 **Imperial Army Officer:** These are serious charges. Are you sure he did these things?

 **Shu Si:** Yes… I am… sir…

 **Imperial Army Officer:** You did the right thing by bringing these allegations to my attention. The Imperial Army has no tolerance for enemies of the Empire no matter where they are.

 **Shu Si:** Thank you, sir.

 **Imperial Army Officer:** No thank you. The Jade Empire could always use more brave patriots.

 **Shu Si:** I don't know if I'm that; I'm just trying to do the right thing.

 **Imperial Army Officer:** I know that. Trust me, you are a brave patriot.

 **Shu Si:** If you say so…

Shu Si looks around nervously and exits.

 **Scene 4.2.01**

Yong Gan (with some more scares) is fighting alone against a group of people in private estate overlooking a town. In a fight sequence she defats all comers. At the end she is alone left standing. A member of her posse comes running into the room.

 **Posse Member #2:** Gan, we found the target.

 **Yong Gan:** Where is he?

 **Posse Member #2:** He has retreated to the master bedroom.

 **Yong Gan:** Get the others and meet me there.

 **Posse Member #2:** As you wish, Gan. (he bows)

The two exit in different directions.

 **Scene 4.2.02**

Yong Gan kicks down a door to the opulent bedroom. The view is from inside the room. General Wei and some bodyguards are waiting in the bedroom. Yong Gan enters confidently followed by her posse.

 **General Wei:** Kill her!

The bodyguards attack and the posse quickly takes care of them without Yong Gan having to do anything. She stands there confidently without flinching and stares down General Wei. The dialog starts after the bodyguards have been defeated.

 **Yong Gan:** Your minions are not worth my effort.

 **General Wei:** You are in impressive leader. You could do so much good in the world.

 **Yong Gan:** I have instructions to kill you.

 **General Wei:** Why do you obey them? Why do you fight against your Emperor?

 **Yong Gan:** I am a peasant and I have seen your so called Emperor's treatment of the peasants first hand. I am giving you a chance to surrender. Do so and you will be taken prisoner. If you do not surrender, you will die.

General Wei gets into a fighting stance.

 **General Wei:** I will not be as easy to take down as my bodyguards.

 **Yong Gan:** Very well.

Yong Gan quickly crosses the room and incapacitates General Wei before he has a chance to react.

 **Yong Gan:** We are done here. Pick that thing up and let's get out of here.

Yong Gan exits while a couple of Posse members pick up a still breathing General Wei and all of them make their way out of the bedroom.

 **Scene 4.2.03**

There is a messenger running through the halls of the Imperial Palace. Fan Si-Wei grabs his arm.

 **Prime Minister:** Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?

 **Messenger:** I'm sorry, Prime Minister but I have an important message to get to the Emperor.

 **Prime Minister:** What is it?

 **Messenger:** The army lead by General Wei was defeated by an army led by that traitor Colonel Ren Deren. General Wei was captured by the rebels before the attack. A significant Imperial Army has been defeated.

 **Prime Minister:** This is bad news. It would be better for the Glorious One to hear this grim news from me rather than from a messenger such as yourself. You should not be required to provoke such displeasure in the Emperor as this message would.

 **Messenger:** As you say, Prime Minister. Thank you. (he bows to Fan Si-Wei).

Prime Minister exits down the corridor.

 **Scene 4.2.04**

The Prime Minister enters the throne room and approaches the Emperor. The Emperor's guard prevents his approach with ceremonial spears.

 **Prime Minister:** This servant requests to approach the Glorious One.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** You may approach.

The guards return to their positions and Fan Si-Wei approaches the Emperor.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** What do you have for me, Prime Minister?

 **Prime Minister:** Forgive me, Glorious One, but I have dire news.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** What is it?

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One, the Imperial Army led by General Dragon Heart has suffered a devastating defeat.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** What defeat? Why haven't I heard of it?

 **Prime Minister:** Forgive me, Glorious One. News of the defeat has just reached the Palace. I came here as soon as I found out.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I'm sure you did, now tell me of it or do I have to ask again?

 **Prime Minister:** I'm sorry, Glorious One. One of General Dragon Heart's closest subordinates, General Wei, was captured by rebels. Soon after his capture his army suffered a devastating defeat at the hands of that traitor Ren Deren.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** This is indeed grave news, Prime Minister. How devastating was the defeat?

 **Prime Minister:** Forgive me, Glorious One, news has just reached the palace. This servant thought that the Glorious One would want to know as soon as possible. This servant has no further details.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Very well, Prime Minister. I thank you for informing me.

 **Prime Minister:** As you say, Glorious One.

-pause-

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Prime Minister?

 **Prime Minister:** Yes, Glorious One?

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Is there any way that my Empire can be saved?

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One, it will be difficult. If the Glorious One's Empire is to survive then this servants experience and abilities will be essential. This servant can ensure the Glorious One's survival.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Not as comforting of an answer as I was hoping for.

 **Prime Minister:** Glorious One—

The Emperor raises a hand.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** You have said enough, Prime Minister. You are dismissed.

The Prime Minister bows to the Emperor and exits.

 **Scene 4.2.05**

General Dragon Heart is at a desk in an army tent. He is alone and going over papers.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Zhong!

Zhong Shide enters and General Dragon Heart regards him.

 **Zhong Shide:** Yes, General. (bows to the General)

 **General Dragon Heart:** The time has come to meet my former subordinate on the field of battle.

 **Zhong Shide:** Colonel Ren Deren?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes. Intelligence has intercepted plans that the traitor will travel through the vicinity of Fallen Star in 4 days. I think we can set up a trap.

 **Zhong Shide:** How would you do it, sir?

 **General Dragon Heart:** I would march the 6th Army through the area as bait and keep the 8th as backup to ambush Colonel's army when it takes the bait. Do you think the 7th could arrive to help us in time?

 **Zhong Shide:** Let me see…

Zhong Shide reviews some of the papers on General Dragon Heart's desk.

 **Zhong Shide:** I doubt that General Dao will be able to get his army there in 4 days.

 **General Dragon Heart** : That's what I thought, too. We will have to make do with the 6th and 8th armies.

 **Zhong Shide:** It would be risky. The Colonel's main army are the most skilled and largest of the rebel armies.

 **General Dragon Heart:** But the fool has given us this opportunity. I don't know when we will get another chance and this war needs to end. The sooner the better. Every year, or even month that passes, the rebels get stronger and the Empire gets weaker. It is time to end this bloody affront to good order and harmony.

 **Zhong Shide:** As you say, sir. Your wisdom is great. I am concerned though on how we have learned that the Colonel will be where you say he will be, sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Imperial intelligence is not wholly worthless. The information has come through trustworthy channels.

 **Zhong Shide:** I am less concerned with the voracity of the intelligence and more concerned with the fact that it exists. We know of the Colonel's movements of course, he doesn't hide them, but always after he has left. He is careful to be gone by the time Imperial units arrive. That we would know his movement beforehand is suspicious.

 **General Dragon Heart:** So you think it's a trap then, Zhong?

 **Zhong Shide:** I think there is a high chance that it is, General. What are you going to do?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Whether or not it is a trap this opportunity to defeat the enemies of the Emperor is too good to pass up. We just have to have the 6th and 8th armies prepared for the possibility.

 **Zhong Shide:** How are you going to do that, sir?

 **General Dragon Heart:** I will have to figure that out. I will want some recommendations in 12 hours, Colonel. But we are fighting for the Glorious Moon Hai. We will not be defeated.

 **Zhong Shide:** May the Emperor guide our hands and our minds.

 **General Dragon Heart:** You are dismissed, Zhong.

 **Scene 4.2.06**

Tib Yuan is nervously waiting alone in some back corner of some back ally in the Imperial City. The Imperial Army Officer who Shu Si was speaking too calmly walks up. The two speak in sub-titled Tho-Fan.

 **Tib Yuan:** You're late.

 **Imperial Army Officer:** Relax, Tib, we're doing you a favor, remember?

 **Tib Yuan:** Yeah, yeah. You're keeping them safe, right.

 **Imperial Army Officer:** Yes, Tib, we're keeping your family safe. They're under constant surveillance. If anything happens we will defend them.

 **Tib Yuan:** Okay, good. I guess you couldn't move them to a safe location without tipping off Fan.

 **Imperial Army Officer:** That's right, Tib. Now, have you got the documents we requested?

 **Tib Yuan:** Yes, I got them right here (he nervously hands over some documents), these detail the recourses Fan is embezzling to fund his hunt for Yong Gan.

There is a pause while the Officer looks over the documents.

 **Imperial Army Officer:** Hmmm… these seam to suffice. We, of course, want Yong Gan found so continue your efforts for Fan. We are also not ready yet to make our move. You have done well for the Glorious One, Tib Yuan.

 **Tib Yuan:** Just keep my family safe, please.

 **Imperial Army Officer:** Don't worry Tib, we will. We can't guarantee that we will keep _you_ safe but—

 **Tib Yuan:** Thank you. That's all I ask. Just keep them safe.

 **Imperial Army Officer:** Will do. We'll contact you again if we have any more use for you.

The Imperial Army Officer exits. Tib Yuan is still nervous.

 **Scene 4.2.07**

In a fight sequence, General Dragon Heart and two or three other soldiers are fighting and winning against rebel soldiers. They fight with swords. At some point, a runner for the Imperial Army runs up to the General and talks with him. The General carries on the conversation without pausing in his fighting or struggling with the conversation. He even defends the runner once or twice.

 **Imperial Runner:** General Dragon Heart!

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, what is it?

 **Imperial Runner:** Chen's troops have broken through the enemy's line. What are your orders?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Instruct Chen to hold the breach and push to the enemy's camp but remind him to allow Ren to escape.

 **Imperial Runner:** Will do, Wo's line is faltering and may fall soon.

Zhong Shide comes running up and helps take care of the rebel soldiers.

 **General Dragon Heart:** What about Ce's troops?

 **Imperial Runner:** They're mostly uncommitted.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Tell Ce to commit the rest of his men to support Wo in a flanking maneuver.

 **Imperial Runner:** Will do, General.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Dismissed.

The runner runs off.

 **Zhong Shide:** General?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, Zhong.

 **Zhong Shide:** Your trap is set and given the breach in the rebel lines, it should not be long before we flush Ren Deren out.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Very well. I need to make myself ready. Zhong, come with me.

The pair exit leaving the remaining Imperial soldiers to take care of the rebels.

 **Scene 4.2.08**

Colonel Ren Deren armed with a bo staff and his entourage are fleeing the battle. Smoke and the glow of fires can be seen in the background. They are ambushed by a larger Imperial squad. Both sides fight well but the Imperial soldiers force Ren's entourage to surrender. Some Imperial soldiers are dead by the end. None of the entourage is and the Colonel remains undefeated.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Stand up and fight you cowards.

General Dragon Heart enters calmly. Zhong Shide follows.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Give it up, Ren. You are defeated.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** If it isn't the _Glorious One's_ pet, General Dragon Heart. You planned a good trap, better than mine.

 **General Dragon Heat:** Your trap was impressive Colonel. You would have made a good officer in the Imperial Army if your loyalties weren't so misplaced.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Tell me, General, how many people did you lose in order to snag your prize?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Not as many soldiers as you lost, Ren.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Isn't that how this war is going for you? How long can the Imperial Army last suffering the casualties it does.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Long enough to end your fruitless rebellion and longer than your "soldiers" can last.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** The soldiers aren't mine. The peasants are fighting for themselves and the only way for you to win would be to kill every peasant in the Jade Empire. Are you willing to go that far just to settle a grudge?

 **General Dragon Heart:** This isn't about a grudge! I am loyal to the Glorious One, Emperor Moon Hai of the Jade Empire! And your rebellion will not last long now that we've captured you.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** You think you've captured me, now?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Look around you. We have you surrounded and your men have given up. Just like in the war, you cause a lot of damage but in the end the rebels lose and the Empire wins. I would think you would be grateful not to have to suffer any more defeats after your army's long string of them.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** We shall see who will be defeated in the end General. Even if you utterly defeat the Army for the Relief of the Peasants, you will defeat yourselves in the pursuit.

The General draws his sword and presses it to Ren Deren's throat.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Right now, you are defeated and my prisoner, Colonel. Your army will not be half of what it was without you leading it. Put down your arms and come peacefully. I have no qualms about ending you.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** You say you're loyal to the Emperor but you do not understand true loyalty. Friends! Keep the revolution strong by helping me to escape!

The Colonel uses his bo staff to knock the General's blade away and knocks him to the ground with it. Simultaneously the defeated rebel soldiers attack the imperial soldiers occupying all of them (including the General and Zhong Shide) for long enough for Ren Deren to escape. The Imperial soldiers kill all of the rebel soldiers. Afterwards the Colonel is not in sight and the General looks after the direction he fled in, bares his teeth, and growls deep and low.

 **Scene 4.3.01**

Planet Eclipse is working hard in physical labor helping to rebuild a village. There are others working as well. Yong Gan walks up to him.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Ah… it is always a pleasure to see you, Gan.

Yong Gan helps Planet Eclipse in his labor as the two talk.

 **Yong Gan:** The objective has been achieved.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I never doubted you.

 **Yong Gan:** What news from our armies?

 **Planet Eclipse:** We are actually starting to have some victories. That is nice but we still suffer more defeats then victories. Colonel Ren Deren assures me that the price we are paying is worth it.

 **Yong Gan:** You don't sound convinced.

 **Planet Eclipse:** The Colonel understands these things better than I so I trust him. I just wish all of these deaths and all of this destruction wasn't necessary. I would have preferred a peaceful accommodation. I'm not against Emperor Moon Hai… I just wanted the Empire to do better for people. You understand?

 **Yong Gan:** I understand how destructive this war is and how that is tragic. I would not want to see it either but the Empire pushed us into it.

 **Planet Eclipse:** With what Colonel Ren was doing before the war, I wonder…

 **Yong Gan:** Regardless of how or why the war started we are in it now. Fan Si-Wei must be stopped. That is why I am fighting.

 **Planet Eclipse:** This war is about more than one person you know.

 **Yong Gan:** I understand. I didn't mean to belittle it. I know what the Prime Minister is capable of and a man that dangerous needs to be stopped. I won't rest until that happens.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I still don't completely understand what you've told me about him but a person willing to do such unholy things does need to be removed from power. Fan was very popular before the war.

The two stop working and continue to talk some more while walking around the village.

 **Planet Eclipse:** What if he is removed from power before the war is over? What will you do then?

 **Yong Gan:** He would still be a threat. I will continue to serve you loyally, of course (she bows to him), but I would also want to find him and make sure that he could never do the horrible things I saw him doing.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Are you sure that would be necessary?

 **Yong Gan:** Given who he is and what he said to me, yes. I ruined all of his plans and no doubt he blames his fall from power on me. If I weren't going after him he would be going after me.

 **Planet Eclipse:** How do you deal with that?

 **Yong Gan:** I just deal.

 **Planet Eclipse:** The Colonel is planning something big but I don't know what.

 **Yong Gan:** He is skilled. I'm sure it will work in our favor.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I'm sure it will work in the Colonel's favor, I'm not so sure about our…

 **Yong Gan:** You doubt the Colonel's commitment?

 **Planet Eclipse:** He talks of being committed to the peasants and so far he is, in a way. He has shown himself to be even more committed to himself. He can be brutal in his treatment of the peasants while still doing things to benefit them. I fear what would happen if his two interests collide. I do not think it would go well for them.

 **Yong Gan:** You mean us.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I am sorry, Gan. Yes, I mean for you.

 **Yong Gan:** Well, Eclipse. I will support you if it comes down to it.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Thank you, Gan. Your support is invaluable.

 **Yong Gan:** I think I should accompany you until we know what the Colonel has planned.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I don't know if that gesture is necessary. If you are needed elsewhere please don't hesitate to do your duty. Otherwise I shall welcome your company.

 **Yong Gan:** Then it is agreed.

 **Scene 4.3.02**

Colonel Ren Deren is entering a village accompanied by an armed squad. The squad is treating the peasants roughly. They stop in the middle of the village. One of the guards places a box down for Ren Deren to step up on. He does so.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** People of Zhongcheng Jianzha! It has come to my attention and to my great displeasure that this village, which has been given the great opportunity to support the Amry for the Relief of the Peasants, has been insufficient in its support for our common cause. Every peasant in the Jade Empire must help in their own liberation. You are no different.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** To rectify this situation, resources must be given and conscripts must be found. We understand that it can be difficult to decide what must be given and what must be kept. This is why the Great Army for the Relief of the Peasants will help you decide what to share and what to keep for your selfish purposes. We care about the needs of every peasant and will leave you enough to be happy with but now it is time for this village to do its part.

More soldiers enter and they and most of the squad start looting the village. Colonel Ren Deren and one soldier look over approvingly of the destruction before they start talking with one another.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Everything is proceeding well for the mustering at the Imperial City.

 **Rebel Guard:** As you say, friend.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Have all of the individual commanders passed along their commitments?

 **Rebel Guard:** We are still waiting on a response from 3 of them, friend. All the others have committed to your orders.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Hm… There is still time before we have to worry. Let me know as soon as you have word that they acknowledged my orders.

 **Rebel Guard:** As you wish.

-pause-

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** The Imperial Army has been weakened enough to allow for one final battle to determine the future of the Jade Empire.

 **Rebel Guard:** It would appear so, friend.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** We must be ready for it.

The pair observe the looting some more with satisfaction.

 **Scene 4.3.03**

General Dragon Heart is meditating in an army tent. He is alone. Zhong Shide opens one of the doors of the tent slightly to speak.

 **Zhong Shide:** General?

-pause-

 **General Dragon Heart:** What it is Zhong.

 **Zhong Shide:** Intelligence has received reports of rebel army movement converging on the Imperial City.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Let me see.

General gets up and they both go to the desk. Zhong Shide spreads some documents on the desk for the General to review. The General looks over them.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I see… that _is_ a lot of movement.

 **Zhong Shide:** It is the bulk of their force. It seems every rebel within a week's marching distance is converging on the capital. The rebels are also bringing in reinforcements from further away by airship.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Ren Deren seems to want to end the war quickly. The rebels must be in worse shape than we thought they were.

 **Zhong Shide:** That is one possibility.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Any others, Colonel?

 **Zhong Shide:** Forgive me General but if Colonel Ren Deren actually thinks he is the person he says he is, he may want to end the war quickly as soon as he thinks he can. Doing so would avoid more bloodshed than he would think necessary.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Hmm… You're right that is a possibility. Ren could actually believe his own propaganda. It would serve our purposes if he does. And Zhong…

 **Zhong Shide:** Yes, General?

 **General Dragon Heart:** I do not forgive you because you have done me no wrong. I appreciate your input, Zhong. In any case we must deal with this threat. If Ren want's to end the war quickly then let him end the war quickly we just have to make sure that it ends in the Emperor's favor.

 **Zhong Shide:** We cannot lose. What are your orders, sir?

 **General Dragon Heart:** Have our fliers disrupt rebel air movements as much as possible. That is the highest priority. Also move all troops we can to the Imperial City.

 **Zhong Shide:** All of them, sir?

 **General Dragon Heart:** All of them. The Glorious One's wisdom shall see it that we will not be defeated but we need to give him all of the help that we can muster.

 **Zhong Shide:** As you wish, General.

 **General Dragon Heart:** The Imperial Army is not yet defeated and we cannot fail in defense of Emperor Moon Hai as long as he draws breath.

 **Zhong Shide:** Certainly not, sir.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Come, I will assist with the organization.

 **Scene 4.3.04**

The Prime Minister is in an observation tower of the floating palace looking out over the Imperial City. There is a trap door entrance to the tower room. Emperor Moon Hai enters through this. Fan Si-Wei is unusually and improperly candid with Moon Hai.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Ahh, there you are Fan. This is where you've been hiding yourself?

 **Prime Minister** (bowing to the Emperor) **:** Forgive me, Glorious One, how may this servant serve you?

 **Emperor Moon Hai** (moving to look out over the city as well) **:** I do not blame you, Fan. The mood in the palace is quite tense. It is nice to escape for some time.

 **Prime Minister:** You are, indeed, wise, Glorious One.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** There was never any doubt. I do have to say, Fan, I expected you to flee when parliament fled.

 **Prime Minister:** All the armies of the Jade Empire are closing in on this place, Glorious One. I understand the fear all of us must feel. I would flee too but there is nowhere for me to flee too.

-pause-

 **Prime Minister:** Despite the coming storm, this is where I am safest, Glorious One. Both the rebel and Imperial armies want me dead and if there is a clear victor, I will surely not survive.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** And if there is not a clear victor?

 **Prime Minister:** Then, Glorious One, I may be able to find a place to escape to and hide for a time.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** You understand that if the Imperial Army isn't defeated in the coming battle and you don't manage to escape, I will have you arrested for treason.

 **Prime Minister:** I understand, Glorious One.

-pause-

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Do you think we will win?

 **Prime Minister:** It's out of our hands now, Glorious One. I couldn't influence the outcome at this point. The winner of the battle will likely depend on the tactical skills of General Dragon Heart and Colonel Ren Deren.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I have every confidence in General Dragon Heart. He has not failed the Empire in all the years since my father's passing. He is, undoubtedly, the best commander in the Jade Empire.

 **Prime Minister:** That is good for you, then, Glorious One.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** It is.

The two continue to look out over the Imperial City.

 **Scene 4.3.05**

Yong Gan and Planet Eclipse are amidst a (rebel) army on the march.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Well this seems to be it.

 **Yong Gan:** I wonder how much will be resolved by this.

 **Planet Eclipse:** All of the Colonel's plans are coming to fruition.

 **Yong Gan:** I worry…

 **Planet Eclipse:** About what?

 **Yong Gan:** Do you think this is a trick by Ren to get at you. He must not like having to share prominence with you.

 **Planet Eclipse** (laughs) **:** I'm sure he doesn't. I also think that this isn't a trick. I have my own sources of information and with what both sides are committing to this battle, it wouldn't make sense.

 **Yong Gan:** I can watch over you as best I can but watch out for yourself as well.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Thank you, Gan. I will do so and I appreciate your help as always.

-pause-

 **Planet Eclipse:** I've received reports of skirmishes in the vicinity of the Imperial City.

 **Yong Gan:** Interesting…

 **Planet Eclipse:** What do you make of it?

 **Yong Gan:** My skill isn't in leading armies, Eclipse. My guess would be each side trying to secure every tactical advantage it can. Either that or some commanders are just too anxious to wait for the real fighting to begin.

 **Planet Eclipse:** That makes sense.

-pause-

 **Planet Eclipse:** I don't think there has been a battle this large in the entire history of the Jade Empire.

 **Yong Gan:** What can one person hope to do with such huge armies around?

 **Planet Eclipse:** I know you will do plenty, Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** My group isn't best as a conventional army group. I don't know how useful we will be.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I'm sure there will be special missions during the course of the battle that would suit your group well. Besides an army is made up of individuals. If nobody makes a difference then that army will lose. The more individual soldiers make a difference, the greater the chance of victory.

 **Yong Gan:** You are right, Eclipse. It will be an experience.

 **Planet Eclipse:** There is no doubt about that.

-pause-

 **Planet Eclipse:** I really do think this is it. This will most likely be the battle that will decide the outcome of this war and thus the governance and the future of the Jade Empire. Everything will be decided in a couple of days.

 **Yong Gan:** Surely, not everything.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Enough will be, at-least.

-pause-

 **Scene 4.3.06**

The day of the battle has arrived. It is morning. Two massive armies face each other outside of the walls of the Imperial City. The Imperial Army makes use of Ogres while the Rebels do not. Overlooking the battlefield from a makeshift observation post, Ren Deren, Planet Eclipse, and Yong Gan take in the situation. There is silence except for non-human ambient noise (wind, birds, radar, etc.). Colonel Ren Deren leans over towards a microphone. He presses a button on it.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** All units, this is Colonel Ren Deren. It all comes down to today. What we do in the next few hours will reverberate throughout all of history. Everything we have been working for can be won or lost today. Remember you are fighting not for the interests of the nobles, but in this army, in this war, you are fighting for your own interests. Remember that and we cannot be defeated.

-pause-

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** All units. Attack.

In fits and starts across the battlefield, battle commences. Soldiers run out of trenches at the enemy, artillery, both rocket and traditional, fire, heavy guns open up, and in the sky a massive fleet of flyers move to bomb the enemy and to engage in dogfighting. The enemy responds in kind. The three observe from the observation box which fills with chatter.

 **Somebody Else** (from offscreen) **:** Colonel?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Yes?

In an Imperial trench, rebel soldiers jump down into it. The armies are engaged in combat, both with rifles and hand to hand. Occasionally a shell, bomb, or rocket explodes nearby. Casualties are mounting quickly on all sides.

In the air the camera shows the view from a cockpit. The sky is filled with flyers and airships of all types all in the Jade Empire style. Some are clearly marked with red (rebel) colors while others are clearly marked with blue (Imperial) colors. The pilot after some maneuvering puts some bullets into a large airship which is dropping bombs. The attack causes the bomber to list and start to go down. Pulling away the pilot celebrates before his flyer is hit with a rocket and starts to do down. He manually ejects, opens his parachute, and floats down amidst the air battle. He pulls out a pistol and starts shooting at more flyers.

On the walls of the Imperial City, looking out over the battle, Imperial solders are firing rifles at the enemy which are approaching Imperial positions outside the city. Officers guide the soldiers. A rocket blasts the soldiers on the wall. They are quickly pushed aside (maybe off of the wall) and replaced by new soldiers who continue to fire on the enemy with small arms.

A rebel artillery position is firing at the city wall. An enemy shell explodes nearby but the crew carry on as if nothing happened. Imperial artillery positions on the wall can be seen firing at the rebels and there is a good view of the battle in the distance. The piece hammers at the wall a few times until a section collapses.

 **Rebel Officer:** Keep hammering that position.

The artillery piece keeps firing where it just hit.

Along a section of the wall, rebel soldiers keep their back against it. One of them is shot from above and then a shell slams into the wall above them. They walk along the wall with their backs pressed against it, walking over bodies and debris. They get to an opening and they run out into the city. Most are shot dead immediately but they shoot back and a few are able to find cover before they are killed. A bomb drops and explodes just inside the city and a few more rebels enter the city proper.

Along another breach of the wall, rebel soldiers are filling in. Ogres beat them back but are soon overwhelmed.

 **Scene 4.3.07**

Later in the day (which can be told by the position of the sun). The battle rages in the streets of the Imperial City. The air war is mostly over and nobody has heavy artillery that can target the position of the current fighting. Occasional explosions can be heard. There is an urban warfare sequence with the rebels pushing back the Imperials. The rebels include Yong Gan who fights with her bare hands and Planet Eclipse who is accompanying the rebel army but doesn't fight effectively. At the end of this sequence, Yong Gan fights and defeats 9 ogres.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Gan!

 **Yong Gan:** What!

Yong Gan makes her way to Planet Eclipse's position.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Gan. I've received ward that there is an opening in the Imperial lines. It may be enough to get a small squad into the Palace.

 **Yong Gan:** Will you be okay?

 **Planet Eclipse:** I'll be fine. Take your squad to the palace and cause some trouble.

 **Yong Gan:** Okay. Take care of yourself, Eclipse.

 **Planet Eclipse:** You too, Gan.

 **Yong Gan** (yelling) **:** Squad to me!

Yong Gan and several other soldiers exit.

 **Scene 4.3.08**

Still later in the day (by the position of the sun), the fighting has reached the steps of the Floating Palace (which had been added after the Palace landed). The Palace has been damaged. A rebel army with Colonel Ren Deren at its head is leading the way up the steps. Colonel Ren Deren is armed with his bo staff. The entrance to the palace is blocked by an Imperial unit lead by General Dragon Heart.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Charge!

The rebel troops storm up the palace steps and the Imperial troops charge down them. The two engage in battle in hand to hand combat. The scene stays focused on Colonel Ren Deren and General Dragon Heart (who fights with his sword), as they fight and banter.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** How is the wisdom of your precious Emperor serving you now, General?

 **General Dragon Heart:** You may have won the day, Colonel, but you shall not enter the palace unhindered.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** The last swipe of a dying tiger…

 **General Dragon Heart:** Indeed. You, personally, shall not enter it at all.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I told you that I would achieve change.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Yes, but to what, I wonder.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Whatever it is you won't live to see it.

 **General Dragon Heart:** You were right Colonel. You once told me that one of us would be the death of the other. You are a fool to think that you won't be the one to die.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I also told you that you had to work hard to kill me before the revolution begun. You failed in that. You failed in stopping my army. You failed in the trap you laid for me. You failed in defending the City and the Palace. And you will fail in killing me.

 **General Dragon Heart:** I will live to see you dead, traitor.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Yeah, you and what army? Last I heard you don't have one left.

-pause in the banter-

 **General Dragon Heart:** Winning the peace will be harder than winning the war you know.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Yes, but, unlike you, I will achieve my goals. I will win the peace.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Are you sure that… that pretender you've been propping up won't interfere with your plans?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** I will deal with Lord Planet in time but for now, he is a useful tool.

 **General Dragon Heart:** Isn't it Emperor Planet now?

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Whatever. I will take care of him when the time is right. I'm not worried.

 **General Dragon Heart:** The disharmony you sow will be your downfall eventually.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Like your precious harmony is doing a lot save you now.

-pause in the banter-

 **General Dragon Heart:** You will have a mess of an Empire to clean up.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** Yes, but it will be an Empire worth living in.

 **General Dragon Heart:** If you had not chosen such a destructive path, the Empire would have been reformed to the ends you sought without so many people dying.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** That didn't seem to be the direction the Empire was headed in…

 **General Dragon Heart:** No but the direction would have changed. Now this destruction has set the Jade Empire back and has hurt those you claim to help far more than anyone else.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** At-least I am capable of achieving this change.

 **General Dragon Heart:** You're not going to stop corruption and politics will escape you at some point. No matter what happens in the short term, in the end, this will just be a lot of death and destruction for nothing—

Colonel Ren Deren kills General Dragon Heart.

 **Colonel Ren Deren:** At-least I will live to see what happens. I'm glad I'll never have to talk with you again, old man. Now, if you'll excuse me, it is time for the victors to take charge.

Colonel Ren Deren and the surviving rebel soldiers walk up the Palace steps and into the Palace.

 **Scene 4.3.09**

In a landing bay, Fan Si-Wei is running to his flyer. Yong Gan and her posse run in to the hanger. The Prime Minister stops to regard them. Through the outside opening of the landing bay the battle on the steps can be seen (if that can be managed).

 **Prime Minister:** Yong Gan.

 **Yong Gan:** Fan Si-Wei.

 **Prime Minister:** I have been putting forth a lot of effort into finding you. If I had known that you would come to me…

 **Yong Gan:** You are a inhuman monster. I cannot permit you to leave.

 **Prime Minister:** Who said anything about leaving? My life is over now. You've done your best to see to that and you've succeeded. Congratulations. There is nothing more than I would like right now then to see you dead.

 **Yong Gan:** Fitting that your last motivation is revenge.

 **Prime Minister:** Maybe, but I know you consider yourself an honorable person. Let's say we settle this in individual combat: man to… well woman?

 **Yong Gan:** Very well. I know that you are not a man of honor but I am a woman of honor.

The two get ready to spar. Yong Gan's posse observes and stands ready to make sure no one else interferes.

 **Prime Minister:** Since this is honorable combat, if I beat you, I live.

 **Yong Gan:** If you beat me you face the next best warrior in my group.

 **Prime Minister:** -sighs- Very well.

The Prime Minister attacks Yong Gan but she ducks. During the rest of this scene, Fan Si-Wei attacks Yong Gan who ducks and doges out of the way and sometimes blocks. He never lands a blow greatly frustrating him. Yong Gan's posse is amused.

 **Prime Minister:** We shall do this the hard way, then.

 **Yong Gan:** Is this all you got.

 **Prime Minister:** I've never had the training of Ming Zhide to really upon. How was that for you, by the way?

 **Yong Gan:** She could at-least make me break a sweat which is something that you don't seem capable of.

 **Prime Minister:** I'll get you yet, cheeky girl.

 **Yong Gan:** The only thing you'll get me is board.

 **Prime Minister:** You have no idea what you've cost me. What you've cost the Empire.

 **Yong Gan:** I know that your sick quest for power would have doomed the Jade Empire to ashes in the end.

 **Prime Minister:** Yes, but I would have ruled over the ashes far more absolutely then any emperor ever. I'll never have that now.

 **Yong Gan:** I see you for what you really are now.

 **Prime Minister:** Pray tell, do enlighten us. What am I?

 **Yong Gan:** You are a coward who got lucky in life.

 **Prime Minister:** A coward!? Would I be fighting you if I were a coward!?

 **Yong Gan:** The only reason why you're fighting me is because you never had the chance to avoid it.

 **Prime Minister:** And if you could stay still, this could actually be a fight.

 **Yong Gan:** Aww… Are we getting frustrated?

 **Prime Minister:** Ming trained you well. I should never have trusted that witch.

 **Yong Gan:** I shouldn't have either.

At this Fan Si-Wei is surprised enough to stop fighting.

 **Prime Minister:** What?

 **Yong Gan:** Tired already? Okay, now it is time for you to die.

 **Prime Minister:** No wait! What did you mean—

Yong Gan quickly kills Fan Si-Wei. A spirit monk amulet full of essence gems drops from Fan Si-Wei and shatters. One of Yong Gan's posse quickly collects the pieces and gems.

 **Scene 4.3.10**

Planet Eclipse boldly enters the throne room escorted by rebel soldiers. Emperor Moon Hai is there with Imperial guards. Everyone but the Emperor prepares for combat.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Stop! We are defeated. Loyal guards I will not throw your lives away for nothing. I surrender.

Planet Eclipse and his escorts stop. Similarly the guards stay where they are. Everyone is still ready to fight.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Are you, indeed surrendering, Moon Hai?

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Yes, I am Lord Planet Eclipse. You have undeniably won. Please stand down everyone.

The guards stand down and at hand motions from Planet Eclipse the rebels do as well. Moon Hai walks down to meet Planet Eclipse.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Your revolution has already caused enough bloodshed. There should be no more waste.

 **Planet Eclipse:** That is most gracious of you Moon Hai.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** So, we finally meet, my kin.

 **Planet Eclipse:** We finally meet.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** You will take my position?

 **Planet Eclipse:** I never wanted to be Emperor but someone needs to fulfil the role following what has happened.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Why did you do it Lord Planet? Why did you bring this bloodshed?

 **Planet Eclipse:** I didn't want war. I wanted reform. Really, I just wanted to help the peasants. The Empire had become so corrupt that my attempts to help the peasants helped to lead to this war.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** On behalf of my government, I apologize for that, Lord Planet, but it appears that you have had a hand in a lot of things that you claim not to want to have had happen.

 **Planet Eclipse:** There does.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** This does not bode well for the next Emperor of the Jade Empire.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Perhaps not but the corruption of the Empire could not stand.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** I agree with you, Lord Planet. The corruption of my government was inexcusable. I was trying to implement democratic reforms which appeared necessary for the future of the Jade Empire. I couldn't end the corruption without going back on those reforms.

 **Planet Eclipse:** And yet those reforms will be rolled back even more now at this successful revolution.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Planet Eclipse, as Emperor don't give up on democracy. If we do not find… excuse me… if you do not find some way of advancing the Empire then the outlanders will burry us and the Jade Empire will cease to exist.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Your _democracy_ left much to be desired. I cannot repeat your mistakes. In any democracy the people's interests must be paramount and your governments' corruption undermined that. As Emperor, I will find a system that works.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Very well, Emperor Planet Eclipse, but there is something else you must do first.

 **Planet Eclipse:** What is that, Moon Hai?

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** You must kill me.

The guards react with gasps and all except for Moon Hai react in shock.

-pause-

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Planet Eclipse, for there to be the greatest chance of stability after this coup, you must kill me. Otherwise the people will never be loyal to you.

 **Planet Eclipse:** I won't kill a defenseless man.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** You must, for the future of the Jade Empire.

 **Planet Eclipse:** No, I won't do it. You could make your wishes known.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** My most loyal subjects will never believe me. As my last order as Emperor, I command you, Lord Planet Eclipse, to kill me.

There is a pause while Emperor Planet Eclipse considers the situation.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Very well, Glorious One. I will grant you your last wish.

 **Emperor Moon Hai** (shouting) **:** Somebody give the new Emperor a sword.

One of the guards presents Planet Eclipse his sword, hilt first. Planet Eclipse takes it. Moon Hai kneels with his head hanging. Planet Eclipse lifts the sword up.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Are you sure about this Moon Hai.

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** Yes… just could you grant me one last thing.

 **Planet Eclipse:** What is it?

 **Emperor Moon Hai:** See that my family isn't executed or tortured. Put them away somewhere safe where they can live in obscurity and unharmed.

 **Planet Eclipse:** Very well, I will see it done.

Planet Eclipse brings the sword down, cutting off Moon Hai's head and executing him.

-CUT TO CREDITS-

The end of credits scene is soundless except for the voiceover. Reminiscent of the closing scene from the video game, Emperor Planet Eclipse, Colonel Ren Deren, and Yong Gan, escorted by rebel soldiers present themselves in the streets of the Imperial City. Smoke is still rising from the city. The crowd is packed with cheering peasants. A few nobles that look on are less enthusiastic.

The last shot looks over this group (the three surviving main characters and the rebel soldiers) facing their front. In the distance the Floating Palace returns to the sky. It seems that Planet Eclipse brought with him the Sun dynasty magic that helped it float.

 **Sir Roderick Ponce Von Fontlebottom the Magnificent Bastard:** And how the bloody hell would you get a moat up there? Ridiculous I say!


End file.
